Never Forgotten
by Miss Wright
Summary: Amara Jones cruised through high school until grade 12 when everything decided to change. Her brother Brian comes home from college with some news and suddenly her old best friend Kai is back in her life. Could life get worse?Yes! Detailed sum inside.RR
1. Car Troubles

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblades…only my OCS…Amara, Jules, Mya, Meredith, and Nancy **

**Summary: **Amara Jones, cruised through high school staying pretty much undetected from any kind of change or social standings until grade 12 when everything decided to change on her. Her brother is home from college and has some big news, her friends suddenly want to attend the 'popular' parties, and her old best friend, the undeniably hot Kai Hiwatari is suddenly back in her life. And then there's prom and graduation to think about. Could life get any worse? Probably.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1: Car Troubles**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"He forgot me! I know he did. Probably over slept and drove right past here without even thinking!" The small red head shrieked pacing back and forth in front of the door. Every so often she would stop and peak out the large glass oval hoping for a glimpse of the vehicle she was waiting for. "He's always late for our early morning class. What kind of idiot even thinks of making classes start at seven in the morning anyways?"

"Amara, honey, you need to calm down," Nancy Jones sighed from her seat on the couch. She quietly sipped her coffee and watched her daughter slowly work herself up over nothing. "If you're so worried why don't you give him a call?"

"I can't call him!" Amara gave her mother a 'duh' look. "It was hard enough just asking him for a ride, I'm not going to annoy him even more."

"What makes you think that you're inconveniencing him?"

Amara stopped pacing and stared at her mother with her hands on her hips.

"Because he is Kai Hiwatari, the hottest most popular guy in all of Grenwich High and I am just little Amara Jones, someone he use to know," Amara snapped sarcastically.

"I don't understand you two," her mother sighed, tucking a piece of dark red hair behind her ear. "You and Kai were such great friends, what happened?"

"High school happened," Sam replied, taking another look through the door. "Ah, finally."

Kai's red Honda Prelude came screeching around the corner and stopped in front of the Jones's house. Amara gave her mom a quick wave before tromping up the driveway to the car. She gave a sad glance at her own car that was park in the driveway unable for her to drive. A loud rock song was blasting through his thousand dollar sound system causing the car to shake slightly. Kai gave her a curt nod and waited till she had closed the door before pealing away. Amara returned his greeting with a quick smile and allowed herself to take in her old friend's appearance.

Kai was almost too tall for his car since he stood at 6'4. His long jean clad legs looked a little cramped but having a nice car was more important to him than comfort. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a name brand logo on the front. His gray-blue hair was in its usual disarray. Amara looked away before Kai caught her staring at him but he seemed too preoccupied to even notice her eyes on him. His eyes didn't seem to be focusing on much of anything. He was especially not noticing the fact that he was getting closer and closer to the SUV in front of him.

"Kai?" Amara said tentatively hoping to gain his attention.

"Whoa!" Kai quickly shifted down to a lower gear backing away from the other car's bumper. "Sorry 'bout that." He quickly rubbed his tired eyes with his fingers. "Bit of a late night last night."

"Obviously," Amara spoke through clenched teeth and plastered on a smile for his benefit. "Maybe mommy needs to make the old curfew a little earlier so somebody can be up in time for his early morning class?" Amara smirked.

Kai shifted down again to a stop in front of a red light then turned to glare at his old friend. "I was working last night," he replied flatly.

"Alright, so along with losing all dignity you've also lost your sense of humor," Amara concluded sourly.

Kai didn't answer her instead he kept his eyes straight ahead. When the light turned green he jerked the car into gear and peeled through the intersection. He swerved into the fast lane to pass a slower moving vehicle that was actually going the speed limit. Kai turned left at the next green light without slowing down. Amara took her hands out of the pouch of her navy blue hoody so she could brace herself from the force of his turn.

"Actually Amara." She cringed. He said her name with such venom it made her sick. "I never lost my sense of humor." He whipped the car into the nearest parking stall before he continued. "You were never funny." Amara shot him the nastiest look she could muster before getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Watch it there Butch, you break anything on my car and you will pay for it." Kai said rather haughtily.

It took almost all Amara's will power not to turn around and smack the smirk right off his face. She kept walking towards the school as quickly as her short legs could carry her. The sound of Kai's footsteps were gaining on her.

"Aw come on Smurf, it's all in good fun," Kai said putting his arm across her shoulders. "You know you still love me."

"Okay number one," Amara turned to face him blocking his path. "To use a nickname you have to be friends with that person. We are not friends anymore. Remember?" Amara poked him hard in the chest with her index finger. "And number two. I am not one of your bleach blonde bimbos so hands off." She turned to leave but then reconsidered and faced him again. "Oh one last thing, I don't love you. How could I?" She gave him a quick smile than walked into the school building leaving Kai a little stunned.

0 0 0

"Amara J!" Amara stopped, in the beginning of lunch break rush, at the sound of her name. Her eyes found the familiar brown haired head of the person who was calling her. She moved the side of the crowd to avoid getting trampled and waited for her best friend Jules to catch up.

Jules was dressed in one of her many creations. Both girls loved the local thrift stores. Amara usually would add to her collection of vintage t-shirts, while Jules was a little more out going in her selections. Today she was wearing form fitting yellow and black plaid pants made from corduroy material. Her shirt was just an average white button front collared shirt but Jules covered it with a tight black Nirvana t-shirt.

"Hey hey," Amara greeted her friend once she had caught up to where she was standing. "Those pants look great."

"And you thought they would be a horrible faux pa," Jules elbowed Amara and stuck out her tongue a bit.

"I can admit when I'm wrong," Amara huffed. They stopped in front of Amara's locker. She did her combination without even thinking about it and threw her books into it.

"Sure you can honey and Mya Greene isn't the biggest slut in the whole school," Jules laughed.

"Ugh, do not mention that girl when you're comparing me," Amara gave an exaggerated shudder. "I can't stand her."

"Hmmm, well Kai doesn't seem to mind her." Amara turned around to see where her friend was looking.

Sure enough there was Kai with Mya hanging off his arm. Mya was the same 5'3 height as Amara but you would never know it since all the blonde girl ever wore was high heels and plat forms. Her skirts were basically a strip of cloth that barely covered her thong, but none of the male students or staff ever complained. Her shirts couldn't even really be called clothing either. Her breasts or stomach were almost always showing and if they weren't all her shirts were so tight that nothing was really left to the imagination.

"What does he see in her?" Amara groaned in disgust.

"Somebody sounds a little jealous because that's not her draped over Kai Hiwatari," a familiar male voice came from behind the two girls who were busy staring. Amara felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and both her and Jules were pulled into a hug.

"Hello Johnny," Jules greeted their friend. He was holding them so the girls' faces were practically smooshed together against his chest.

"Ouch, Jules that was loud."

"Sorry Ams," Jules apologized. "Johnny you can let us go now."

"Right," Johnny complied releasing them from his hold. "I'm just so happy to see you both." He beamed at them.

"I just saw you last period," Jules said with a quizzical look.

"Fine," He huffed brushing his shaggy red hair out of his eyes. "I'm happy to see Ams." He pulled Amara back against him for another hug. Her head rested perfectly on his chest because of the height difference.

"Well I can't say I'm too pleased to see you," Amara pouted pulling away from him and crossing her arms against her chest.

"What'd I do?" Johnny's eyes darted back and forth from Amara to Jules.

"Oh, she didn't like your comment about her being jealous over Kai," Jules interpreted.

"But I was just telling the truth," Johnny shrugged innocently, giving Amara puppy dog eyes.

"I have no feelings towards Kai Hiwatari," Amara told him. She slammed her locker shut for emphasis. "You know that."

"Of course Ams," Johnny pulled Amara into his embrace again and this time Amara allowed herself to be hugged. Amara didn't know but he mouthed the word 'not' over her head to Jules. Jules smiled but didn't say anything.

"I think it's lunch time guys and we have wasted enough of our time already," Jules told them.

"So Amara where are we going for lunch today?" Johnny asked eagerly rubbing his t-shirt covered stomach.

"Can't today guys," Amara said glumly.

"What do you mean?" Jules asked.

"You can't let me down Ams," Johnny began to plead. "I look forward to this scheduled 45 minutes of the day where we are able to leave the school grounds to find the nourishment of our choosing and escape the pain that is cafeteria food."

"Stop being so dramatic," Amara rolled her eyes. "I don't have my car here so we have to way of getting anywhere."

"But you always have your car," Jules said. "How did you get to school today?"

"Hey Jones!" Amara, Johnny, and Jules turned around to see Kai walking towards them with Mya Greene still hanging off his arm as if she needed his support to walk. "You still need a ride home after school?"

"Yeah," Amara called back ignoring the looks of curiosity she was getting from her friends.

"Well, I can't give you a ride today," Kai informed her.

"Fine," Amara replied giving him a forced smile. "Will you still be able to give me a ride tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll see you at seven then." Amara could see Mya tighten her grip on Kai's arm.

"Yeah." Kai nodded and then turned to leave. Amara could hear him ask Mya to loosen her grip a few seconds later. Amara couldn't help but chuckle. It didn't last too long though. Her friends' confused faces caused her to choke a bit.

"Care to explain that?" Jules made it sound more like a command than a question.

"For someone who doesn't want anything to do with Kai Hiwatari you seem to be getting along fairly well," Johnny teased her.

"Shut up." Amara smacked him in the arm. "I was just about to explain it all to you when Mr. Arrogant decided to show up."

"Well I suggest you explain a little faster in case he decides he can't stay away from you," Jules added.

"Alright, alright, my car is in need of repair at this moment in time. I had no other way to get to school this morning and since Kai is in my early morning class with me I called him." Amara rattled off in one breath. "Happy now?"

"Yes I think that will suffice nicely," Johnny patted her on the head like a child. "You did a very good job." Amara swatted him and instead of letting the issue drop, Johnny hit her back playfully. Amara attacked Johnny and ended up jumping on his back. He picked her up and began to piggy back her down the hall as they walked.

"Too bad he screwed you over with not being able to give you a ride home eh?" Jules said, ignoring their elementary school type fighting. It was an everyday occurrence that she chose to ignore most of the time.

"Yeah, what a jerk," Amara sighed resting her chin on Johnny's shoulder. "I have to get home as fast as possible after school because I have to work at 4 but with taking the bus I won't get home till 3:30."

"Well you're lucky you have me here to save your sorry butt as usual," Jules smiled. Amara looked up excitedly causing Johnny to stumble slightly.

Jules nodded. It was then that Amara realized that they had been heading out to the parking lot the whole time.

"Ah! You're the best Jules," Amara shrieked and tried to hug Jules while still being piggy backed by Johnny.

"I guess we both win," Johnny smiled. "I get my food and you don't have to take the bus or be with Kai."

"You're right Johnny," Amara beamed at him as he still carried her. "Maybe today wasn't such a crummy day as it started out to be."

0 0 0

"See you tomorrow," Amara called to Jules as she backed her car out of the Jones's driveway. Amara dropped her heavy book bag on the floor and slipped off her black skater shoes.

"Honey, I think it's time to buy some new shoes." Amara jumped at the sound of her mother's voice from behind her.

"Geez mom you're gonna give me a heart attack," Amara turned and faced her mother, clutching her chest. Her heart was racing.

"Sorry 'bout that. I thought you knew I'd be home," Nancy smiled. She sat down on the living room couch and looked at her daughter who was still standing in the entryway gasping for breath. "Now about those shoes of yours…"

"Mom I don't want new shoes," Amara cut her off. "These things have seen me through high school. I think they can make it through to graduation. They deserve that right."

"Whatever you say honey," Nancy rolled her eyes and took a sip from her coffee.

"So mom when can we get the old Firefly fixed?" Amara flopped down on the love seat across from her mother.

"I don't know, it will probably have to wait till the weekend."

"But mom," Sam whimpered. "Today is only Monday. I don't want to have to beg Kai for a ride every day this week."

"I'm sorry honey, but Brian doesn't come home from college until the weekend and he's the only one in this family that knows anything about cars."

"Brian's coming home?!?!" Nancy smiled behind her coffee mug as she watched her daughter's eyes widen with joy and surprise.

"Of course he is. Christmas is in less than a month."

"Oh I can't wait. It's been like four months since he was here." Amara smiled at the thought of her older brother's return.

"I know but we can't afford to fly him home from California every weekend." Nancy reasoned. Amara nodded in agreement.

"Why did he have to go to university in California?" Amara pouted. "I hate not being able to talk to him."

"I know honey but that was what he wanted and I promised I would never stand in the way of my children's dreams," Nancy said leaning forward to put a hand on her daughter's knee. "And besides you two rack up a huge long distance phone bill every month so don't give my any crap about not talking to him."

"I know mom," Amara smiled thoughtfully. "I'd love to keep talking but I have to get ready for work." Nancy nodded and accepted a hug from her daughter before she left the room.

A few seconds later she could hear the sound of Amara's CD player, as she was getting ready for her waitress shift at Boston Pizza. Amara was never without her music. Her radio was on day and night if Nancy didn't go in there and shut it off for her. The music cut off and Amara reappeared at the front door dressed in black dress pants and a blue Boston Pizza shirt.

"Don't wait up," Amara called to her mother before rushing out the door. Nancy looked up from her book to say something but Amara was already gone.

0 0 0

"Ams, you got table 3?" Meredith, one of the other waitresses at the restaurant, called to Amara as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, my other table just left," Amara, told her placing the tray of empty glasses by the dishwasher.

"Thanks," Meredith smiled at her. "Three really cute guys were just seated there."

"Mere, would you stop trying to set me up with customers," Amara said with fake annoyance.

"Aw come on Amara, if I can't look for myself at least allow me the pleasure of looking for you," the older girl whined.

"Whatever," Amara smirked. "But you better be right because if these guys are anything like the last ones I'm going to seriously discredit you as someone who has good taste in guys."

"Trust me, these guys are hot," Meredith assured her. "Especially the tall blue haired one."

"Tall blue haired one?" Amara repeated dumbly. There was only one guy in town with that description and he was the last person Amara wanted to see.

Meredith gave her a little helpful shove out the kitchen doorway. Amara's eyes fell on the one person she did not want to see. Kai Hiwatari and he wasn't alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there it is, my newest story. I hope this chapter is good…please review and tell me what you thought. Please no flames…lets stick with constructive reviews…that would be much appreciated…thanks ;)

Miss Wright


	2. Plans for Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades, only my OCs. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 2: Plans for Christmas 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hi, can I get you some drinks to start off?" Amara trudged up to the table and gave her usual speech without really thinking about who the customer was. She could treat Kai Hiwatari just like every other customer, but then he turned those silver gray eyes of his towards her and it was hard not to think about it.

"I'll get a coke," Kai's good looking friend, Rei, answered breaking Amara's eye contact with Kai.

Rei and Kai's other friend Tala was basically under the same title as Kai, 'Hot player, I can get any girl I want'. Rei was good looking, with crazy black hair that was usually pulled out of his face by a red bandana and the most amazing amber eyes. Even if she didn't like his type, Amara couldn't even deny that Rei was good looking. Tala had fiery red hair that was similar in color to her best friend Johnny's but Tala had his styled like two wings on the side of his head. It was different than most of the guys styles and for that Amara had to give him credit.

"Coke," Tala, the real player of their crowd, answered with a smile. "And how much for you?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not on the menu. Maybe you should try the five corners downtown," Amara gave him a weak smile then directed her attention back to Kai.

"Anything for you, Hiwatari?" Amara waited with her pen poised.

"Uh, coke," Kai, answered quickly turning his attention back to his menu.

"Alright, three cokes. I'll be back in a minute to take your orders then," Amara said with her drilled in courtesy. She walked back to the kitchen to fill their drink order. It didn't occur to her that her heart had been pounding until she tried to fill one of the tall glasses with coke and realized her hands were shaking.

Amara didn't know how she did it but she managed to get the drinks to the table and take their orders without incident. Kai chose to ignore her and not let on to his friends that he knew Amara let alone use to be best friends with her. Tala tried hitting on her basically every time she came to the table, but Amara brushed it off hoping to discourage him. Finally they left leaving Amara with only their empty table to clean.

"Those guys were pretty hot, Amara," Meredith told Amara as she walked past her with the guy's empty plates and glasses. "You've got to give me credit for those."

"Yes, Mere," Amara agreed reluctantly. "But they're also the biggest egotistical assholes in the entire school."

"So you know them then?" Meredith cocked a sculpted eyebrow.

"Yes," Amara replied with a roll of her sapphire blue eyes. "Unfortunately." She emptied her tray by the dishwasher then went back out to finish cleaning. They would be closer in a few minutes and Amara just wanted to go home and not discuss Kai Hiwatari anymore.

"I'm guessing things aren't well between you and those guys," Meredith continued to pry; following Amara to the table she was cleaning.

"How very observant of you," Amara replied dryly.

"Let me guess," Meredith continued oblivious to Amara's glaring. "They're really popular and you have a crush on one of them and he turned you down." Amara stopped wiping the table to stare at her coworker in disgusted shock. "I'm betting it was that tall blue haired one."

"Are you done?" Amara snapped impatiently.

"I'm right aren't I?" Meredith beamed still ignorant to Amara's reaction.

"No, you're not," Amara answered quickly.

"Not at all?" the older girl pouted trying hard to figure out where she had gone wrong.

"The only thing you had right was that they are popular." Amara brushed a strand of red hair that had fallen out of her ponytail while she was frantically scrubbing the table, behind her ear. " I am not in with their crowd therefore they think me as a social outcast. I know one of them from when we were kids though."

"The tall blue haired one?" Meredith asked eagerly.

"Yes, the tall blue haired one," Amara groaned walking away from Meredith and back to the kitchen. She threw the cloth back in the sink and turned to face her nosy friend. "What is with you and 'the tall blue haired one' anyway?"

"I don't know," Meredith shrugged. "He looks like your type."

"My type?" Amara choked. Meredith nodded with a toothy smile.

"He's tall and cute."

"And that's all my type would be?"

"No, but looks wise I think he's perfect for you." Amara stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did everyone think that she and Kai were meant for each other?

"You're forgetting one very important part," Amara cut in prepared to burst any thoughts of her and Kai. "He's got a personality that isn't my type." Amara gave Meredith an exhausted smile. "I'm off now. I don't want to hear anything more about that tall blue haired one tomorrow." Amara took off her apron and pulled the elastic out of her shoulder length red hair.

'Whatever you say, Ams," Meredith put her hands up in defeat. "But don't come crawling to me to whine when you don't have anybody."

"There will be no need for that," Amara stopped to answer before opening the door to leave. "I will not be alone. There is someone out there for me and Kai is not it."

**0 0 0**

"Amara, honey, Kai is here," Nancy called up to her daughter from the base of the staircase. Amara's poster covered door swung open.

"You're kidding?" Amara shrieked. "He's actually on time?"

"How many of your rides have red car's with pounding sound systems?"

"Why is he on time today?" Amara groaned. She vanished from the doorway back into her room. "I'm not ready yet."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know?" Amara's head reappeared in her doorway. "Go outside and stall him. He's your godson after all, I'm sure you can find something to talk about for five minutes."

"Alright, but hurry your little butt up," Nancy told her daughter. She grabbed a jacket off the coat rack and went outside to talk to Kai.

Amara frantically pulled a red football jersey style shirt over her white long sleeved one. She ran her fingers through her hair and surveyed the floor for a matching pair of socks. There hadn't been much time to clean her room since she had been working every day for the last week, which made if very hard to locate clean clothes. Amara raced down the stairs trying to pull on her socks as she went without falling down the stairs headfirst. Her ratty skater shoes were already waiting for her along with her black leather jacket. At the last minute she grabbed a toque and mitts since she saw frost on the ground outside.

Nancy was talking to Kai through his open window. She looked up to see her daughter rushing to the car.

"Sorry," Amara mumbled an apology as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

"That's ok," Kai replied politely. Amara was sure he did that for her mother's benefit.

"Well Kai, it was nice to talk to you," Nancy smiled at them as if she was sending them off on a date instead of school. "It's been far too long since I've gotten to see you. Say hi to your mother for me."

"I will." Nancy stepped back from the car and Kai pulled out of their driveway. "Your mom said Brian was coming home this weekend." Kai said a few minutes later. Amara nodded. "Leanne is supposed to be coming home too."

"Really?" Amara asked suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Yeah, I think she's coming back this weekend too."

Leanne was Kai's older sister. She was twenty, the same age as Brian. She was the older sister Amara didn't have. When Leanne moved to California to work as Cinderella at Disneyland, it was like losing another sibling.

"I can't wait to see her," Amara smiled to herself.

"She said she wants to see you too," Kai informed her. "Something about sister time with you and Holly." Holly was Kai's nine-year-old sister.

"You talked about me with her?" Amara's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"She asked me about you."

"Oh," was all Amara could say. They spent the rest of the ride to the school in silence.

The rest of the week continued in the same fashion. It seemed that about every other day Kai would arrive on time while the rest he was late and Amara would be pacing in front of the door. There was generally little or no talking at all, which just led to the music being blasted. Amara was glad the Kai had good taste in music other wise the ten-minute car ride would have felt like an eternity. Jules had been more than willing to save her friend from further torture by offering Amara a ride home after school. Amara had never been so happy to see Saturday as she did that weekend.

"Brian comes home today!" Amara said in a singsong voice as she bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm so excited and I just can't hide it."

"There's a reason why people in this family don't dance," Nancy matched her daughter's happy tone looking over the top of her newspaper. Amara stopped her impromptu jig and sat down on a barstool across from her mother.

"What happened to not dashing our dreams eh?" Amara sneered taking an apple for the bowl in front of her. "What if I want to be a dancer?"

"Well honey some dreams need to be dashed."

"Whatever," Amara chuckled. "So where's Brian?"

"You sound like a three year old," Nancy informed her daughter without looking up.

"I don't care," Amara said with a fake pout. If her mom said she sounded three then she would do her best to make herself sound even younger. It was just something Amara always did. "I want Bri."

"He said he would be here around ten."

"It's after ten," Amara pouted looking at the clock on the stove.

"Then he should be here any minute and you need to get dressed young lady."

Amara looked down at her old baseball style t-shirt and plaid shorts. "What's wrong with my pjs?"

"Get dressed." Nancy's tone was final. Amara crinkled up her nose in distaste. She usually stayed in her pajamas until she had to leave for work in the evening or if she was actually going somewhere but she figured it was best to humor her mother.

Amara threw her apple core in the garbage and headed back to her bedroom. As she walked past the front door to head up the stairs she saw, through the large glass oval that there was someone standing there. Curious to why they hadn't rung the doorbell, Amara opened the door for them. To her surprise it was Brian kissing a blonde that she couldn't see the face of.

"Welcome home, brother dearest," Amara greeted him. She watched with odd satisfaction as his body tensed and he pulled away from his blond companion.

"Morning Amara," Brian replied. Amara wasn't sure if his cheeks were pink from the cold or the embarrassment of his little sister catching him making out with his new girlfriend.

"Morning," Amara said again with a cheeky smile. "Leanne?" Amara's jaw dropped. Brian had moved so she could see the blonde's face and sure enough it was Kai's sister. "You…Brian…kissing?" Amara found herself unable to piece together full sentences as her blue eyes darted back and forth between her brother and Leanne.

"Hi Ams," Leanne offered the flustered girl a weak smile that was very similar to Kai's.

"Oh Ams, stop being such a drama queen," Brian rolled his eyes and moved to push past her to step into the house. "Can we come in now? It's freezing." Still dumbstruck, Amara moved over and let Brian and Leanne into the front entry.

"Brian, Leann, you're here," Nancy joined them from the kitchen. "I didn't hear you ring the bell. Amara, honey, are you alright?"

"Brian…Leanne…no ring…kissing…" Amara mumbled to herself. Nancy cast a questioning look at his son.

"She's fine," Brian shook his head. "You'd think she'd never seen anyone kiss before."

"Well it's a little bit of a surprise when your brother is kissing your sister," Amara snapped crossing her arms against her chest.

"Oh Amara," Leanne chuckled and embraced the distraught teen. "I guess it would be kind of a shock, we didn't really tell anyone that we were dating."

"It would have been nice," Amara huffed.

"Sorry Ams," Brian offered up an apology and a hug. "I should have kept you in on my personal life but I thought I should be allowed to keep some secrets from you."

"Dream on," Amara smiled. There was no way she could stay mad at her brother. They had always gotten along. Their mother always joked that they were like an old married couple and some people actually thought they were since there was little resemblance between the two. Brian had light violet hair and eyes to match while Amara had burnt orange hair and dark sapphire eyes.

"Leanne have you even gone home to see your family yet?" Nancy asked.

"No but I called them and said that we would be stopping by here first and my mom wanted me to ask you guys to come spend Christmas with us up at the cabin," Leanne smiled at Nancy and Amara.

"Oh that sounds lovely," Nancy gushed. "We'd love to."

Amara's jaw dropped. Christmas vacation with Kai Hiwatari! Was her mother trying to kill her?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you have it, chapter two of my new story. And just because I started this one does not mean I'm not going to keep writing 'Deal with the Past' I'm gonna do both. I can do it really. Anyways thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and please review ;)

Till Next Time

Miss Wright

THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS 

** StarAngel Caelum SunSoar: **I'm glad you liked my new story since I know you like the other one. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy ;)

**anim3-ang3l: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you decided to read this one too. I will continue to update both of my stories don't worry ;)

**O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O: **Thanks for the review…I'm glad you liked my story ;)

**Ramen II: **I'm glad you like my new story…why would Kai not be hot??? It would just be wrong if I tried to make him unhot since he is just so hot…anyways I like Meredith too…she'll be a good help for some comic relief and trying to push Kai and Amara together. I thought it would be cool if Amara's older brother was one of the other Beyblade characters, it was hard to pick one but Brian won out in the end. Johnny won't be changing, well character wise anyway, I wanted him to be the fun guy friend that Amara has, Johnny seemed right for the part. I'm so happy that you like my story after only one chapter. I hope I don't let you down now. Thanks again fro the review ;)

**Obs3ssi0n: **That's funny that you were just at Boston Pizza…actually I was there the day I started writing this story…I guess that's why I picked that restaurant. Funny…anyways I like Jules' taste in clothes too. She's a bit adventurous which is going to be fun to write. Thanks for the review ;)

**Scarlet Witch 41: **Of course I didn't forget you… you have been a long time reviewer of my stories I wouldn't forget…I will be writing more to this story and I'm not stopping Deal with the Past just because I started this one don't worry. There will be updates for both. Thanks for the review ;)

**THANKS AGAIN  
HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER  
PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN**

**NO FLAMES  
CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ONLY!**


	3. An Event to Remember

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades, only my OCs. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3: An Event to Remember**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

"Christmas with Kai Hiwatari? That could definitely prove to be interesting," Jules said throwing herself down on Amara's unmade bed. It was the Saturday after the last day of school, which meant Christmas break and Jules was trying to help Amara pack for her trip up to the Hiwatari's cabin. For the last three weeks Jules had also been trying to help Amara find the good points of her trip.

"Would you stop trying to look on the bright side of this," Amara grumbled jamming some clothes into her ratty brown suitcase. Her mother had tried to convince her to pack her clothes in a different bag but Amara always used her dad's old suitcase. She loved how it was covered in bumper stickers from all over the world. Nancy would never part with it but it was a little embarrassing having her daughter cart the old thing around.

"It's Christmas, Ams, your favorite time of the year." Amara nodded pulling more clothes out of her dresser and placing them in her suitcase. "Can't you be happy for a bit?"

"I guess," Amara agreed a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips. "It will be fun being with Brian, Leanne, and Holly."

"Not to mention snowboarding," Jules added.

"What about being with your mother?" Amara turned to see her mother standing in her open doorway, a pile of Amara's freshly washed clothes in her hands.

"Eavesdrop much mom?" Amara put her hands on her hips with fie irritation. "What if we were having a private conversation?"

"All the more reason for me to listen then," Nancy smiled at her daughter. She placed the clothes she was carrying on the top of Amara's dresser. "I washed some of your warmer clothes. You have to pack something other than jeans and t-shirts. You're going to freeze if you don't."

"Yes, mom, that's why I pack my long sleeved t-shirt type shirts," Amara replied with a cheeky grin.

"Fine but don't come complaining to me for a sweater when you're cold," Nancy wagged a finger in her daughter's face. "It's suppose to snow while we're there and I don't want any grumbling from you, young lady."

"I won't mom," Amara agreed in that tone that was reserved only for parents. The agreement just to get them out of the way tone. " I'll just layer all my t-shirts."

"Or borrow a sweater from Kai," Jules added with a smirk just loud enough for Amara to hear. Amara's mouth fell open slightly and she promptly hit her friend with a pillow.

"What was that Jules?" Nancy blue eyes shifted to her daughter's best friend.

"Nothing mom," Amara answered before Jules could open her mouth. Nancy could see it in her daughter's eyes that she wanted her to leave.

"I guess I'll leave you to your packing since it was nothing."

"See you later mom," Amara waved her mother out closing the door behind her. "You are so dead." Amara jumped on the bed and started to pelt Jules with a pillow.

"Calm down," Jules said gasping for air. "It's not the end of the world if your mother heard." Amara stopped hitting her friend with the pillow. Jules's usually smooth brown hair was completely disheveled. She tried to flatten the stray hairs with her hand. "It's not like you like Kai or anything."

Amara had seen less of Kai over the last three weeks since Brian had fixed the engine problem with her Firefly the first weekend he had been home. There hadn't been any more uncomfortable rides to school and Amara was no longer late for class.

"You and I both know that but my mom might get it in her head again that me and Kai are meant for each other," Amara groaned sitting on the opposite end of the bed and leaning her back against her headboard. "I'm really getting sick of hearing how I'm going to marry him."

"But if you think about it, you and Kai really were made for each other."

"What?" Amara gasped unable to believe her best friend was saying this to her. "How exactly did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, your moms are best friends and they got pregnant at the same time so therefore you and Kai were made for each other," Jules beamed after revealing her theory to Amara. Amara was too shocked to reply. Was everyone against her? Why did everyone want to make her so miserable? Couldn't they see that Kai Hiwatari was her least favorite person on the planet?

"Stop opening and closing your mouth. You look like a fish."

Amara promptly snapped her mouth shut, unaware that it had been moving in the first place. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What's the big deal Ams? If you don't like Kai and he doesn't like you then nothing will ever happen. Its just speculation."

"You're right," Amara agreed quickly. " I guess it's just weird that this is all happening now. I mean I haven't really been around Kai since the ninth grade and suddenly I can't get away from the guy." Amara brushed some bangs that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear. "And why is everyone suddenly telling me I should be with him?"

"Couldn't tell you," Jules shrugged. "You might want to finish packing though. It's already ten and we still have Christmas shopping to do today." Amara climbed off her bed and moved to finish her packing. She contemplated not doing it as a rebellion against the trip but she knew her mother would just do it for her then.

"I know," Amara replied stuffing the clothes that her mother had just brought her into the suitcase with the rest. "I have no idea what to get Kai."

"Why do you have to get him anything?" Jules's eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"Oh, we did that fun game of picking a name out of a hat and buying that person a present," Amara grumbled with an annoyed smile. "Go figure I would get Kai. I swear the thing was rigged."

"Yes Ams," Jules sighed rolling onto her stomach and watching her friend. "The whole world is out to get you and they're secretly using the time old tradition of the Secret Santa to do it."

"I'm beginning to think so."

"You are such a drama queen." Amara threw her evilest glare in the direction of her friend. She also threw a rolled up pair of socks. "Ouch." Jules yelped as the socks hit her smack in the forehead.

"Put those in the suitcase for me," Amara smirked and left the room to grab her toiletries from the bathroom across the hall.

"Mom?" Amara called into the empty house. Jules had dropped her off after a five hour shopping spree. They had fought lines and crowds for hours just so they could both finish the shopping they had left. Jules was basically done getting presents for everyone on her list. Amara had barely even started. She even bought Jules's present while Jules was in another store.

"I'm in the kitchen," her mother called from down the hall. Amara dropped her bags by the door and discarded her jacket and scarf on the coat rack. She slipped her sore feet out of her shoes and went to find her mother.

"So tired," Amara moaned dropping her exhausted body onto one of the bar stools. Her mother was stilling at the island going over a list of things to take to the cabin.

"Was your trip successful?" Nancy asked glancing up at her daughter.

"Yes, thank God I am done."

"What did you get Kai?"

"I'm not telling you," Amara replied. She got off her chair and began to rummage through the pantry for something to snack on. "You'll just have to find out on Christmas Eve like everyone else."

"Fine, keep your little secret," Nancy said watching her daughter eat from the bag of chips she had found in one of the cupboards. "Don't spoil your appetite." Amara answered with an uncaring shrug. "Leanne called, she wants to take you out to dinner after you get home."

"What?" Amara gasped choking on the chip she had just put in her mouth. "When's she coming?"

"As soon as you call her and tell her you're back from the mall." Amara grabbed the phone and punched in the Hiwatari's phone number. Even after all these years she could still remember it. Amara would always sing it in her head when she dialed it since it sounded like a song to her.

"Hi is Leanne there?" Amara asked once the person had picked up. The listless voice on the other line sounded unmistakably like Kai but Amara didn't care. Leanne came on the line and Amara informed her that she was home and they decided that Leanne would pick her up in half an hour giving Amara time to have a shower. Amara hung up the phone and ran upstairs to her bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Amara was back downstairs and joined her mother in the living room. Sam had changed out of her t-shirt and jeans into a pair of black Dickies and red button down shirt.

"You look nice honey," Nancy told her daughter. "Going some place nice?"

"Don't know," Amara shrugged putting on her ratty skater shoes. "Leanne forbid me to where a t-shirt and jeans. So maybe we are going a little fancier." For Amara her black Dickies and a button down shirt were dressy. No one got Amara in a dress. "Oh, she's here. Bye mom." Amara grabbed her black leather jacket and scarf off the coat rack then disappeared out the door.

"So where would you like to go to eat?" Leanne asked pulling her dad's truck out of the Jones's driveway. Christmas music played quietly from the CD player.

"I don't know, I figured you already had some place picked out," Amara answered not really caring where they ate. "But no Boston Pizza." Amara added quickly. She did not want to go there on her day off.

"Fair enough," Leanne smiled. "Kai told me that you worked there."

"He did?" the comment surprised Amara. Kai actually talked about her but then she stopped herself knowing that Leanne probably asked him.

"Yeah, said he saw you there," Leanne replied nonchalantly.

"I've worked there for awhile," Amara chattered steering the topic away from Jake. "Kinda makes you not want pizza anymore."

"Well that narrows it down a little. No pizza."

"How about that new Chinese restaurant that opened up by the mall?" Amara suggested.

"Sounds good," Leanne agreed and turned left to head in the direction of the mall. She found the place with a little assistance from Amara since Leanne hadn't been around for quite a while. The place wasn't too busy for a Friday night but that could have also been because it was the holidays.

"So you all packed for tomorrow?" Leanne asked once they had been seated in a booth and handed their menus.

"Yeah," Amara shrugged turning her attention to her menu.

"You don't sound do excited," Leanne smirked. It was almost the same smirk as Kai.

They didn't really look alike actually. Kai had two-toned blue hair that sometimes looked silver in the front, while Leanne naturally wavy sandy blonde hair that fell down her back. Leanne had pale blue eyes, while Kai's were more of a silver color. It was their bone structure that made them look so similar. They both had very chiseled features but Leanne's were much more soft and feminine. It was pretty easy to tell that they were family. Their little sister Holly looked a lot like Leanne except for her eyes. They were the same silvery color as Kai's.

"I am," Sam replied quickly. "So tell me the story of you and Brian."

"Well aren't you nosy," Leanne chuckled. Amara knew the question didn't bother her. Knowing Leanne she would have told Amara everything without her having to ask. Amara could see the glowing look in her eyes when she mentioned Brian.

"I'm his sister, I have a right to know."

"Sure you do Ams," Leanne smiled. The waitress came and took their order before Leanne continued. "Well as you know we were both in California and one day I went and sought him out."

"You mean you went after him?" Amara was a little surprised by the confession.

"Yes and why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you and Brian got so weird around each other the last few years. I knew you two liked each other but neither of you did anything about it and now I find out that you just actually went for him," Amara rattled off her explanation. "I'm in shock really."

"I thought you'd be happy. After all you always wanted me and Brian to get married." Leanne replied taking a sip from the water glass in front of her.

"Don't get me wrong," Amara corrected herself quickly. "I'm very happy that you and my brother are together. I'm just a little surprised."

"Well it's nice to have your blessing," Leanne beamed. "Brian was my first love really."

"Didn't you have other boyfriends though?" Amara inquired a little unsure how to react to everything Leanne was telling her. It was starting to be kind of weird to hear about her brother's personal life from his new girlfriend even though she was like a sister to Amara.

"Of course," Leanne brushed the comment off like it was not big deal. "Brian was always in the back of my mind though." Amara nodded not really sure how to take the information. "I think I always knew there was something between us but had to wait for the right time to take action." Leanne paused and smiled at the confused younger girl sitting across from her. "Just like we all hope one day you and Kai will fix your differences."

"What?" Amara coughed choking on the sip of Sprite she had just taken.

"Oh come on Ams, you know that everyone is rooting for you and Kai. After all out parents planned it all so well by having children the same ages but opposite sexes."

"Yes I'm sure they had us genetically engineered so that we could marry each other in the future," Amara replied flatly.

Amara was happy for the momentary distraction as the waitress put their plates of food in front of them. It gave her time to reconnect her thoughts. It was starting to become a jumbled mess to her. Amara stared into her plate of chow mien and sweet and sour pork as if the answer would be there. Everyone around her seemed to be saying that her and Kai were supposed to be together. Was everyone out to annoy her?

"Oh Ams, it's not the end of the world that you don't get along with Kai," Leanne said once the waitress had left them to their food. "Everyone just has a romantic picture that you two should be together that's all."

" I know," Amara shrugged twirling chow mien noodles around her fork like spaghetti. "It just that this is all coming at once. No one ever said anything about it when we were still friends and it's just been in these last few weeks that people have been really stressing it to me. Does anyone bug him about it?" Amara rattled it all off so quickly that she wasn't too sure if Leanne got what she had just said. The older girl looked at Amara thoughtfully.

"We've always bugged Kai about you," Leanne answered honestly. "There are so many cute pictures of you two together there's no way of escaping it really."

"Ugh," Amara groaned her nose wrinkling up in disgust. "Those bath pictures will haunt us forever I'm sure."

"You're not the only one," the older girl's expression matched Amara's. "Our parents were a little too camera happy when we were younger."

"I know," Amara agreed. "Can you imagine what these next few days are going to be like?" Leanne nodded cringing. "There are gonna be so many new pictures of me and Kai." Amara frowned at the thought. She hadn't really thought about that before. Her mother always had a camera at family events and this one was an event to remember.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS 

**anim3-ang3l: **Yeah I thought it would be pretty funny to open the door and find your sibling making out with their significant other…I have walked in on my younger bro and his girlfriend making out before…scared for like I tell ya. Anyways, I'm glad you found my last sentence so interesting and I'm really glad that you like this story ;

**Obs3ssi0n: **That's so funny that she sounds like the people at Boston Pizza…I must have picked up on that since I'm there so much…they have good food. Yeah the name mix up was an accident. I'm working on a non fanfic story and the characters names are Jake and Sam…when I'm typing that story I seem to want to write Kai and Amara it's starting to get kinda confusing. I hope that doesn't happen again… Thanks for the review though ;)

**StarAngel Caelum SunSoar: **Must be nice to be an only child and not have to see your siblings making out with their significant others. It's disturbing believe me. More so if it's a younger sibling though…don't know why but it's weirder than if they're older than you. Anyways thanks for the great review ;)

**Midnight-Devil: **Awww, I'm happy that you have nothing bad to say about my story. I'm glad you like my story and don't worry there will be more ;) Thanks for the review ;)

**x1nferal: **I'm glad my story sounds nice…thanks for the review ;)

**evilive: **I really like your pen name by the way…anyways so thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my story ;)

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED

Please read and review this chapter too. Hope you enjoy it. It's kinda a transition chapter before the big trip…hehe can't wait for that part. Things are gonna get interesting between Kai and Amara…well to me its interesting. You can tell me what you think though but remember no flames…not that you guys do cuz you all rock but just thought I'd put that out there anyway. ;)

Till Next Time

Miss Wright


	4. O Tannenbaum

**DISCALIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades, only my OCs. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4: Oh Tannenbaum**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Hiwatari's winter retreat was not what you would call a cabin at all. It was more of a large rustic house. It was a two-story log cabin type building but at the moment the front was hidden because it was covered with snow, which was piled up to the balcony on the second floor.

"You said it might snow mom," Amara grumbled stepping onto the slushy driveway, her skate shoes soaking in the water as she got out of Brian's truck. "You didn't say there was already going to be about ten feet of it."

"Oh Amara," Nancy rolled her eyes.

"This is a snow retreat Ams," Brian came up behind Amara and handed her the ratty brown suitcase. "There's going to be snow." Amara stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"You made it," Vicki Hiwatari came out of the cabin to greet them.

One look at Vicki Hiwatari and there was no doubting where her oldest daughter got her looks. The girls had inherited their sandy blonde locks from their mother. She was very young looking, no one every thought she was her age. People had mistaken her and Leanne for sisters at times. She was always a sociable hostess. Amara had always liked the woman she was like a second mother to her. Of course Amara had seen less of Vicki when Kai and her stopped being such great friends. Vicki had obviously noticed it too since she kept hugging Amara and telling her how much she missed her.

"You look great," Vicki gushed leading Amara into the house with one arm around the younger girl's waist. "I remember you being such a pudgy little thing but honey there isn't an ounce of fat on you." Amara offered up a weak smile but didn't know what to say. She silently allowed herself to be guided into the front entry of the house.

"And she doesn't even try," Nancy added filling in the blank air that Amara had left. "She's young, the pounds just drop off her."

"Mom," Amara hissed with a quick glare. The group who had just arrived had now entered the kitchen where Kai, Holly, and Neil were sitting at the table playing cards. "Can we please skip the weight talk?"

"Oh honey," Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Amara!" nine-year-old Holly jumped out of her seat and hugged Amara. The younger girl was only three inches or so shorter than her. "I missed you."

"Hey Holls," Amara greeted her after the shock of the warm welcome had worn off. "Long time no see."

"You need to come over to our house more," the small blonde pouted. "With Lee lee gone, I need at least one big sister." Holly crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. The angelic blonde was use to getting her own way.

"Sorry, Holls," was all Amara could reply very much aware that everyone else in the room was watching and listening.

"Well Amara, it's good to see you again," Neil Hiwatari stood up and embraced the girl that had once been like a third daughter to him.

"You too," Amara mumbled against his sweater. Neil stepped back and smiled at her. Amara smiled back, the first genuine smile she had given anyone all day.

Neil Hiwatari had been her father's best friend and a second father to Amara and Brian. When Amara stopped being around their family it was as if she had lost two fathers instead of just one. Amara could never hate Neil or Vicki. Their son on the other hand was a different story. She stole a quick glance at Kai, still sitting at the large wood table with a hand of cards.

"Come Amara, we'll set you up in a room," Vicki spoke breaking the moment between Amara and Neil. Amara gave Neil one more smile then followed Vicki out of the kitchen.

The kitchen moved into the dinning room and living room. The far wall opened up with all windows and a vaulted ceiling. The fireplace was in the center of the couches. It was round with a red vent that traveled up through the open second floor and through the roof. There were two bedrooms off the living room. Upstairs was the loft and two more bedrooms. There was also a basement, which held the pool table and then two more bedrooms.

"Nancy, you can take the room upstairs beside ours. Brian can bunk downstairs with Kai," Vicki rambled. "Amara you can either sleep in Holly's room or take the other room downstairs."

"Stay with me! Stay with me!" Holly clapped her hands together and jumped up and down in front of Amara, her blonde curls flying.

"Well I guess Holly made my decision for me," Amara shrugged and allowed the child to lead her to the room that they would be sharing for the next few days.

The room was on the main floor and right next door to Leanne. The room contained a bunk bed, a dresser, a desk with a computer, and a telephone.

"You can put your clothes in the closet," Holly said excitedly. Amara had hardly noticed the little girl had been talking to her. "I left two of the dresser draws for you too. I wasn't really sure if you were staying with me but I thought I should leave them for you just incase."

"Thanks." Amara put her suitcase on the bottom bunk and opened the lid to empty it. She placed her shirts in one draw and hung her snow gear and sweatshirts up in the closet. Holly watched her from the comfort of the top bunk.

"You gonna snowboard tomorrow?" Holly asked. The small girl was lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her hands with her blonde ringlets framing her face.

"I guess. Who else is going?"

"Mommy doesn't ski or snowboard so I think she's gonna stay here with Aunt Nancy. Daddy is skiing with me and I don't know what Lee lee and Brian are up to." Amara smiled as the little girl rattled off all the information. "I guess that leaves Kai to snowboard with you."

"Yeah," Amara replied half-heartedly. She knew there would be no way around it.

Her mother would never let her go by herself and she didn't want to miss going. She hadn't been able to get up to the ski hills since she had been working most days since the season started. It looked like her only option was going to be to spend the day with Kai.

"Holly… Ams… do you want to go with dad to find a tree," Leanne called from outside of the room.

"Oh goody," Holly jumped down from her bed and scampered out of the room. Amara laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. Amara followed behind her at a slower pace.

There was a time when the thought of going and hunting down a tree was exciting to her too. The thought of finding one with Kai Hiwatari around didn't really giver her reason to jump for joy.

Fifteen minutes later Amara joined Holly, Kai, Brian, and Neil in the Hiwatari's SUV. Leanne, Vicki, and Nancy chose to stay behind and find all the decorations that they kept in the cabin.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help?" Amara had asked trying to avoid going with group to find a tree. As much as she wanted a say in picking it out she didn't really feel like being with Kai. It would probably be best for everyone if Amara stayed away from Kai, well that was her theory anyway.

Vicki had urged her out the door. "Go have fun with them sweetheart. The three of us can manage."

So now Amara was crammed in the SUV between Kai and Holly. Brian had gotten the front seat since he was the oldest and of course Neil was driving. Holly was chattering away excitedly to Brian and her dad. Kai chose to stare out the window. He was doing a good job of tuning out his sister. Amara envied him a little. It wasn't that she didn't love Holly but she was a little too annoyed to take much of anything at this point and the child's mindless chatter wasn't helping.

"Here." Kai handed Amara a small earphone. Amara hadn't even noticed that the small headphones had been in his ear. Kai had on a toque, which covered his ears. Amara smiled at took the earphone from his hand.

A familiar song filled her ears drowning out some of Holly's chatter. Amara was pleasantly surprised in Kai's taste in music. The song belonged to a local band that most people she knew didn't listen to. She couldn't help but sing along with the lyrics.

The ride was much more bearable after that. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the tree farm. Amara took the earphone out of her ear and handed it back to Kai. He too took out his earphone and left the portable CD player on the seat. Neil borrowed an axe from the owner of the farm then the five of them tromped through the snow to pick out a tree.

"Oh, this one daddy," Holly skipped through the snow and pointed at the first tree in their path.

"I think we'll need one a little bigger than that, sweetheart," Neil told his youngest child. Holly frowned for a second but was not discouraged. She continued to run ahead of the group and point out random trees. It didn't seem like she was taking her father's words to heart because she kept picking trees that were smaller than the first one. Amara smiled at Holly's enthusiasm.

"How about this one?" Amara found herself saying at the same time as Kai. They were both standing on opposite sides of the same tree and pointed it out simultaneously. Kai looked over at her and smirked. Amara shot him an evil look and then turned to see what Neil thought of the tree.

"Well I'm not sure which one of you to give credit to but good choice," Neil said walking over. Brian followed.

"Good choice you two," Brian complimented the two teens.

"I like this one daddy," Holly bounded over and offered her input.

"It's a good tree isn't in munchkin," Neil patted the child's toque covered head. "Kai and Amara have good taste don't they?" The small girl nodded her angelic curls bouncing.

Brian and Kai took turns swinging the axe at the thick tree trunk.

"Care to take a whack at it, Ams?" Brian paused to ask his sister.

"Why not," Amara shrugged and took the axe from her brother. She worked up a bit of a sweat trying to cut it down. Finally it looked like it would fall. "Timber!"

"Nice work Amara," Neil praised her with a smile. Amara smiled back feeling as if she had accomplished something even if she only hit the tree a few times.

The three males picked up the tree and they started the walk back to the shed to pay for it. Amara followed close behind carrying the axe. Holly skipped beside her singing 'Oh Christmas Tree' at the top of her tiny lungs. Neil paid for the tree and then the three men tried to tie it to the roof of the SUV.

"One…two…three…heave," Brian dictated as the three of the lifted the large evergreen onto the SUV roof. Amara stood there waiting with the rope in her hands.

"Okay Ams, throw the rope over to this side," Neil called from the opposite side of the vehicle.

"Heads up," Amara called back throwing the rope as she said it.

A few minutes later they had the tree secure and they headed back to the cabin. Again Kai offered Amara the tiny earphone and she willingly accepted. Holly had started chattering again as soon as they were all back in the vehicle.

" Wow, that's a big tree," Vicki told them as Neil, Brian, and Kai stood the tree up in the stand in the living room.

"Oh Tannenbaum," Leanne said with admiration. "That is one nice tree. Who do we owe the credit to?"

"Kai and Amara," Neil replied casually shifting the tree to the best side.

"Really?" All three women turned to the two teens with looks of surprise and delight.

"Yes," Neil answered not really picking up on the importance that the woman were taking out of the situation.

"Well isn't that nice," Nancy smiled wrapping an arm around Amara's shoulder in a sideways hug. Amara rolled her eyes. Kai just stood there rather shell shocked.

Women read into things way too much. Who ever thought that something as simple as agreeing on something would mean so much to them.

"When we gonna decorate? When we gonna decorate?" Holly asked excitedly turning everyone's attention away from Amara and Kai. Amara made a mental note to thank the younger girl later.

"As soon as someone puts the lights on," Vicki answered giving Holly a hug.

"Well I think that's a man's job," Brian said puffing out his chest. Leanne chuckled. "Come on Kai, you and me."

Kai and Brian pulled the tangled strands of lights out of the box and attempted to untangle them. Unfortunately the two of them kept knotting up the other person's strand, which just made the whole thing even worse. The woman sat back and watched them in amusement. Finally Leanne couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, I'm helping you," she took the strands away from Brian. "It's painful to watch." Everyone in the room laughed except for the two boys.

"I think we were doing a fine job," Brian told his girlfriend defiantly. Leanne smiled and gave him a quick hug in worry that she hurt his feelings.

"A fine job of making a mess," Amara quipped from her seat on the couch. She thought she had just mumbled the comment to herself but Kai had better hearing then she betted on.

"You think you could do better?" Kai addressed Amara holding the lights out to her.

"Yes, I do," Amara got up and snatched the strand out of his hand. Amara and Leanne set to work on the light strands leaving the boys to do nothing. They stood back with their arms crossed and watched the girls work.

"Well that was a little easier than I thought," Kai shrugged his tone was low as if he didn't want the girls to hear him but hoped they would.

"And you doubted me," Brian elbowed him. "I told you we could get them to do it if we just made a mess of it all."

"What was that Brian Jones?" Leanne looked up and glared at him.

"Nothing," Brian replied with an innocent look. Leanne got up ready to knock him out. She did manage to wrestle him to the floor, playfully smacking him. By the end they were both laughing.

The adults in the room just sat back and watched the interaction between their children. It was like how things use to be before Amara pulled away and Brian and Leanne moved to California. Their families had always been tight. Vicki and Nancy had been friends since elementary school and their friendship had passed through many trials but was still as strong as ever. It was hard seeing two of their children not getting along.

Amara and Kai stood back and watched the interaction between their older siblings. There had been a time when they would have done the same thing to each other. Sometimes they would join in and the four of them would all wrestle each other to the ground. It was usually a girl versus boy game. Instead of joining in they just stood there. Amara stole a glance at Kai and realized he was looking at her. He smiled then looked down at the two people on the floor.

"Say uncle," Leanne shrieked with a huge smile on her face. She had successfully pinned Brian to the ground.

"Never, vile woman," Brian growled back. Leanne continued to cackle at his discomfort since a girl beat him.

"You two are so childish," Amara rolled her eyes at them. She sat on the floor and diligently tried to untangle the light strands. All eyes in the room were on her but she told herself not to look at them. Amara knew she had killed the moment

"Well…" Neil broke the uncomfortable silence that was hanging around them. "Why don't you kids finish decorating the tree while me and your mothers get dinner started."

"Okay daddy," Holly replied naively. She didn't seem to understand the situation or she was trying to help it. The others followed suit taking the ornaments out of the boxes. Brian took the light strands that Leanne and Amara had untangled and started to drape them around the tree.

An hour or so later the tree was done and so was dinner. The two families crowded around the dinning room table and sat down to the warm meal that Vicki and Nancy had prepared.

"Everything looks great," Neil complimented them.

"I hope you all enjoy it," Vicki smiled placing a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.

"I hope your daughter cooks half as well as you do Mrs. Hiwatari because I can't cook at all," Brian said stealing a glance at his girlfriend who was sitting beside him.

Slowly everyone else looked up from their plates and eyed the young couple. Amara looked at the people around her. Nancy and Vicki looked a little surprised by the comment but Amara could see them calculating. Neil looked as if he knew what was going on and was smiling like a man with a secret.

"That's an interesting statement, Bri," Amara eyed her brother critically knowing he was up to something. He was never very discreet when he had a secret.

"Well since it seems I have all your attention now would be a good time to tell you that Leanne and I are going to get married." Leanne beamed at Brian clasping his hand in hers.

Suddenly the table was in a total uproar. Everyone seemed to be talking at once. Congratulations and questions were thrown back and forth. Amara followed suit getting out of her seat and hugging her brother and future sister in law. Her big brother was getting married which meant even more change to Amara's already quickly changing life.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** THANKS TO ALL THE REVEIWERS**

**StarAngel Caelum SunSoar: **You are lucky…thanks for the review.

**Midnight-Devil: **I am the queen of stopping at the good part…lol…but I thought I wasn't being that torturous in this story…Thanks for the great review ;)

**Obs3ssi0n: **I'm sorry there was no Kai in the last chapter, I promise there will be more of him in chapters to come. I didn't even realize that he wasn't in there until you mentioned it…lol…he was talked about a lot though. Thanks for the review ;)

**x1nfernal: **Thanks for the review ;)

**Shaedowe: **They will more than likely get together later but not for a while since Amara still hates Kai. Thanks for the reviews ;)

**renamineangel: **Wow, I'm glad you like my fics so much. Thanks for the review ;)

**Scarlet Witch 41: **Thanks for the review, I know what you mean about school being hard and then it keeps you away from things you love…like reviewing…lol. I'm glad you still found time to review though. Thanks ;)

THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING  
YOU ALL ROCK

Till Next Time

Miss Wright****


	5. Bruised ego

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades, only my OCS.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5: Bruised Ego**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ams." Amara groaned at the sound of her name interrupting her sleep. She knew the person was trying to wake her up but the bed was so soft and the last thing she wanted what to leave its warmth. Not to mention she would have to face another day in the company of Kai Hiwatari.

"Amara." The voice whispered again this time the tone was a little sharper. Amara let out an annoyed whimper and rolled over away from the voice. After a few minutes of silence she was sure the person was gone. A small smile crept across her face thinking that she had won.

"Morning Ams!" There was no gentle whisper this time. A new voice that was distinctly her brothers called at her.

"Bugger off," Amara grumbled pulling the covers over her head. She hoped this would discourage him a little. She wanted a bit more sleep after it had taken her till about three in the morning to finally fall asleep.

Unfortunately for her this did not deter Brian from his task. He pulled the blankets away making Amara shiver. She was wearing flannel pajama pants that she had cut off at the knee and an oversized baseball shirt but the sudden removal of the two quilts she had warmed up to made her chilly.

"Wakey, wakey, Ams," Brian cooed as if he was talking to a baby. "Time to rise and shine." He made a move to tickle her sides, which sent her into hysterics. Amara couldn't stand anyone touching the sides of her stomach. Even the lightest touch made her jump and generally flail. Amara kicked and screamed trying to make her brother stop.

"I asked you to wake her up not kill her," Nancy stood in the doorway, a cup of coffee in her hands, watching her children.

"She wouldn't get up," Brian replied with a smile still torturously tickling his sister. "Drastic times call for drastic measures, Mom." He grinned mischievously at her.

"Well I think she's up now," Nancy smiled turning to leave.

Brian stopped allowing Amara to catch her breath. Amara's long red hair was covering her face in one tangled mass making it difficult for Brian to make out her expression. He tentatively brought his hand up and pulled the red strands out of her face. Even with tired eyes Brian could make out his sister's death glare.

"Hello Sunshine," he said trying not to burst out laughing. Amara continued to glare at him but Brian had a feeling she was about to snap. To his surprise she did nothing other than sit there and give him the evil eye. "If you want to go snowboarding you need to get up and have some breakfast." Brian relayed the message.

He let go of her hair and it fell right back into place in front of her eyes. Amara didn't ask her brother to leave she just pointed at the door and lucky for him he got the point of his sister's actions without her having to say much more.

Once he was gone Amara got off the bed and opened the drawers to find some clothes. She pulled out her long johns, which went, under her snowboarding pants. Next she grabbed a black turtleneck and black UCLA sweatshirt. After finding all her gear that she would need to keep warm, Amara put all the stuff on and headed out of the room to the kitchen where everyone else had gathered.

"Morning Amara," Vicki greeted her cheerfully cuddling her cup of coffee for warmth.

"Morning," Amara replied putting on a smile. She took a seat at the small kitchen table beside Holly. The younger girl was too busy munching on Lucky Charms cereal to even notice that Amara was there. Her eyes were very intent on reading the cereal box.

"Can I get you anything for breakfast?" Vicki asked being the ever-helpful hostess. "We have cereal, eggs, bacon, toast…" Amara couldn't help but tune Vicki out. In her mind it was still too early to be civilized and especially after her rude awakening. It was bad enough that she didn't want to be here and her brother wasn't really helping to improve her attitude.

"So what would you like?" Amara turned her attention back to Vicki hoping she didn't notice Amara's disinterest.

"Um…" Amara mumbled trying to remember something she had said. "Fruit?" Vicki pointed to the large bowl of fruit on the table. Amara thanked her with a sheepish smile and grabbed an apple.

"Are we going snowboarding or what?" Kai appeared in the doorway wearing all his snowboarding gear. "I want to get out there before all the fresh powder is taken by a bunch of novices."

"Honey, there's still plenty of time," Vicki told him motioning for him to take a seat and placing a bowl in front of him. Kai sighed and took the box of Lucky Charms from his sister.

"Hey!" Holly shrieked frowning at him. " I was reading that."

"Hold on Squirt. You can have it back in a second," Kai told her filling his bowl till it almost over flowed. "Besides do you even know what half of those ingredients are?"

"I don't care," Holly huffed continuing her reading. Kai smirked to himself as he poured the milk onto his cereal. Amara watched them in silence.

The relationship between Kai and Holly seemed a lot like Amara's relationship with her own brother. She wasn't sure why this surprised her but it did. Maybe it was because she expected Kai to be completely unfeeling as he had been to her. There was a time though when her bond with Kai had been something like that. He would usually tease her about something telling her that she didn't know what she was doing and her reply was always that she didn't care. Everything was a learning experience and she was always willing to try no matter what Kai told her.

"Problem Jones?" Kai's cocky voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?" Amara asked completely confused.

"You were staring at me with a dreamy look on your face," Kai informed her, his grin widening before he continued. "See something you like?"

Amara rolled her eyes. "I was merely wondering how you were planning on fitting milk on your cereal without making a mess." Amara took a bite of her apple after giving him her explanation. An explanation she had to make up quickly since she didn't want him to know that she had been thinking about the past. That would be treading on dangerous ground.

"Oh really?" Kai nodded as if he was agreeing with her excuse. "You've suddenly become concerned about my eating habits?"

"No," Amara replied not missing a beat. "I was more concerned about you making a mess after your mother already cleaned the table." She finished off her apple and tossed the core in the garbage can beside the sink.

"Right," Kai drawled. "My mother's clean kitchen is high on your list of priorities I'm sure." Amara had to resist the urge not to stick her tongue out at him for mocking her but she held it back when Neil came into view.

"Kai, Amara, are you two ready to go?" Neil asked appearing at the kitchen door that led outside. "All the gear is loading up."

"I'm ready," Kai mumbled stuffing a few more spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth. He stood up to walk over to the sink still stuffing his face as he went.

Amara went to her room and gathered the rest of her gear and then joined Neil and Holly on the driveway. Holly was going on about how excited she was to be skiing after a year without it.

"Are you a good snowboarder Amara?" the little girl asked with her usual angelic smile. She climbed into the SUV and waited for Amara's answer.

"I guess," Amara shrugged climbing in beside the younger girl.

"Kai is really good," Holly informed Amara beaming at her older brother who was now occupying the front seat. "You want to be able to keep up with him." Kai turned and cast a cocky smile at Amara.

"Thanks for the concern Holls," Amara patted the little blonde on the arm then turned and glared at Kai. "But I think I can manage."

"Okay," Holly shrugged completely oblivious to the tension that was rising between the two older teens. "It wouldn't be good if something happened to you…"

Amara blocked out Holly's ramblings yet again. She wasn't sure how much of what the younger girl was saying was true and what part of it was just bragging over her beloved older brother. Amara knew she wasn't a bad snowboarder. She had been doing it for years but there was still a bit of fear. Kai would push her to her limit that was a given.

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this," Kai groaned shaking his head and running his fingers through his blue-gray hair. "Well I guess it isn't too shocking…you always were quick to shift the blame."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Amara snapped cradling her left wrist against her body. The throbbing pain in her wrist was not helping her attitude at all. Kai seemed to be making it worse. "What right do you have to make an accusation like that?" Amara wagged her finger in his face.

"Never mind. Keep the ice on or it's going to swell more," Kai turned her attention back to her injured wrist. He shifted the ice pack for her so it was right on the swollen part. "Let's not make it worse then it already is."

"Thank you, but you are not the doctor," Amara huffed, shifting in her seat so her back was slightly facing Kai.

They were in the first aid station awaiting the return of the medic. He said he could only put a tensor bandage on it since he wasn't qualified to put a cast on it without proper x-rays. There was a possibility that Amara's wrist was fractured and the ski patrolmen had already sent out a dispatch to alert Neil of her injury.

"So if it still hurts tomorrow I recommend you get x-rays to see if it is fractured or not," the medic had returned and crouched down in front of Amara. He unraveled the bandaged and gently wrapped it around Amara's left wrist. "If it really hurts you might want to take some ibprophen or something."

Amara nodded knowing perfectly well that she would need a few painkillers. Even with the ice her wrist was still throbbing.

"I just need to get a few details about what happened and then you'll be free to be on your way," the medic informed them taking a clipboard from the table.

After going through all the typical stuff like name and address, he asked the question neither teen really wanted to answer.

"How did you acquire said injury?"

Kai turned to Amara interested to hear how she would reply. He noticed that she was squirming a little in her seat and keeping her eyes focused on the clock behind the medic's head.

"I fell," Amara answered lamely knowing full well this wasn't quite what he was looking for. This answer would only bring more questions.

"Alright," he nodded, scribbling furiously on the form. "Were any other people involved? Did you hit anyone or did anyone hit you?"

"Yeah I guess." Amara's eyes shifted down to her wrist. She could feel Kai's eyes on her and she was pretty sure he was smiling.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Him," Amara extended a thumb in Kai's direction. "I collided with him."

The medic nodded writing down the information. He asked Kai for his name and address. Kai willingly complied.

"Alright, you two are free to go."

Amara smiled and got out of her seat quickly. Kai followed behind her thanking the young medic. They came out of the first aid station just as Holly and Neil came down the hill towards them.

"Amara! Amara!" Holly called running to Amara the best she could in her uncomfortable ski boots. "Are you okay? What happened?" The young girl fired questions rapidly.

"I'm fine," Amara replied.

Holly flung her arms around Amara's waist. "I was so worried."

"Thanks Holls," she patted the younger girl's toque covered head.

"Well it doesn't look like you're all fine," Neil commented pointing at Amara's bandaged wrist.

"Yeah…well you don't end up in the first aid station for nothing," Amara shrugged. She shifted her position in the snow so she could balance with Holly's arms still around her waist.

"What about you son?" Neil turned his attention to Kai who had been standing there quietly watching the interaction between Amara and his sister.

"He lucked out with nothing more than a bruised ego," Amara interjected casting a quick glare Kai's way.

"And who's fault would that be? Hmm," Kai said with an irksome smile. The red head's glare seemed to intensify. If looks could kill Kai would be dead about ten times over. "Oh right I forgot. This is all my fault."

"I'm glad we have an understanding," Amara replied with a satisfied smile.

"Well then," Neil cut in before Kai had a chance to retaliate. "I guess we should pack it in for the day."

No one bothered to answer they just headed in the direction of the parking lot and the SUV. The drive home was shared in silence. It seemed even little Holly had nothing to say.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to all who reviewed...hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

Miss Wright


	6. Kodak Moment

Chapter 6

Kodak Moment

"I've ruined everything for everyone else. I just want to go home," the words spilled out of Amara's mouth like a waterfall. Amara shifted her position on the window seat so she could watch the snowfall from the pitch-black sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in as a jabbing pain ran from her wrist and up her arm "I…I hate being here."

"Ams? Is that you?" Johnny's groggy voice asked through the receiver. "Why are you calling me at two in the morning? And on Christmas day?"

"I needed to talk to someone," she insisted. "And there's no way I'm talking with anyone in this house about my feelings."

"Amara, don't you have a journal or something that you can consult that this time instead of depriving me of sleep?"

"Johnny!" Amara pouted, dragging out his name in a long whine. "I'm not in the mood to be mocked."

"I'm sorry. I should feel honored that you chose me to complain to instead of someone else," Johnny replied his voice thick from being woken up. "Now please continue with your rant."

"Besides I already wrote it all down in my journal, I just need to talk about it with a person."

"Can't you consult a girl or something?"

"No, I couldn't do that to my mom. She's so excited to be with the Hiwataris. Leanne is one of them and Holly is way to young," Amara informed him. "And Jules is at her grandmother's so I don't know how to get a hold of her."

"What about dear Kai?" Johnny threw the name in there just to hear Amara get all worked up. As much as she denied it she always reacted to his name.

"You're hilarious," Amara replied trying to sound completely deadpan.

"I know," Johnny chuckled sounding a little more awake. "Even at this early hour I'm still funny."

"So moving on then…"

"Moving on? Whatever are you talking about Ams? We've just begun talking about Kai."

"I don't want to talk about Kai and I wouldn't think you would want to either. I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't." Johnny answered quickly. "But for very different reasons then you."

"Could it be because he's an arrogant…Kai…" Amara's hold on the phone slipped slightly.

"An arrogant Kai? Not much of an insult Ams. I would expect better from you," Johnny teased. His voice was heard clearly even though the earpiece was no longer against Amara's ear.

"No he's here." Amara told him quietly bringing the phone back to her mouth. Her eyes locked on the tall shadowed figure walking towards her.

"Then don't you want to finish that?"

"I should go. I'll talk to you later Jon," Amara said quickly before clicking the off switch on the portable phone.

"You didn't have to stop on my account," Kai told her stepping out of the shadows so the moonlight gave her a clear view of him. "I was quite enjoying your side of that conversation."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," Amara huffed turning her face away from the half naked teenage boy in front of her. She kept her gaze outside to the snow. "You might not like what you hear."

"Oh, I wasn't eavesdropping," Kai smirked, easily picking up on her discomfort over his bare upper body. "The whole house could hear you but I think it's safe to say they're all still asleep. My family are pretty heavy sleepers." He sat down on the window seat across from her. "I on the other hand pride myself on being a light sleeper. I'll be the one to hear a burglar."

"That's riveting," Amara said while in her head she was praying he would go away. "You came all the way up here just to tell me that you could hear my conversation in the basement?"

"Actually I was more interested in finding out who sweet little Amara Jones tells her deep dark secrets to." Amara could hear the smirk in his voice. "At first I thought maybe you were talking to Leanne but then I realized how one sided the conversation sounded and you were stopping for breath."

"Are you finished?"

"I then figured you had to be on the phone, which I was right. And to my amazement you were talking with a boy," Kai beamed across at the fuming red head who still refused to look at him. "Boyfriend perhaps?"

"Johnny?" Amara turned to him looking rather amused by the suggestion. "I don't think so."

"Well he's a boy and he's your friend. Sounds pretty possible to me,"

"Geez," Amara groaned covering her eyes with her good hand and shaking her head. "I cannot believe I am having this conversation with you."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Kai asked his tone suddenly serious.

"Why? You actually have to ask why? We do not talk anymore Kai. We haven't actually had a proper conversation in about two years."

"And why is that? Why haven't we talked in two years?"

"It's way to late to get into all that." Amara said standing up to leave. "We're both way too tired to discuss this."

"No," Kai interjected reaching out and grabbing Amara's wrist to stop her. This did more than stop her. Kai grabbed her left wrist. Amara's body crumpled as a jolt of pain shot from her wrist and through the rest of her body.

"Crap." Kai took hold of Amara's waist and pulled her onto his lap before she hit the floor. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

Amara's face was tight and she held her bottom lip firmly between her teeth. She cradled her left wrist against her body. Kai knew if she wasn't in so much pain there would be no way she would still be sitting on his lap.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Kai said pulling Amara's attention away from her throbbing wrist.

"What? We can't. It's too late."

"The medic said if it still hurt you in the morning then you needed to go to the emergency for proper x-rays. It obviously still hurts. The hospital is about an hour away. We'll get you checked out and be back in time for presents."

"Kai…I…"

"If you're not happy it appears that none of us are going to be happy. Now grab your coat and your id. I'll go start the SUV." Giving her a shove in the direction of her bedroom. He turned towards the kitchen and the back door.

"Kai?" Amara called after him. He promptly stopped, turning his head to face her.

"What?"

"You might want to put some pants on or something."

"Oh…right…thanks." Kai turned and headed in the opposite direction towards the stairs leading down to the basement. He hoped Amara hadn't seen him blush.

**0 0 0**

"Well isn't this just a Kodak moment?" Brian cooed.

"Shhh…don't wake them," Leanne warned with a chuckle. "I have to get a picture of this."

"That's so cruel," Brian tsked with a grin standing beside his fiancé. "Now I remember why I'm marrying you." He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him placing a kiss on her temple.

"Among other reasons," Leanne moved away from him and picked up her camera that she had left on the dinning room table. "I can't wait to hear their explanation for this one." Leanne grinned bringing the camera up and focusing on the younger couple on the couch.

There was Kai and Amara lazing on the couch fast asleep. Amara was cuddled comfortably up against the left side of Kai's body, his arms holding her securely there. Amara's left arm, which was now covered with a blue cast at the wrist, was resting across Kai's torso. Her head was resting on his shoulder with his head on hers.

Leanne snapped a picture of the snoozing couple and was poised to run just in case one of them woke up from the bright flash.

"They didn't wake up?" Brian shrugged a little surprised. He knew his sister was a bit of a heavy sleeper but the bright flash of the camera could have woken up the dead.

"Good," Leanne smirked. "The perfect opportunity to take another one just incase that first one didn't work."

"Ah, double the blackmail."

"Exactly." Leanne quickly took another picture. Again the flash lit up the room.

"What the…" Kai groaned. This time he knew the flash wasn't part of whatever he had been dreaming. He was so comfortable and really didn't feel like opening his eyes but regardless of what his body was telling him Kai opened his eyes. There was his sister and Brian hovering over him and he wasn't in his room in the basement either.

"Comfy?" Leanne asked him while grinning like an idiot.

"I was until you two decided to wake me," Kai grumbled slowly waking up to his surroundings. "Are you two five that you had to rush up early on Christmas morning to open your presents?"

"Well now we're a little more interested in why you and my sister are sleeping together on the couch," Brian answered grinning just like Leanne.

"What?" A look of complete shock and worry crossed Kai's tired features. He was suddenly feeling a lot more awake as he looked over at the sleeping girl next to him.

"You two look so cute," Leanne cooed. "And we're never gonna let you forget it." Kai suddenly noticed the camera in his sister's hand.

"Leanne…you can't…" Kai warned making a move to grab it from her hand. He was too worried about jerking Amara and waking her up that he didn't really try very hard once Leanne made a move away from him.

"And why is that?" Leanne asked crossing her arms and waiting for an explanation that pleased her.

"Amara won't like it and if you ever want me and her to be friends again I suggest you don't show that to her."

Leanne thought over what he said and then reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I won't show it around."

"Well you better dislodge yourself from her then before the parents come down and think that you two are suddenly getting along real well," Brian cut in listening for any movement from the bedrooms upstairs.

Kai gently lifted Amara's arm off him and carefully leaned her in the other direction so he could get up from the couch. He was successful and stood up.

"So what exactly were you two doing on the couch together?" Brian asked sounding like a protective older brother.

"We went to the hospital last night to get a cast on Amara's wrist." Kai answered with a shrug. There was no point in getting defensive. They hadn't done anything wrong.

"Yes, we saw that but that still doesn't explain how you ended up on the couch," Leanne pressed.

"I don't really know how we got in that position exactly but Amara fell asleep in the car so I carried her in and just put her on the couch and decided to just stay on the couch myself," Kai explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I was too tired to go back downstairs."

"Fair enough," Brian said acceptingly. "She obviously just cuddled up to you without thinking."

"Obviously," Kai replied looking down at the still sleeping Amara. "There's no way she would cuddle with me if she was awake." He was sure that he had put Amara on the other couch but wasn't about to admit that to Leanne and Brian. That would just raise more questions that he wasn't sure he could answer.

"I'm going to go put on some coffee," Leanne spoke up turning Kai's attention away from his thoughts.

Leanne and Brian disappeared into the kitchen leaving Kai alone in the living room with Amara. He sat on the couch opposite her, the couch he was sure he had put her on.

"It's Christmas!" Kai's head whipped in the direction of the excited voice. Holly stood in the doorway of the room that she and Amara were sharing with a huge grin spread across her angelic face. Blonde curls were stroon across her face matted down on the side she had obviously been sleeping on.

"Presents!" Holly shrieked making a beeline for the tree.

"Hold on Squirt," Kai grabbed his little sister as she tried to rush past him. "We gotta wait till everyone is up."

"But Kai…" the small girl pouted rather loudly.

"Shh…" Kai brought a finger up to his lips and pointed at the sleeping teen on the couch.

"But Kai," she started again this time bringing her tone down just under a shriek. "I've been waiting a long time."

"Well then I won't hurt you to wait a little longer," Kai said giving her a smile. "Now go get some breakfast to keep yourself busy."

"Okay," Holly gave Kai's neck a squeeze and then rushed to the kitchen.

"That was really sweet," a groggy voice captured Kai's attention.

Kai smiled seeing that Amara was awake and in seemingly good spirits. "I'm not all bad. Got a bit of a soft spot for that kid."

Amara smiled not really knowing what else to say to him. She sat up and ran her fingers through her red hair. The blue cast on her wrist caught her attention. "Thanks for taking me last night."

Kai shrugged. "I didn't really think everyone would want to hear you whine about it all day."

"How considerate of you," Amara drawled rising from the couch and making a move to leave. "I'll remember to keep my discomforts to myself then."

"Amara…" Kai said trying not to laugh. She was a little funny when she was mad.

"Why do you do that?" Amara snapped throwing up her arms as if defeated.

"Do what?"

"Act all sweet and then turn around and be a complete sarcastic jerk to me." Amara glared down at him since he was still seated on the couch. "You're so two faced."

"I'm two faced?" Kai repeated feeling a little stunned by the accusation. "You're really one to talk." Kai stood up choosing to stand right in front of her. Forcing her to look up at him in doing so. "You can't say one civil thing to me. You can't take any joke from me. You're impossible to be around. I can't seem to win."

"I have my reasons," Amara huffed crossing her arms against her chest.

"Care to share them?"

"Not really," Amara replied making a move to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"I think I have a right to know if you have a problem with me," Kai told her, his tone dangerous.

"You lost any kind of rights you had years ago." Amara seethed back through clenched teeth.

"Is that so…"

"Good morning you two," Vicki smiled sweetly at them as she floated down the staircase. Neil and Nancy behind her.

"Morning," Kai and Amara grumbled in unison still glaring at each other.

"Amara, honey, when did you get that cast?" Nancy rushed to her daughter's side and held the bandaged wrist in her hands.

"Oh…" Amara suddenly felt flustered. "I…we…"

"Amara and I went to the hospital last night," Kai replied calmly.

"Oh?" The parents were suddenly all ears.

"I heard someone in the kitchen last night and when I went upstairs to investigate there was Amara trying to find some Advil," Kai told them. Amara was even interested in what he had to say. She was amazed about how easy the lies seemed to come. "Shortly after we headed to the hospital and sure enough it's broken."

"Oh Amara," Nancy pulled her daughter close. "You poor thing."

"I'm fine, mom," Amara mumbled against her mom's shoulder.

"Presents!" Holly came screaming into the living room. Brian and Leanne were close behind the younger girl.

"Let's do this so we can all have some peace," Brian groaned scooping Holly up over his shoulder. The little girl squealed with joy.

Vicki and Nancy took charge placing the presents in front of the recipient. Holly, being the youngest, was excited by everything she opened. She kept jumping up and hugging everyone.

Amara couldn't help but smile. She remembered being younger and getting that excited over Christmas. Her parents had always been great gift givers. They always saved the thing she wanted most for last. It made it all the more exciting. Amara stole a glance over at Kai who was quietly opening the pile of presents in front of him. He had the box from her in his hand. They weren't suppose to put their names on the secret Santa present so he didn't know it was from her.

He inspected the box before ripping off the colorful snowman wrapping paper. Amara was a little anxious to see his reaction.

"Amara, aren't you going to open something else?" Amara turned her attention towards her mother. There was still a stack of unopened presents sitting beside her.

"Oh right," Amara said quickly grabbing the box off the top of the pile. She stole a quick glance over at Jake. He had already moved on to the next present.

Later that evening after they had all finished their Christmas dinner, Amara retired to the window seat to read one of the new books she had gotten from Brian. The parents were in the kitchen playing poker, while Brian and Leanne watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas with Holly upstairs in the loft. Amara had no idea where Kai was and that worried her. She found it easier to spar with him when she knew where he would be coming from.

Amara soon forgot about Amara and everyone else as her book started to become more interesting.

"Good book?" Kai was now sitting across from her on the window seat. Amara nodded but didn't look up. Maybe if she didn't talk to him he would get the point that his presence wasn't wanted. "I wanted to thank you." Now Amara was interested.

"For what?" Amara bit her lip nervously wondering if he had figured out that she was his secret Santa.

"This." Amara looked at the CD in his hand. Yes, he had figured it out.

"What makes you think I gave that to you?" she replied trying to sounds as natural as possible.

"Simple deduction really," he smirked. "My dad is clueless when it comes to my music and my mom would hate the cover. Leanne is against buying CDs. She would rather download it all and burn it. Holly not a chance. And I have my doubts that it would be your mom or your brother." He sounded so sure of himself. Amara was seething. "That leaves you. You've been in my car, you've flipped through my CDs, and you would know what I would like."

Amara said nothing. What could she say to that? There was no point in denying it. He was right. And why did she care so much that he knew anyways? It was just a stupid secret Santa present it didn't mean anything. She lifted her book and pretended that she was reading.

"I want to be friends Amara," Kai said reaching out a hand to lower her book from her face. "Can we be friends?" She could only stare at him. "Whatever I did to piss you off I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I just want to be friends."

Amara willingly let the silence hang between them. This made her even more uncomfortable than him confronting her about the present.

"I…You…" Amara started but the words weren't sounding right in her head. "Friends?"

"Yes," Kai urged. "I know it can't be anything like it use to be but we can at least be civil can't we?"

"I guess," Amara looked out the window. It was easier to form proper thoughts when he wasn't staring right into her eyes.

"Good," Kai smiled leaning his back against the wall. He had won now he could relax.

A million things started racing through Amara's mind at once. She had just agreed to be friends with Kai Hiwatari. Well they had been friends before but now she was going to have to try again. There would be effort involved but this was a good thing. It was. Amara tried her best to convince herself.

"Shouldn't we shake on it or something?" Amara mumbled looking at Kai.

"Sure, if you want," he reached out his much larger hand towards her. Amara did the same and they sealed their new friendship. Kai smiled at her one more time then stood to leave.

"Not good," Amara hissed under her breath once Kai had disappeared into the kitchen. "Not good at all."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there it is…chapter 6…ain't it just beautiful??? Well I thought so. It's a longer one too…took a while to write. Well I hope you all enjoy it and please review.

Miss Wright

THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS:

**reanimeangel:** I'm sorry last chapter seemed so short…this one is longer. I'm sorry to disappoint you with there being no kisses but there will be you just have to wait. Thanks for reviewing ;)

**konfizkate91**: Sorry for taking my time…I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reviewing!

**XoOBlackDragonOox: **Thanks for the review.

**Scarlet Witch 41: **Was it really that short??? You're the second person to say that to me…well I hope this one seems longer cuz I think it really is. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing ;)

**X.o.XAngel of the DamnedX.o.X**: You're right Kai's ego is a little too big to get bruised that's why it needs a little injury to deflate it. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you think my story is cool and awesome ;)


	7. Happy New Year

**DISCALIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades, only my ocs and the plot**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 7: Happy New Year**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Party? Mother, I'm so not in the mood," Amara groaned turning in her bed so her back was facing her mother. She snuggled deeper into her blankets trying to bury her face from the intruding light. Amara's room was dark other than the light that was now shining through the doorway.

"I know honey, but it's New Years Eve," Nancy informed her daughter. "I thought it would be nice if we did something fun."

"Yes, but why with the Hiwatari's?" she mumbled her reply. "Didn't we have enough 'fun' with them at Christmas?"

"Of course and now we're going to have more fun with them and a bunch of other people at their party tomorrow night," Nancy said her tone final. "Vicki said you could invite some of your friends if you wanted to."

"How nice," Amara grumbled hoping her mother didn't hear her.

"Amara Edwina, get up. You can't stay in bed all day," Nancy pulled back her daughter's duvet. Amara just curled into a ball and hugged her pillow. "Do I have to call your brother to come tickle you?"

"Fine, I'm up!" Amara sat up quickly causing a slight head rush.

"Good, Jules called earlier by the way," Nancy called over her shoulder as she exited her daughter's bedroom.

"Thanks," Amara replied before flopping back onto her pillow. She picked up the cordless phone that was sitting on her nightstand and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" Jules's cheerful voice broke in on the second ring.

"You are way too happy in the morning," Amara said in a groggy voice still thick with sleep.

"Ams, it's almost noon. I've been up for the past four hours," Jules said. "What's up?"

"You called me. I'm just returning it," Amara replied dragging herself from her bed to find some clothes.

"Oh, right," Jules chuckled. "I was wondering what you were doing for New Years?"

"I get to go to a party," Amara told her.

"It's rather annoying that you sound so uninterested in getting to do something fun. I get to stay home now that you're not free," Jules huffed.

"Oh, but you didn't hear the best part," Amara said with mock excitement. "It's at the Hiwatari's house which means I get to spend even more quality time with my newest best friend Kai."

"Okay now you're really annoying me."

"My mom said I could bring some friends so that means you're coming with me so stop complaining," Amara snapped but there was no mistaking the sarcasm in her voice. Even though she couldn't see her friend's expression, Amara knew Jules would be beaming.

"Seriously?" Jules asked her voice going up a few octaves. " I get to go to a real New Year's party?"

"Yes, I'm going to call Johnny too," Amara, said with a small laugh. "I need all the support I can get."

"Is it formal?"

"What?"

"Is it a formal party?"

"Oh crap I hope not," Amara groaned.

"We don't want to show up in the wrong thing. Ask your mom and then call me," Jules said eagerly. Jules loved to dress up any chance she got. Amara on the other hand could care less.

"Sure, whatever. I'll call you later then."

"Okay, oh this is going to be so much fun!" Jules squealed. "Bye."

"Bye," Amara mumbled then clicked the off button on her phone. "Mom?" Amara gathered up things to go have a shower while she waited for her mother to reply. "Mom?"

"What is it Amara?" Nancy called from the foot of the stairs.

"Is this party formal?" Amara asked walking out of her room and crossing the hall to the bathroom.

"Well semi-formal," Nancy replied with a shrug. "You'll just have to wear small cocktail dress or skirt." Amara's head peaked around the corner from out of the bathroom door. She looked rather disgusted at the thought. "Oh, honey its not that bad."

"Mother, I don't own a dress, well not one that fits me anymore," Amara whimpered moving to stand at the top of the stairs. "I'm gonna have to shave my legs. You know I don't do that until summer. My legs are hibernating. If I shave them now they will be prickly for weeks again. They just started to get soft."

"Well that is a problem," Nancy said obviously pretending to be serious and not caring if her daughter picked up on it. "You'll just have to wear a really long skirt."

"Right, that would be real attractive."

"Did I miss something?" Nancy asked with raised brows. "Are you trying to attract someone that's going to be at this party?"

"No mother!" Amara said quickly. "I just don't want all the Hiwatari's friends to think that I'm a prude or anything."

"No of course not honey," Nancy agreed with a small smile. "We wouldn't want Kai to think that."

"Whatever mom, I'm having a shower now." Amara stormed into the bathroom.

**0 0 0**

"You're usually a little happier when you're shopping with someone else's money," Jules commented as she walked through the mall with Amara. She had called Jules begging her to help find a dress for the party.

"Yes, but usually I get to spend it on something fun," Amara said with a frown. "Dresses aren't really my idea of fun."

"Well then we'll just have to find you a fun dress," Jules beamed pulling Amara into a funky shop.

"How much time do you have?" Amara mumbled with a small smile.

"We're getting you a dress even if you have to try on every dress in the store."

"Is that a threat because that's just mean?" Amara stared in disbelief at her friend. The store was wall-to-wall party dresses ranging from super fancy to summer party. They really would have been there forever if Amara were to try on every dress.

"I still like the first one I tried on the best,' Amara huffed two hours after they had started.

Jules and the sales clerks had been handing Amara random dresses in her size since Amara refused to say she liked anything. She was currently standing in front of the mirror wearing a short black off the shoulder dress with an angled hemline.

"Which one was that again?" Jules asked heaving a sigh of exhaustion. "They all seem a blur."

"Hold on." Amara disappeared back into the dressing room.

"I'm surprised you even remember which one it was," Jules said slumping down in one of the padded chairs. "They all seem the same now that I think about it. So many little black dresses. They're going to haunt me in my sleep I tell you."

"Wow, you're really starting to sound like me," Amara said from behind the closed door. "That's just plain scary."

"You're right," Jules agreed a little stunned. "Maybe we need some time apart."

"Yes, but then who would you drag with you to those poetry readings at the library?"

"I could always drag Johnny with me," Jules shrugged.

"This is true but he's probably be even more annoying then I am," Amara chuckled.

"You two have no appreciation for art."

"Hey, music is art and I have a great, deep appreciation for that," Amara said stepping out of the dressing room with her hands on her hips.

The dress Amara had chosen was a short blue strapless number. It was the perfect shade to set off her deep sapphire eyes. The dress was simple with a thin silver band just under her bust. The material hugged her waist in a flattering fashion then flared out slightly at her hips.

"Well what do you think?" Amara gave a little twirl letting the soft fabric swish around her.

"It's beautiful," Jules answered honestly. "Why couldn't we have figured that out two hours ago?"

"I think you just wanted to torture me," Amara said with a cheeky smile.

"It seems I tortured myself in the process."

"Oh the cruel irony," Amara chuckled then disappeared back into the dressing room.

**0 0 0**

"I don't wanna go in," Amara whimpered pulling Jules and Johnny to a halt just in front of the Hiwatari's front door.

Nancy was helping Vicki with some of the set up and had left Amara and her friends to arrive on their own. The three of them had met up at Amara's house and walked down the road to the party.

"We're here and we're going in," Jules stated firmly. She tried to push Amara closer to the door but she struggled. Amara even made a sad attempt to run for it but Johnny grabbed her.

"Amara, what is the big deal?" he asked holding her upper arms so she couldn't run.

"I can't be around Kai for more than five minutes without him saying something to rile me up," Amara huffed. "And being in a dress just adds more fuel to the fire."

"What does being in a dress have to do with it?" Jules asked her eyebrows raised.

"I never wear them."

"Okay, Ams, listen to me," Johnny said regaining his friend's attention. "We will help keep Kai away from you and don't rise to the occasion. You know he just wants to get a rise out of you so don't let him." Amara frowned. "Can you do that Ams?"

"I'll try," she agreed still frowning. "But I can't promise that I won't lash back."

"Fair enough. Jules, ring the doorbell. It's freezing out here," Johnny said turning Amara around so she was facing the door again, a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Amara!" Holly greeted them with a shriek. She wrapped her small arms around Sam's waist knocking her backwards slightly into Johnny.

"Hey Holls," Amara smiled and patted the younger girl's blonde head. "How's it going?"

"Good," the little girl shrugged. "I got stuck with coat duty. Kai won the coin toss."

"I won fair and square, Squirt," Kai said coming up behind his sister. "Now do your job and get these people's coats."

Amara, Jules and Johnny all took off their coats and handed them to the small blonde.

"Thanks Holls," Amara giving Holly a pat on the back.

"Well, well, well, can't remember the time I saw you in a dress, Smurf," Kai said with a teasing smile. Amara rolled her eyes trying her best to let the comment slide.

"Smurf?" Jules asked, eyebrows raised. Her eyes moved back and forth from Amara to Kai waiting for an explanation.

"Childhood nickname," Amara finally mumbled.

"Amara was always rather small for her age," Nancy came in the room to greet them champagne glass in her hand. She put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Therefore she was called our little smurf."

"Thank you mother for that little bit of history," Amara said casting a glare Kai's direction.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Nancy placed a kiss on her daughter's head. "Come on in kids, there's plenty of food and stuff."

Jules and Johnny followed Nancy as she pulled them out of the large front entry way and into the living room, which was to their left. Amara followed behind slowly.

"Are you going to be mad at me for the rest of the night now?" Kai asked coming up to walk beside her.

"I'm strongly considering it," Amara said not looking at him. Instead she smiled at a few of the people she knew from other parties that she had attended at the Hiwatari's.

"You think you hate me but you really don't," Kai whispered in her ear when she stopped at the buffet table. His warm breath tickled her ear sending unwanted shivers down Amara's back "You're a bad liar, Smurf."

Amara turned to lash back but Kai was already disappearing into the kitchen. A low growl escaped Amara's lips. Kai Hiwatari was put on this earth to annoy the hell out of her, this she was sure of.

Still seething, Amara made a quick scan of the living room where most of the adult guests had gathered. She recognized most of the people from other parties she had attended at the Hiwatari's over the years. Amara's eyes caught on her mother. Nancy was talking with a man Amara wasn't familiar with. Her mother was laughing and kept putting her hand on the man's arm as she talked. All Amara's annoyance was now focused on the unknown man.

"Your glare doesn't quite go with that nice dress." Amara whipped her head around excepting to see Kai again, but instead it was her brother. Some of her anger died down.

"Who is that?" Amara asked trying to sound non-chalant but she knew her brother would see right through her calm act.

"I don't know," Brian replied, trying not to laugh at his sister's expression. "Maybe we should go find out." Before Amara could say anything to stop him, Brian pulled her with him over to their mom and the man.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my children," Nancy beamed. "This is Brian." Brian reached to shake the man's hand. "He's engaged to marry Leanne, Neil and Vicki's daughter." The man nodded his understanding. "And this is my daughter Amara."

"It's very nice to meet you both," he smiled.

Amara took a moment to look the man over. He was dressed in black pants and a dark red striped dress shirt. His hair was black with some distinguished gray around his temple. He reminded Amara of someone but she couldn't place her finger on who.

"I'm gonna go find Jules and Johnny," Amara said and quickly took off in the direction of the kitchen before her mom could stop her.

The Hiwatari's large kitchen was connected to their sunken family room. There seemed to be people everywhere. A few younger kids were running around sneaking snacks off the table then running out into the front entry. Amara scanned the room for her friends. She tried to make out the back of their head from the group sitting on the couches in the family room. Vicki noticed Amara as soon as she entered the room.

"Amara, honey, you look amazing," she gushed. "I love that color on you, brings out your eyes." Amara offered a weak smile of thanks. "The kids are in the family room. You should go join them." With that Vicki left and went back to playing hostess.

Amara crossed the kitchen and stepped down three steps into the family room. When Vicki said kids she meant teens. Kai and his friends to be exact. Sitting on the couches facing the Hiwatari's big screen TV were what Amara would have referred to as the popular kids at school.

Tala, Kai's best friend, sat on one of the couch ends, a black haired beauty whose name Amara didn't know, draped across him. Rei, another one of Kai's close friends, lay across the other couch his feet resting on the lap of a cute pink haired girl. A few other couples that Amara didn't recognize filled the other chairs and the floor. Kai sat on the floor leaning against one of the couches. Mya Greene behind him giving his a shoulder massage.

Amara rolled her eyes as she crossed the room to sit by Jules and Johnny. No one in the room talked. There was a bit of quiet mumbling between couples but everyone seemed pretty intent on watching the teen slasher movie that Amara didn't recognize.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," the killer on the movie called out into the eerie darkness.

Amara hid her face behind a pillow and hummed gently to herself. Suddenly the ring of a cell phone broke through Amara's humming. Amara peaked over her pillow to see one of Kai's guy friends flip open his cell. Amara hoped he was unable to see her staring at him in the dark. The guy leaned down and said something to Kai but Amara couldn't hear them.

"Alright guys the party is moving downstairs," the guy with the phone whooped. The movie was quickly shut off and they all headed towards the stairs leading to the basement.

Amara looked to Jules and Johnny, unsure what to do. They both shrugged and got to their feet.

"May as well see what they're doing," Jules said following the rest of the crowd, Johnny close behind her. Amara stayed on the floor mouth gaping at her friends.

"We're gonna go downstairs and listen to some music and stuff, mom," Amara heard Kai tell Vicki.

"Okay sweetie, we'll call you up when it's time for the countdown," Vicki answered.

"That's okay we'll catch it on the TV downstairs," Kai said.

"Okay, suit yourself," Vicki smiled then left the kitchen with another tray of food.

"Coming Smurf?" Kai asked, startling Amara who hadn't realized he had moved to the railing that overlooked the sunken family room. He was leaning against the railing and looking down at her.

"I guess," Amara frowned and stood to follow him.

"Let the real party begin!" Tala cheered throwing his hands up in the air. Amara couldn't miss the beer bottles in his hands. Everyone else joined in on the cheering, including Kai who was standing in the doorway to the basement family room in front of Amara. Tala began to pass beers out to the other guests.

"I don't believe this," Amara growled as quietly as she could to Jules and Johnny. "The parents are upstairs and they're getting drunk. How stupid can you get?"

"Calm down Ams," Johnny said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"They obviously know what they're doing," Jules added.

"You're condoning this?" Amara's jaw dropped in a very unladylike fashion.

Jules shrugged at her friend's accusation. "Come on Ams, it's not the end of the world. You don't have to have anything if you don't want to."

"I don't want to," Amara stated. "And I don't think you guys should either."

"Stop being such a mother, Smurf," Kai said coming up beside her and draping an arm across her shoulders. "Go ahead and help yourselves." Kai told Jules and Johnny.

"Get off of me," Amara growled, ducking out from under Kai's arm. "This is a pretty good idea you've come up with here but what's stopping me from going upstairs and ratting you out?" Amara crossed her arms against her chest waiting for his reply. A flicker of worry crossed Kai's features.

"You wouldn't do it," he shrugged confidently. He took a leisurely sip from the beer in his hand

"Oh wouldn't I?" Amara snapped making a move for the stairwell.

"Amara, wait," Kai rushed to get in front of her. "You can't…please."

"Why shouldn't I? I owe you nothing."

"I thought we were going to be friends," Kai pleaded with her. "You know how dead I'll be…"

"Cool your jets," Amara rolled her eyes. "I hate to see a big boy like you cry. I'm not going to tell."

"Thank you,"Kai moved forward and hugged a very surprised Amara. "You're a great friend, Ams."

"Don't think I won't tell next time," Amara added poking him in the chest with her finger. "This is a one time deal, Hiwatari." Kai nodded his understanding, a huge grin still across his face. "Now will you please move so I can go upstairs."

"Sure," Kai willingly moved to the one side so Amara could pass. "I owe you big time."

"You bet you do." Amara added without turning around. She headed back into the living room where all the adults were gathering.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Amara called out the count down along with everyone else. She had spent the last hour chatting with Leanne and Brian's friends and a few of the other adults that she was introduced to by either her mom or Vicki. Jules and Johnny had not followed Amara upstairs and because of this she was a little worried and a little angry. For now that was all forgotten as they counted down and watched the ball drop in New York on the Hiwatari's big screen TV. Couples around Amara hugged and kissed to bring in the New Year.

Amara turned to leave the crowded room and found herself bumping into someone who she didn't know was standing behind her.

"Sorry," Amara mumbled an apology and looked up to face whoever she had run into. Before Amara could see who it was, they brought their lips down to Amara's.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!**

**Rampant Chaos: **Thanks for the review…yeah this plot has a lot to do with real life. Kai is very thoughtful…maybe almost too much but he's got his own problems dun dun dun.

**Moonlight Kitten: **Thanks for the review. I will keep going…finish the story and all. Kai and Amara are sweet aren't they.

**Blackdranzergurl: **Thanks for the review.

**xInfernal: **Thanks for the review…yes they are friends…for now.

**lexc-angel: **Thanks for the review…glad you like the story.

**Truble: **Wow I'm glad you like my stuff so much…thanks. I love your stuff too I hope you find some more time to update.

**Scarlet Witch 41: **Thanks for the review…you're so faithful for reviewing all my fics which is nice. Thanks again.

**konfizkate91: **Yes, there will be kisses…I'm a bit of a romantic and like that kinda stuff so it will come lol and there was a bit of a kiss at the end of this chapter too. Wait and see. Thanks for the review.

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF: **Thanks for the review. Yeah the Sam and Jake thing may come up cuz I'm working on another story and sometimes get my characters mixed up when I'm on a roll…excuse the typos lol.

**Star: **Thanks for the review

**Shelly: **Thanks for the review

**YOU ALL ROCK PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**


	8. Driving, Apologizing, Partying?

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades…only my OCs and the plot. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 8: Driving, Apologizing, Partying?**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Pull over! Pull over!" Bryan ordered calmly.

"Alright, alright," Amara snapped back. She pulled the '67 Mustang over to the side of the road.

"Slowly. Down shift." Bryan cringed as the gears made a horrible grinding sound.

Amara jammed the car into park and turned off the engine leaving the keys in the ignition. She stared straight ahead not looking at her brother.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Amara shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I'm doubting that one, Ams," Bryan said. He shifted in his seat so his back was leaning against the car door. Amara still refused to look at him so he continued to talk to her profile. "You've been asking me since I got home to teach you how to drive standard and now I finally have a day off where Leanne isn't talking wedding with me, and you aren't even trying to learn properly."

"Sorry, Bry," Amara said honestly. "I guess I'm just tired."

"That's a lame excuse. You've had three days to recover from New Years."

"Whatever," Amara huffed clearly not enjoying the conversation.

"You haven't been yourself since the Hiwatari's party. You've been ignoring Jules's phone calls and you've been snippy with everyone. That is not nothing."

"I must be PMSing," Amara answered looking out her window.

" Fair enough but that doesn't explain why you've been ignoring your best friend."

"The problem between me and Jules is between me and Jules. And I will deal with that when I feel like it. I don't need your opinion on that." Amara snapped back. She turned to glare at her brother.

"Get out!" Bryan commanded his voice stern.

"What?" Amara's mouth fell open.

"Get out of the car," he repeated slowly. His face was still. There was not making out whether or not he was joking. Bryan leaned over and unbuckled Amara's seatbelt and then his own.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Amara whined. "Just because I won't tell you my problems you're kicking me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out out," Bryan replied. "I'm kicking you out of the drivers seat."

"Oh," Amara said a little relieved and embarrassed.

After that Amara willingly switched seats and let her brother drive. They drove in silence. Amara stared out her window and watched the scenery roll by.

Bryan was right. Everything he had said was right. Amara had been short tempered, especially with her mom. Jules had been trying to get a hold of Amara as well but she either didn't pick up the phone or told her mom to take a message. Amara was feeling a little betrayed after the party.

The car stopped. Amara focused her attention on her surroundings. They weren't home. The house in front of them was Jules's. Bryan had driven her right to the last place she wanted to be.

"Okay, now I really do want you to get out," Bryan said.

"You obviously missed mother's lecture on not meddling in other people's business," Amara breathed sounding an awful lot like a growl.

"Yeah, I must have missed that one," he smirked back. "Now get out."

"You're mean."

"I'm being helpful, for all our sakes." Bryan leaned over and unbuckled her seatbelt for the second time that day.

Amara just glared at him. Once she was out of the car she stood at the base of the Hamilton's driveway and watched the blue mustang until it turned the corner out of sight. Amara breathed in and then let the air whoosh back out. She could just walk away but she knew she needed to work things out with her friend. If she could become friends with Kai Hiwatari again she could fix the mess she made with Jules.

Amara inched up the to the door and rang the bell. Out of habit she rang it rapidly twice. It was Amara and Jules's way of knowing who it was at the door.

Jules opened the door wide enough to stick her head out. She stared at Amara looking less than pleased.

"Hi," Amara offered with a small smile.

"'Bout time you got your butt over here to apologize," she replied.

"Me!" Amara gasped. "Me apologize…what about you?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you haven't I," Jules snapped back. She opened the door wider. Her hands were now on her hips.

"Yeah…well…I didn't feel like talking," Amara shot back lamely.

"Well maybe I don't feel like talking to you now," Jules replied.

"Fine! It was Bryan's idea for me to come talk to you anyway," Amara turned to storm down the driveway dramatically.

"Bryan made you come here? Why does he care?"

"Apparently my attitude has been…well bad…since the party," Amara answered her temper dwindling a little. "He attributed that to me not returning your phone calls and brought me here."

"Oh," Jules said. "Well you better come inside then."

"Come inside?"

"We're not going to talk this out in the driveway," Jules smiled. "People will be listening. Rich people have no lives."

Amara couldn't help but smile. She followed Jules into the house.

**0 0 0**

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite people." Johnny beamed draping his arms over Amara and Jules' shoulders as they walked down the hall. "Aren't you guys just thrilled to be back in this fine learning establishment?"

"Thrilled isn't the word I would use to describe it," Amara frowned.

The first day back to school is never fun. It meant back to the grade grind and for the first three weeks they would be prepping for end of semester exams. Not really anyone's idea of real fun.

"Come on Ams, its not that bad," Jules said. Amara gave her a look as if she was insane. "We get to see each other everyday again and it's just review right now."

"And we get a few days off during exam week," Johnny added.

"I know. Its just Bryan went back to California again." Johnny and Jules nodded their understanding. "He won't be back till June which is only two weeks before the wedding."

"Oh, yeah they're getting married. Guess that means you and Kai will be family," Johnny teased. Amara shot him a warning glare. "Who knows maybe you and Kai will follow suit."

"Die!" Amara hollered jumping onto Johnny's back.

"Jules! Help!" Johnny begged. He was trying to hold Amara off and keep her from falling at the same time.

"You asked for it," Jules replied stepping back so she wouldn't get hit as Johnny spun around with Amara on his back. "I am not getting involved. Besides I'm in a skirt."

"Wouldn't want to mess with the outfit," Amara smirked. She was clearly enjoying herself. "Now giddy up you!" Johnny and Amara bounded down the hallway leaving Jules standing all alone.

Jules just smiled to herself and turned to her locker. Those two were such children sometimes.

"Hey Jules." A cheery voice said. Jules turned around to meet its owner.

A petite pink haired girl stood in front of her.

"Oh hey Mariah," Jules said with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Good." Mariah's smile was perfect. Jules found her eyes drawn to her white straight teeth. Mariah seemed to have the perfect 'movie star' smile. "I just wanted to thank you again for tutoring me."

"No problem," Jules replied. "Glad I could help."

"I wanted to invite you to this party a friend of mine is having." She offered Jules a bright yellow piece of paper. "I've never really seen you at any of the parties before and being our grad year and everything…" She seemed to trail off not knowing how to finish her thought without sounding snotty.

Mariah Ling and Jules were not in the same 'circle' as Amara would say. When Jules had first taken the tutoring job she was worried that her so called social status would be a problem Mariah turned out to be nice.

"Yeah, thanks." Jules said quickly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Cool," Mariah beamed. "Catch ya later."

"Bye." Jules looked down at the paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Amara and Johnny were suddenly back at her side.

"Were you just talking to Mariah Ling?" Amara demanded curiously.

"Yeah so? Is it a bad thing that she talked to me?" Jules shot back.

"No," Amara replied. "It's just that she's…"

"Popular." Jules and Johnny said in unison. Amara chuckled. She was a bit of a broken record.

"We've heard it before Ams," Johnny said pulling both girls to him again. Amara stuck her tongue out at him.

"I tutored her last semester," Jules explained. "She was just inviting me to a party."

"A party?" Amara snatched the paper away. She quickly skimmed over it. "You're not going to this. Are you?"

Jules shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it would be kind of cool." She ignored the evil look Amara was casting her way. "We've never gone. How can it hurt just once?"

"It's just going to be a bunch of the popular kids getting drunk," Amara said. "Didn't get enough of that at Kai's place?"

"Ams, stop being such a stick in the mud," Johnny interjected. "You're starting to sound like my mother."

"Just being the voice of reason," Amara huffed.

"You don't have to go," Johnny said. "Jules and I can go without you."

"I don't think so bud. It's either all or nothing."

"We'll just make an appearance then," Jules offered. "Long enough to say hi to Mariah and be seen. How's that?"

"Fine," Amara agreed slowly. "It could be fun."

"That's our girl," Jules hugged her. "You'll see. It will be a fun new experience for you."

"You really do need to be more social, Amara," Johnny said seriously. "How else do you expect to find a good mate in life." He smiled at Amara's typical glare.

"Oh, shut it," Amara rolled her eyes.

**0 0 0**

"What's got you all mopey?" Meredith asked Amara when she came to work on Friday night.

Amara put her tray down and started to prepare the drinks for her table. "I'm not mopey."

"Hun, you've been walking around like a zombie the last two shifts," Meredith pointed out. "Something's up." A cheeky smile graced the older girl's lips. "Boy problems by chance."

"You wish," Amara, groaned trying to hold back a smile. "The lack there of might be more of an issue but I really could care less about that."

"Well maybe we need to find you a boy."

"Customers await," Amara smiled lifting her full tray. She left the back to the safety of the dinning room.

"This isn't a dead topic yet," Meredith shot back at Amara's retreating figure.

Amara walked carefully trying her best not to tip the full tray of drinks. She was glad to have the distraction of work before the party. A part of her was hoping that she would be asked to stay longer so she could bail but something told her she wasn't going to get out of it that easily. Jules was picking her up and they were going to go straight there.

After putting the appropriate drink in front of the right customer, Amara took out her pen and pad to jot down orders. The place was pretty dead for a Friday night but Amara had her hands full with a large group of twenty somethings. The lack of customers meant a shorter shift. Amara finished taking the orders and turned to go back to the kitchen. She looked up just in time to see Kai and two of his friends walk in the door.

Kai was looking straight at Amara. A small smile graced his lips. He was probably laughing at Amara's deer in the headlight's expression. Amara quickly ducked into the back. If Meredith had seen Kai staring at Amara, she would never hear the end of it.

Amara glanced up at the clock as she placed her order. There was still two hours left of her shift. Kai could easily be there the whole time. "Just what I needed." Amara growled under her breath.

"You have a thing for that tall blue haired guy." Meredith was back in the kitchen. "I knew it. He's always here."

"Don't you have hostessing to do," Amara said trying to brush it off.

"Fine, be that way if you want," she replied. Amara was a little stunned that Meredith gave up so easily. Meredith turned to head back out to her podium. "Oh, by the way, he's sitting in your section."

**0 0 0**

"Come on Jules," Amara mumbled to herself. She looked down at her watch. Her shift had ended fifteen minutes ago. She could no longer feel her fingers.

"Well if it isn't little Smurf." Amara cringed. She turned to see Kai walking towards her.

"I thought you left already," came Amara's cold reply.

"I didn't see your car outside thought you might want a lift home," Kai said stopping so he was standing beside her. She refused to look at him. Instead she kept her attention on the entrance to the parking lot.

"I've got a ride, thanks."

"Does Smurf have a date?" Kai teased poking Amara in the side. He unfortunately knew exactly where her ticklish spot was.

"Bugger off," Amara snapped moving away about ten feet. She kept her gaze on the road.

"Aw come on, Amara. I thought we were going to be friends."

"Fine, if you must know my friend is picking me up and we're going to a party. I don't really want to go but she does so I'm being supportive," Amara rambled.

"Party eh? What kind of party?" Kai asked nonchalantly moving closer to where Amara was now standing.

"I don't know, Jules got the invite from Mariah Ling."

"Mariah Ling." Kai seemed a little taken aback by the name. "You know, you should probably stick with your gut and not go to the party. I know how much you hate popular people, especially drunk popular people. It's just a waste of your Friday night."

Amara eyed him curiously. Kai concerned about how she spent her night. Something wasn't right.

"Oh really," Amara said still skeptical. "Actually I think I do want to go." Kai opened his mouth to say something. "And there's Jules." Kai turned to see a white Sunfire pull into the parking lot.

"Amara, don't go to the party." Amara turned to face him. He was serious. What was up with him? Amara stared at him for a second debating whether or not to take his warning to heart. A honk of a horn disrupted her thoughts and Amara got into the car.

"What did he want?" Jules asked once Amara was in the car.

"Nothing." Amara stared at Kai through the tinted window. He was so serious. Maybe he was being serious. Amara shook her head. "Let's get to this party."

"Alright!" Jules beamed.

They sped out of the parking lot. Amara tried her best to resist the urge to look in the mirror. She wasn't about to start listening to Kai Hiwatari now.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I already know you're all going to kill me for not revealing the kiss…I'm sorry you're gonna have to wait it just didn't work out in this chapter…maybe the next one but no guarantees. Sorry bout that…please review…no flames please. Thanks guys ;)

Miss Wright

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!**

**Rampant Chaos: **Okay that has got to be the longest freaking review I have EVER gotten…thanks lol lol. I'm glad you like my narrative style…thanks. Sorry I cut the chapter off so abruptly but you should know by now that that's what I like to do…I'm a little evil that way. The cleans up well thing isn't an insult. I think it kinda works with anyone. People have their everyday style and then you can dress them up and they can look amazing. That was kinda the point…glad you picked up on it lol. I'm glad you like Kai's personality…some people would think he's a little out of character but like you said its kinda fun to read the different sides of the characters…makes them a little more real. We're not all the same mood everyday right. The peer pressure is going to be a bit of a theme actually…nice to know someone picked up on that. One of the main issues is going to be peer pressure and teen drinking and stuff. I am so flattered that Amara is one of your fav OCs…that's quite the compliment. Thanks for the awesome review.

**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-: **I hope you're not too disappointed that I'm keeping you in suspense but I promise you will know who kissed her…soon. Thanks for the review.

**Tikytikytavvi101: **Thanks for the review.

**evilive: **Yeah I'm such a meanie…I'm a cliffie person in case you didn't already know that. Lol. Thanks for the review.

**Torri-Chiobie: **LIPS LIPS YEP LIPS! SOME GUY'S LIPS! Yeah I didn't reveal it yet…so sorry…thanks for the review though…it was so cute. I loved it.

**Moonshine4352: **Thanks for the review.

**fire spirit of hell: **You're gonna have to wait to find out if you're right but that's a very popular guess lol lol. Thanks for the review.

**Aggs: **Glad you liked the chapter. I will keep writing. Thanks for the review.

**Truble: **Glad you hear you're gonna update too…I love your stories they're awesome. I want to tell you who kissed her but you're gonna have to wait just like everyone else LOL. Thanks for the review.

**konfizkate91: **Thanks for the review. Yeah it seems like the chapters for this story are longer than my others…weird. Well Mya Greene and Kai aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend…they're just a supposed couple. Thanks for the review.

**Sakura Silvy: **Kai is a cutie isn't he lol. Thanks for the review.

**Moonlight Kitten: **Thanks for the review…sorry I didn't answer your question about the kiss…everybody's gotta wait lol.

**Wind Archer: **thanks for the review.

**Scarlet Witch: **Thanks for the review. And you already know I have an lj so no point in answering that question really but whatever. lol lol

**Blackdranzergurl: **You know what it means when you get kissed on new years right? Well if you don't then you might want to ask someone LOL. Thanks for the review.

**xInfernal: **Thanks for the review.

**Shadow-goddess99: **Thanks for the review

**guess: **Thanks for the review…dude!

**Guess: **Yeah see ya is pretty unlikely lol. Thanks for the review…sorry for the cliffhangers.

**ali: **Thanks for the review.

**LEM: **I liked the ending of that chappie too…think its my fav cliffie. You and your cousin eh? Is it a guy cousin? LOL. Kai and Amara's friendship is still a little sketchy though lol. Thanks for the review.

**lilactouch: **Thanks!

**THANKS AGAIN GUYS! REVIEW AGAIN!**


	9. Party Punches

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades, only my OCs and the plot. **

**ENJOY!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 9: Party Punches 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I've been here all of five minutes and I've already lost my friends," Amara whimpered to herself. She had entered the house with Jules and Johnny but now they were nowhere to be found. The porch seemed to be her only escape.

There were teenagers everywhere. The house was huge and still all three floors were wall to wall people. Amara recognized most of the people from around school. She knew the faces but hardly any of the names. Somewhere in that crowd were her two best friends. It was too cold to wait outside for them to exit. Deciding it was better to endure it than freeze to death, Amara went back into the house.

"Hey Baby." A drunken guy stood in front of Amara. He had obviously had a few beers before the one he had in his hand "Take your coat off and stay a while." He made a move to touch her but Amara shimmied out of his reach.

"No thanks. I'm a little chilly." She backed away from him into the living room. He just shrugged and swaggered off in the other direction.

"Watch where you're going." Amara cringed as she backed into another person. She slowly turned to see who it was.

"Sorry," she said quickly. A tall red haired guy stood in front of her. His hair wasn't just red it was bright red styled in two wings on either side of his head. He looked like just another popular pretty boy. Amara recognized him as Kai's friend Tala.

"No problem." He smiled at her. "You're Kai's friend right."

"Yeah, sorta," she replied nervously. Her eyes scanned the room for any sight of Jules or Johnny.

"I thought I recognized you." Tala took a sip from the cup in his hand. He didn't seem too intoxicated. Compared to the other guy he seemed completely sober. "Hard to forget a pretty face like yours."

Amara grimaced. Maybe he was a little more drunk than she thought. "Thanks."

"You lookin for someone?" He asked picking up on her shifty eyes.

"Yeah," Amara admitted. "I kinda lost my friends when we came in. I don't really know anyone else." Amara looked up at him nervously. She couldn't believe she had just admitted that to him. Tala was what she would consider another one of the popular people. Something she was not. To her great surprise, he was smiling at her. And to her even greater surprise, she smiled back.

"Well, that's not good." He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll help you find your friend. I know this house like the back of my hand."

"Really?" Amara found herself asking.

"Belongs to my best friend Rei," Tala replied. He led her out of the living room and dining room towards the kitchen, his arm still securely around Amara's shoulder. "Do you know Rei?" Amara shook her head. "Well we must find our host. I'm sure he would like to meet you. Any friend of Kai's is a friend of ours." Amara just nodded.

Tala navigated them through the kitchen. Music blasted from the stereo in the family room, which was connected to the far side of the kitchen. Couples were dancing all around. A trio of girls were even dancing on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Want a drink?" Tala bellowed over the loud music.

"No thanks I don't drink." Amara shouted back.

"There is stuff without alcohol you know." He unhooked his arm and grabbed a plastic cup from the bag on the counter. He poured a pinky red liquid into it and handed it to Amara. "Here this is just punch. Mariah's special concoction." Amara took a small sip when she noticed that Tala was looking at her expectantly.

"Tastes pretty good," Amara said willingly taking another sip.

"Great. Let's go mingle," Tala said returning his arm to its place across her shoulders.

Half an hour later Amara was still roaming around with Tala. She had refilled her cup about five times with punch and was feeling very bubbly. She was actually enjoying talking to all the strange people Tala introduced her to. They were all really friendly. She credited that too the fact that they were all wasted.

"Hey guys, how's it going." A new voice entered the conversation.

"Kai, dude where have you been," Tala asked. The name Kai pulled Amara's attention forward. She had been staring off into space. For some reason all the lights looked really pretty.

"I've been around." Kai's eyes seemed to be boring into Amara. She just frowned at him. "Looking for her actually." Kai reached forward to take Amara's arm. Tala turned so he couldn't.

"She's been with me," he said almost protectively. "I've been introducing her to the gang."

"How nice of you," Kai replied gritting his teeth. "I think I'll take her now. We need to have a talk." He looked straight at Amara.

"Maybe later dude, I'm enjoying her company."

"Sure you are or are you just waiting till she can't walk anymore so you can sleep with her," Kai growled.

He wasn't sure how drunk his friend truly was. If there was going to be a fight he wanted to put an end to it quickly. If Tala was as drunk as Kai thought he was then Kai could easily take him down but if he wasn't they might be too evenly matched.

"I didn't make her drunk," Tala snapped releasing Amara so he could square off with Kai. He stumbled a little without her to lean on.

"I find that pretty hard to believe since she doesn't drink."

Tala growled then lunged at Kai. They both went crashing back into one of the living room couches. The people on the couch screamed and tried to move away as best they could. Amara looked around as everyone's attention turned to the fighting boys.

Their fighting scared Amara so she did the only thing she could think of. She ran. Her first thought was to get out of the house. Only problem with that was she would have nowhere to go since Jules was her ride. Instead Amara bolted for the stairs that lead to the upper floor of the house. She hadn't gone up their with Tala so maybe Jules was up there.

The first door Amara came to was locked. The second door was open but there was a couple making out on the bed so amara quickly excused herself. Just as she closed the door she felt a wave of sickness wash over her. She was going to throw up. She rushed to the third door hoping it was a bathroom.

Lucky for her the door wasn't locked and it looked like a bathroom. Amara ran her hand along the wall beside the door searching for the light switch. Her finger slid across the plastic of the switch and Amara flicked it on.

"Whoa!"

"That's bright!"

"Sorry." Amara looked up at the couple. Her vision was a little blurred by the bright light, well at least she thought it was the light but something caused her to do a double take at the couple in the bathroom. "Jules? Johnny?"

Sure enough it was her two best friends occupying the bathroom. Jules was sitting on the counter beside the sink, while Johnny stood in front of her. It was obviously that they had just been making out. Both of them were quickly turning red.

"Oh gosh! Oh gosh!" Amara was slowly starting to hyperventilate. "You two…you…" She looked from Jules to Johnny and then back at Jules. "Kissing…friends…"

"Ams, we can explain," Jules started, but Amara was already backing out of the room.

Once Amara was at the top of the stairs she bolted. The urge to throw up was still strong but the urge to get as far away from that bathroom was even stronger. The front door was in sight and all Amara wanted to do was go through it. Suddenly someone stepped in her path and collided with Amara.

"What's your hurry?" the guy asked.

"Get off of me!" Amara began to blindly try to fight the guy's hold.

"Amara! Ams, stop it."

"Kai?" Amara looked up into a pair of familiar silver eyes.

"It's just me," he said soothingly. Amara allowed herself to relax against him for a second. Her head and her heart were pounding and she suddenly felt very tired.

"I gotta get out of here." Her head snapped up. Kai was too surprised to keep his hold and Amara was again on her way to the door.

Kai followed her down the porch steps and onto the semi circle driveway. Another wave of nausea hit Amara and she bent over some bushes. Kai was beside her in a flash holding back her long red hair.

"I can't believe you're drunk," Kai sighed.

"What are you talking about? I just had the punch." Amara groaned still bent over the bushes.

"Mariah's secret concoction has alcohol in it," Kai replied. "She brings it to all Rei's parties, for those who don't want a beer. You shouldn't have taken it. You should have taken a can of coke from the fridge or a glass of water. Then you wouldn't have had any alcohol."

"I'll remember that for next time, mom," Amara looked up to glare at Kai.

Amara straightened up feeling a bit better but her body didn't agree with the quick movement. Dizziness took over and Amara felt herself falling over.

"Sure you're still not drunk," Kai teased having caught Amara before she hit the ground.

"Maybe a little," Amara agreed without looking at Kai. "But you're really one to talk. You probably do this every weekend. This is just my first time."

"Well at least you're admitting it now." Kai smiled. Amara suddenly realized that she was still in his arms and quickly remedied the problem. Kai allowed her to move away from him but his eyes never left her.

"I must be drunk." Amara slowly walked back towards the driveway. "I thought I saw my best friends making out in the bathroom."

"You saw Johnny and Jules making out?" Kai asked following behind her.

"Isn't that what I just said." Amara huffed. She didn't like repeating herself. "They were making out in a bathroom."

"Squirt, I think that was real."

"What makes you think you know my friends?" Amara snapped turning around to face him. "You don't." Amara poked him hard in the chest with her index finger.

"I saw them kiss at the New Years party."

Amara's mouth opened and closed again. "Whaa…what are you talking about?"

"I thought you would have known," Kai answered honestly.

"No, I didn't," she said quietly. Her eyes fixated on the ground. "You don't have to gloat about it."

"I'm not gloating!" Kai put his hands up in the air in surrender. "I feel bad."

"I don't need your pity," Amara snapped. Again she started to make her way to the road. She was having a little trouble walking but she wasn't about to admit that.

"You are a nasty drunk, you know that?" Kai called at her back.

"I'm not drunk," she replied in a singsong voice not bothering to turn around. Her concentration was on not bumping into any of the parked cars she was walking beside.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You're practically falling over. There's no way you'll make it there," Kai said catching up to her. "You'll probably end up falling in front of a car." He tried to take her arm to steady her but Amara pulled away.

"Are you gonna offer me a ride home then or what?" Amara put her hands on her hips trying her best to stay on her feet.

"Nope." Amara stared at him in disbelief. "I'm not driving. I had a few drinks myself and besides I walked here."

"Fine then, I'll just keep walking." Amara brushed past him.

Kai caught Amara's arm again as she passed him and she whipped around to face him. Her plan was to whack him but he had other ideas. When she turned around, Kai bent down and picked her up over his shoulder fireman style.

"Kai!" Amara shrieked realizing what had just happened. "Put me down." She squirmed and kicked and pounded his back with her fists.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to drop you," he said sternly.

"I can walk!"

"Like I said, you'll probably stumble in front of a moving vehicle. Besides between the two of us I'm the one that's less drunk so I'll be making the decisions."

**0 0 0**

"Ugh so bright," Amara groaned rolling over to try and hide from the sunlight pouring through her bedroom window. "Head pounding…brain going to break out of skull…owy."

"Your first hangover." Somebody chuckled.

"I'm not drunk." Amara rolled back the other way to find the person who had intruded.

"I didn't say you were drunk. I said you were hung over from being drunk last night." Jules was sitting on Amara's desk chair near her bed. "Take this." Jules passed Amara a glass of water and two aspirins. Amara sat up and did what she was told. The cool water soothed her dry mouth.

"What are you doing here? Where's my mom? Oh man she's gonna kill me," Amara groaned flopping back onto her pillow.

"Well if you make it downstairs at some point today you will see that your mom left you a nice note saying that she will be gone for the day at a Interior Design conference and won't be home till late." Jules replied. "I am here because Kai called me last night saying that you got drunk at the party and might need some help today."

"He called you?"

"Yeah he said he got my number out of your cell phone."

"Oh." Amara took another sip from her water.

"So what happened to you last night?" Jules asked. "You're so anti drinking and you end up drunk at a party. Quite the turn around."

"Yeah well what about you," Amara snapped back feeling defensive. "You and Johnny making out at the party? What's up with that hmmm?"

"Fair enough," Jules said remaining completely calm. "Johnny and I should have told you but well…we chickened out."

"Chickened out? I'm not that scary."

"We weren't really sure how you were going to take it. You're so opposed to change and us dating would be a really big change," Jules explained.

"You've caught on to that have you," Amara chuckled trying to lighten the mood just a little. She was glad that they weren't yelling at each other. Her head was hurting enough already.

"It kind of just happened on New Years. I guess we both got caught up in the moment and kissed." Jules was smiling like a girl in love. "And you know what they say about kissing on New Years."

"What?"

"The person you kiss on New Years is the person you're gonna spend the rest of the New Year with," Jules explained, the lovesick smile still on her face. Amara frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm not superstitious," Amara answered quickly. "That's a cute theory though."

"Ams, what aren't you telling me?" Jules gave her a skeptical look. Amara knew Jules would figure something was up. She was never good at hiding things from her friend. "You got kissed!"

"Yeah, so it doesn't mean anything," Amara was quick to reply.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed excitedly. "It was Kai wasn't it?"

"So you and Johnny…" Amara said lamely trying to change the subject.

"It was Kai. I knew it."

"Yes, fine it was Kai," Amara replied. "Happy now?" Jules smiled and nodded happily. "He was probably drunk anyway. Disgusting." Amara grimaced. "So is Johnny your boyfriend now?"

"We haven't even made it really official yet. We wanted to tell you first." Jules answered letting Amara change the subject.

"Yeah, well I kinda walked right into that one didn't I."

"I have to admit that was easier than having to tell you," Jules laughed and Amara found herself laughing too.

"I'm happy for you guys." Jules gave her a small look of doubt. "I'm not just saying that either. I think it's great."

"Oh yay!" Jules stood up and hugged Amara. "You promise you're not just saying that?" Jules sat back and eyed her curiously.

"I promise. Just promise me that you won't make out when I'm around or grope each other in the halls or do any of that other gross and disgusting things couples do in the halls at school."

"Promise." Jules laughed.

"Thanks ever so much." Amara moved to get out of her bed. "So what's good hangover food?"

"Come on I'll make you something." Jules put one of Amara's arms over her shoulders and helped her friend down to the kitchen.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I would say that was a pretty quick update…I'm proud of myself…lol. Hope you guys enjoy it and I did answer the kiss question…lol. Well please read and review. Thanks

Miss Wright

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS…YOU ALL ROCK!**


	10. Embrace It

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades…only my OCs. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 10: Embrace It 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Honey, Leanne is going to be here any minute," Nancy called up the stairs at her daughter's closed bedroom door. There was some rummaging and a thump before the door opened. Amara was dressed in her typical jeans and hoody. Her red hair was still damp and looking a little tangled. Nancy just stared at her daughter as she walked down the stairs.

"What? I couldn't find my brush, okay," Amara huffed dropping her wallet and keys on the stairs on her way to the kitchen. She quickly ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"You're going to be in a nice dress shop, you couldn't find anything nicer to wear?"

"Is there a different pair of jeans or hoody you'd rather me wear because that's basically all I got." Amara took a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. She guzzled it down before she spoke again. "I don't really feel the need to wear a dress to a dress shop or anything."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Nancy shrugged taking a seat at the island and looking at her daughter. "It wouldn't hurt you to try a little."

"Try?" Amara quirked a brow at her mother. "What am I trying for exactly, mother dearest?"

"Maybe trying to attract a member of the opposite sex." Nancy's hands immediately went up in mock surrender. "Just a suggestion." Amara remained freakishly calm placing her cup in the sink. Taking this as a good sign, Nancy ventured on with the conversation. "I just thought you might be looking now that your best friend has a boyfriend…"

"I'm not going to go out and get one just because my friend has one, mom," Amara glowered. She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and left the room.

"It was just a thought," Nancy called after her.

"A thought that you should have kept to yourself."

"Ams, you need to be a little more open minded about dating," Nancy continued to talk from the kitchen.

Amara rolled her eyes even though her mom couldn't see her. She sat down on the steps and slipped into her sneakers.

"There must be some guy at your school that you're even a little bit interested in. A cute boy isn't just going to fall into your lap Amara."

"That's really too bad, mother," Amara cut in desperately wanting the conversation to end. She looked through the glass oval in the door praying for Leanne to get there soon. "I might just miss him if I don't trip over him."

"Very funny."

"What can I say I'm a born comedian…oh there's Leanne. See you later mom." Amara was out the door before her mom had a chance to say anything. She was sure her mom yelled something about the how the conversation wasn't over but she couldn't say for sure.

"Morning, Ams," Leanne greeted with a perfect smile. "You look as comfy as always."

"Not you too," Amara groaned sliding into the passenger seat of Leanne's car.

"Your mom bugging you about your wardrobe again," Leanne chuckled.

"Yes and then going on about how I should try harder so I can attract someone of the opposite sex," Amara conveyed the conversation back to Leanne. "And there was something about how Jules has a boyfriend so I should want one too…yadda yadda yadda."

"Well, do you want one too?" Leanne asked glancing over at Amara then back to the road.

"No, I'm good," Amara, replied quickly. "Right now my main goal is to finish high school and pick a college."

"Your mom should be proud of those goals."

"I should say so. How many kids my age actually truly care about those things? I'm sure Kai could care less," Amara huffed.

"I think he shares the finishing part but going to college seems like the last thing on his mind," Leanne smiled. "He's a bit more social oriented."

"Yeah, just a little."

"I heard about your little partying experience." Leanne stopped at a red light and turned to face Amara. "Your knight in shining armor eh?"

"Leanne," Amara growled warningly. "Don't even go there."

"Hey, one can hope right?" She turned her attention back to the road as the light turned green.

"You people hope too much." Amara crossed her arms and stared out the window. "But yes he did help me out of my first and let me just add, last, partying experience."

"Done with that lifestyle already?" Leanne chuckled.

"Not really my thing. And to be honest I'm surprised it's Kai's thing," Amara said turning the conversation serious. "He seems so different."

"People change, Ams," Leanne replied. "And I think the drinking thing might be partially my fault."

"Really?"

"I said maybe, but yeah, when I was your guy's age I hung out with a bit of a party crowd and one weekend when my parents were gone I threw a party," Leanne confessed while keeping her eyes straight ahead this kept her from seeing Amara's stunned expression. "Kai and I were the only ones home and I figured I could just buy him off with something. He kept his mouth shut as promised, while also experiencing his first hangover." Leanne admitted the last part rather sheepishly.

"He got drunk?" Amara gasped.

"My stupid friends kept giving it to him wanting to see how much he could handle before getting totally wasted. Leaving me with a puking 15 year old for the next day." Leanne pulled into the parking lot of the dress shop and found a parking spot. She put the car in park and killed the engine. "I'm not proud of it, Ams. I was young and a little stupid. I'm not much of a drinker anymore. I hope my brother gets through this phase of his soon. It can really mess a person up."

"Yeah," Amara agreed. She slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and followed Leanne out of the car.

"I know how you feel about drinking, Amara," Leanne said stopping outside the car. "Which is why I was surprised to hear about the party. What happened?" Amara's attention immediately dropped to her feet.

"Jules and Johnny really wanted to go and being the supportive friend that I am I went along with them," Amara replayed the story quickly. She knew she was talking fast but Leanne was a fast talker who would be able to keep up. "I wasn't planning on drinking anything. I wanted out. I lost Jules and Johnny. I ended up being escorted around by one of Kai's friends and drinking some mystery punch that had alcohol in it which made me drunk and I'm sure Kai told you the rest."

"Honest mistake I guess." Leanne smiled at Amara. "I know you hate to hear this Ams, but I think Kai needs you right now." Amara's eyes flickered up searching Leanne's face for any hint of sarcasm. She came up empty. "You can help him with is problem. You're strong." Leanne embraced the younger girl. Amara willingly hugged her back. "Enough of this, let's get some shopping done."

0 0 0

"I know it's your wedding, Leelee," Amara said sternly from behind the dressing room curtain. She stepped out before continuing. "But I refuse to wear high heels."

Amara tripped forward wearing a pair of strappy silver heels with a pale pink strapless gown. Leanne just smiled. They had been trying on dresses for the last hour and a half and she could tell Amara was getting tired. It also wasn't helping that she didn't like any of the dresses either.

"Ams, you have to wear heels," Leanne protested. "If you don't Kai is going to look like even more of a giant."

"I don't care," Amara pouted back. "I embrace my vertically challenged ness."

"That's great but you need a little height so the pictures don't look funny."

"Put me with a different groomsmen then."

"You're the maid of honor and Kai is the best man, you have to go together."

"I'll stand on a stool."

"Not happening Ams," Leanne retorted with a cheeky grin.

"Fine," Amara sniffed. "But I'm not wearing pink. It clashes with my red hair." Amara did a dramatic twirl and stumbled back into the dressing room.

"I agree with you there. I'm thinking a dark blue. That will go great with your eyes." Leanne fingered through some of the dresses on the rack beside her. "How about this one?" Amara peaked her head around the curtain to look at the dress in Leanne's hand.

The dress was pale blue with a corset style top and a long puffy princess style skirt. Amara eyed it curiously. The color was definitely more her style.

"Lee, that looks like a prom dress," Amara said. "Last time I check, you were the bride."

"It is a prom dress, Ams," Leanne replied in a 'duh' tone. "You will need a prom dress."

"No, I won't," Amara, stated firmly, her head disappearing behind the curtain once more.

"You're seriously not going to your own prom?" Leanne gasped. "Are you drunk now, Ams?"

"Not funny." Amara snapped stepping back out in her normal street clothes. "I've never really wanted to go to it. It's just a chance for the popular girls to prance around in fancy dresses and pretend they're princesses for a night. Not really my thing."

"Amara, it's a once in a life time chance," the older girl continued to push the issue. "You will enjoy it if you're with the right people. Are Jules and Johnny going?"

"See that's part of the problem," Amara sighed. "They are going. Before it was fine because the three of us would go as a group like we always did but now they're a couple. I really don't feel like being the third wheel for a night."

"Simple solution," Leanne smiled putting her arm around Amara's shoulders. "Get a date."

"Humph," Amara snorted. "Are you serious?" Leanne nodded. "The likely hood of that happening is slim…very slim. And like I want to be tied down to someone the entire night."

"You're looking hard for excuses aren't you?"

"Not excuses, just reality," Amara replied with a pressed smile.

"What about Kai?" Amara snickered assuming that Leanne was joking. The look on her face was thoughtful. She wasn't kidding.

"What is this some kind of conspiracy?" Amara groaned throwing her hands up in the air. "For two years you people have left me alone and now it's non stop. Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm sorry Amara, I didn't know it would upset you so much," Leanne said with a sympathetic look. "Why don't we call it quits for today. Hungry?"

"Famished." Amara replied relieved that the topic was dropped. "Trying on dresses is rather taxing."

"So is trying to talk to you about Kai," Leanne mumbled as they walked out of the store. Amara, who was walking in front, spun around and glared at the older girl. "Sorry it slipped."

"I'll let that one slide."

"How nice of you." Leanne unlocked the car and they both slid in.

"I'm just that kind of person," Amara quipped.

**0 0 0**

"Amara, is that you?" Nancy called from the kitchen.

"Yes," Amara mumbled. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her backpack with a loud thud.

"Bad day?" Nancy asked while taking the clean dishes out of the dishwasher. Amara wandered into the kitchen.

"No, I'm just tired." She flopped down on one of the bar stools. "Working late and getting up early is not a good combination.

"I hear ya there." Nancy gave her daughter an understanding smile. Amara picked up and apple from the bowl on the table at bit into it. "Would you mind doing your mother a major favor despite being tired?"

"Depends," Amara replied skeptically. "What is it?"

"Would you baby-sit Holly tonight so the Hiwatari's and I can go out for dinner?"

"Why can't Kai baby-sit her?" Amara asked between bites of her apple.

"He has some previous engagement," Nancy explained. "And this is kind of last minute anyway."

"You guys can't go out another night, maybe one when Kai is home to take care of his own sister." Amara was too tired to deal with anyone even a sweet kid like Holly.

"It doesn't work for Mel any other night this week and since you don't have to go to work I thought it was perfect," Nancy replied speeding through the explanation. If she was hoping Amara wouldn't pick up on her mention of Mel she would be wrong.

"Mel?" Amara spat out the name clearly disgusted. "That guy that you were talking with at the Hiwatari's New Years party?" Nancy nodded almost sheepishly. "So this is a date then?"

"I guess you could call it that if you want."

"I can't believe you're going on a date with that guy," Amara glared at her mother. Amara got up from her seat to throw out her apple core. "I can't believe you're going on a date period. Do you have any respect for the dead?"

"Amara Edwina Jones." Nancy snapped letting Amara know that she had crossed a line. "I am always interested in your opinions you know that but this is not a topic up for discussion. I am no longer asking you, I am telling. You will baby-sit for the Hiwatari's tonight so the four of us can go out."

"Fine," Amara mumbled through pursed lips. She turned to leave the kitchen for the safety of her bedroom.

"Amara, I'm sorry," Nancy's words stopped Amara in her tracks. "I know this is a big change but your father has been gone for four years. I loved your father I just I don't want to be alone forever." Amara just stared at her mother, her face like stone. "Please understand that." Amara nodded. " We'll be leaving at six-thirty then." Again Amara nodded knowing that if she spoke the tears that were welling in her eyes would fall.

**0 0 0**

"Night Holls," Amara said before closing the door to the younger girl's bedroom.

The night had gone well, which wasn't hard to believe since Holly was a good kid but Amara couldn't stop thinking about her mom and Mel Cummings. It killed her to think of anyone replacing her father but another part of her knew her mom deserved nothing but happiness. Amara sat down in front of the Hiwatari's big screen TV hoping to forget about it all by watching some mindless program.

Amara flicked through the channels stopping on an old western. It was right in the middle of a big shoot out, which Amara quickly lost interest in after about five minutes. Again she idly flipped through the channels.

"Oh, go back, go back." Amara whipped her head around to see Kai standing in the doorway behind her. "Back to the Future that's a classic." He came and sat down on the couch right beside Amara. The couch was a half circle with plenty of room for about six or more people. "How could you go past that? Looks like it's just starting too." Amara just stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she finally managed to spit out.

"Well, Squirt this is my house," Kai said slowly as if he were talking to a very young child. "I live here."

"Oh shut it. I know that. I mean what are you doing home right now?" Amara shifted so she could see him and so she wasn't sitting as close. "You were supposed to be gone all night that's why I'm here."

"Had some change of plans," he replied coolly turning his attention back to the movie. "And besides this gives us some time to hang out together."

"That's what you think," Amara said getting up to leave. "I'm going home."

"Wait on sec." Kai caught her wrist. "You mean to say you'd rather go to your empty house and be all alone then stay here and watch a movie with me?"

"Looks that way."

"Aw, come on Ams, stay." Kai said almost pleading with her. Amara gave him a quizzical look. "You get more money if you stay longer."

"Now that's a good reason for me to stay." Amara returned to her seat on the couch but this time she sat on the other end far away from Kai.

The two teens watched the movie in silence. The silence wasn't helping Amara though. Her thoughts were back to her mother and her date.

"See something you like." Kai's voice broke through Amara's jumbled thoughts.

"What?" Amara didn't realize that she had been staring at Kai while she had been thinking. "No!"

"Thinking about kissing me again eh?" he smirked looking rather proud of himself.

"Ick! No!" Amara shot back. "And might I remind you that you kissed me not the other way around."

"You liked it." Amara chose not to retaliate instead she turned her attention back to the movie. Kai didn't say anything else so she assumed he was also watching the movie.

It didn't take long for Amara's thoughts to drift to her mom.

"You are thinking hard about something," Kai said sounding serious.

"It's nothing," Amara replied quickly.

"Don't like you're mom dating do you?" Kai asked his eyes intent on her. Amara looked away not liking the look in his eyes.

"Whatever."

"I wouldn't like it if I were you but Mr. Cummings is a really cool guy. I think you'll like him if you give him a chance."

"I don't want to give him a chance," Amara snapped. Amara could feel the tears returning to her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She would not cry in front of Kai. "I don't want to talk about it." She managed a weak glare. "Especially not with you."

"You have to tell someone about it, Ams," Kai retorted an edge in his voice. Obviously something she said bugged him. "If you keep it all in you're going to self destruct."

"I can handle myself," Amara replied her temper decreasing. "I've been through worse."

"I know you have, which is why I don't think you should be trying to deal with this on your own." Finding it hard to look Kai in the eye as he spoke, Amara kept her eyes on her hands. He was being way too nice. "We agreed back at Christmas that we would be friends and so far it seems to be a little one sided." Amara felt his eyes on her but she refused to look at him. "Could use a little help keeping this friendship alive, Ams."

"I know…it's just…well you know…I…" Amara's voice trailed off as she lifted her eyes to look at Kai. He was nodding with his mouth open and quietly stuttering. He was clearly mocking her. "Shut it!" Amara snapped. She picked up one of the throw pillows sitting beside her and whacked him hard in the head with it.

"Hey!" Kai managed to exclaim before Amara hit him again. He reached out and grabbed her arms, forcing her to release her grip on the pillow.

"Hey fight fair!" Amara said struggling for freedom from his grip.

"Fight fair? You want me to fight fair? What about yourself?" Kai asked clearly enjoying the power he currently had over her.

"Female's never fight fair," Amara replied with a cheeky smile. "Now let me go."

Amara started to struggle once again. Kai just stared at her. Clearly he was enjoying her feeble attempts for freedom. Amara stopped to glare at him and heard the distinct sound of a garage door opener.

"Let me go!" Amara hissed anxiously. "Our parents are home." Kai gave her a look of "so what". "Let's not give them the wrong idea."

At this time Amara was practically sitting on Kai's lap. Her wrists held strong in his hands. He smirked at her.

"Kai!" Amara pleaded. "Please."

"Kai, honey, you're home early," Vicki commented as the three adults entered the family room.

Kai had let Amara go and was now reclining comfortably on the couch beside a still disgruntled Amara. "Yeah, well, my plans for the night kinda fell through you know," he replied his eyes glued to the movie on the TV.

"Well, that was nice that you were able to keep Amara company." Vicky and Nancy shared a smile.

"What are you two watching?" Neil asked taking a seat on the couch beside his son.

"Back to the Future." Amara kept her eyes on the screen trying to ignore her mom and Vicki's beaming faces.

"Looks like it just started," Nancy said. Kai nodded. "Amara, why don't you stay and finish the movie. You don't have to be up early tomorrow." Amara opened her mouth to protest but Vicki cut her off.

"Kai can walk you up to your house when it's over." Then both women left before Amara could say anything more. Amara let out an agitated sigh before squishing down in the couch to finish watching the movie.

"You know there's only one real way to get them off your backs," Neil, who hadn't left the room, said gaining both teens' attention. Amara bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure if Neil was serious or not. He stood up to leave the room. His warm blue eyes moving slowly from Amara to Kai and then back to Amara. "Go out with each other." And with that Neil exited the family room in the direction the women had just gone.

Amara knew her eyes bugged out when she heard this so she tried her best to school her features before turning to look at Kai. To her surprise he was back watching the movie as if nothing had been said.

"You're not shocked by this at all?" Amara quizzed Kai who just shrugged.

"Come on Squirt, you know why they do it." Kai paused and when Amara didn't answer he continued. "They've been teasing us for years and they're going to keep doing it as long as you give them a reaction." Amara frowned. "It's their dream for us to get married to each other. Not that you didn't already know that." Kai turned away from Amara again.

"Well…" Amara stuttered trying to make sense of all the jumbled thoughts in her head. "Well…it's stupid for them to think that will ever happen." Kai didn't look at her he just continued to watch the TV. Feeling rather defeated and not really in the mood to argue with him, Amara followed suit.

They sat in silence for the next twenty minutes of the movie. Amara was quite into it since it had been years since she last watched it. Kai had moved his position about five times. Amara tried her best to ignore his fidgeting and focus but it was getting harder and harder. Finally she turned to tell him to stop but was a little taken aback when she found him staring at her.

"Go to prom with me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been really busy these days few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a bit of a cliffy…sorry. Thanks for reviewing and reading my stuff. Miss Wright 

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS: **

**Aggs, ali, Untimely Demise, guess, XxKaixX, Scarlet Witch 41, konfizkate91, HeartlessDevil, Truble, BloodLust240, EvilTwinKae, Moonlight Kitten, -Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-, d-iirrty, sundancer, ryukoshi, the perfect oasis, CrazyHyperActiveChild, iain'tnohollabackgurl, ciel of light, fallen phoenix of darkness **

**THANKS TO YOU ALL!**


	11. The Reason

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblade…only my OCs and the plot.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 11: The Reason**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Me go with you?" Amara chuckled trying her best to not show how his question had rattled her. "That'd be the day." She turned her attention back to the movie hoping that would be the end of it.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Kai asked calmly as if he was asking her how she was.

"Because I'm me and you're you and…well…we do not hang out in the same circles and we can't seem to be around each other for longer than five minutes without fighting," Amara glowered at him. She was getting herself all worked up. "It would be a complete and utter disaster. And I don't want to go anyway. It's just a time for all the popular people to get all dressed up and dirty dance with each other." With that she crossed her arms and sunk into the couch.

"Let me just clarify something for you Amara." Kai's voice was serious making it impossible for Amara not to turn and look at him. "We don't hang out in the same circles because you won't let me near you and we can't be around each other for more than five minutes because you always find a reason to pick a fight with me." He put added emphasis on the word you. He gave her a small smile. "And I don't think it would be a disaster but it is a problem that you don't want to go alone, which is why I asked you in the first place."

"You're kidding right?" Amara looked at Kai skeptically. Kai shook his head. "Then they must have put you up to this. I mean I just told Leanne last week that I wasn't going to go to prom. We both know how happy that would make our parents." Amara's eye's searched his for a hint as to why he was asking. "That has to be it…why else would you ask me?" Her voice got very quiet at the end. The question was more for her but she found herself saying it anyway.

Kai didn't say anything in reply to her question. Instead he stared at her with intent silver eyes. This of course made Amara very awkward. She again turned back to the safe haven of Back to the Future. Sadly the credits were starting to roll. Amara could feel Kai's eyes on her still but she refused to look at him. This conversation was getting a little too deep for the late hour.

"Johnny! It says Johnny," Amara exclaimed pointing at the credits. It was the only thing she could think of to break the awkward silence. She looked over at Kai who had a very confused look on his face. Amara offered him a sheepish smile. "My friend's name you know…"

"Well, I guess I'll take you home now." Kai stood up and shut the TV off.

Amara followed him out to the back door and into the garage. In silence they both put on their shoes. Amara made a move for the side door out of the garage while Kai moved towards his car.

"Aren't we gonna walk?" Amara asked breaking the silence between them.

"This is faster." Kai slid into the driver's seat and started the car. Amara opened the passenger door and got in.

"Did realize you wanted to get rid of me that fast," Amara said quietly.

Kai pulled out of the driveway and up the street towards the Jones' house. They were parked in Amara's driveway in a matter of seconds.

"Night, Squirt," Kai said curtly offering her a quick smile.

Amara didn't move. The prom topic was not dead and she knew she would never sleep if it wasn't worked out. "You seriously want to go with me?"

"Yes."

"What about Mya Greene? I thought you and her were kinda…together," Amara said tentatively. She wasn't about to dive too deep into Kai's personal life.

"I've never really dated Mya." Kai shrugged. "She just assumed." Amara's lips curved into an "o".

"She won't be ticked that you asked me?"

"I really don't care. I asked you to go with me." Kai said sternly. "You're my first choice but you don't seem that interested."

After a minute of silence Amara spoke. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"I'm not going to force you to go with me," Kai replied the edge in his voice gone. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

"I know." Amara offered a small smile to reassure him. "You only get one prom right?" Kai nodded. "Night." Amara opened the car door and stepped out.

0 0 0

"You're coming to prom!" Jules squealed and hugged her best friend. "This is so awesome!"

"Yeah, Ams, that's great," Johnny, added looking around as other students stared. "Okay Jules, you can let the girl breathe again." Johnny tried to pry the brunette off of Amara. "Let's not kill her now that she's actually going to prom."

"Prom just might kill me," Amara said as Jules let her go.

"We can go dress shopping together now," Jules beamed. "What are you doing after school today?"

"Jules, it's only January," Amara replied. "It's way too early."

"It's never too early."

"So what made you change your mind?" Johnny asked. The three friends started down the hall to the school parking lot. Johnny reached down and took Jules hand in his. "Last time I talked to you just the thought of prom was enough to make you groan."

"Well, things change I guess." Amara shrugged not enjoying the topic of conversation.

"Fair enough." Johnny said catching on to his friend's discomfort.

Just as it seemed the prom talk was done the three friends walked past Kai and his crew. As if feeling Amara's presence, Kai turned at gave her a huge smile accompanied by a wave. Amara quickly smiled back and then picked up her pace. She could only hope that her friends had missed the entire exchange but that would be asking too much.

"My you two are suddenly friendly," Johnny looked back at Kai and then at Amara. "What happened to hating each other's guts?"

"Oh, that ended a long time ago didn't it Ams?" Jules teased. "I think that stopped sometime after that little New Year's kiss."

"Oh gosh," Amara groaned. "Let's not bring that up, please."

"What's this? You kissed Kai Hiwatari?" Johnny asked in mock astonishment.

"Would you please not say his name so loud," Amara hissed. "People can hear you." Amara looked around for prying eyes. "It's not really something I like being reminded of."

"Aw, come on Ams, it couldn't have been that bad." Jules nudged her.

"He was drunk," Amara exclaimed. "That's not cute, sweet, romantic or anything…it's just plain nasty."

"Whatever you say, Ams," Jules rolled her eyes. By now they were at the car. Jules unlocked her door and slid into the drivers seat.

"You know Ams, Kai wasn't drunk on New Years," Johnny said as he waited for Jules to unlock the door for them. Amara's eyes grew wide.

"He wasn't?" she managed to choke out.

"No, he had one. He was keeping track of everyone else's intake." Johnny opened the door and slid into the back seat while Amara occupied the front.

"So that means he was sober." Amara said slowly her mind reeling. "He knew exactly what he was doing…but why? Why would he do that?"

"She's completely clueless," Jules chuckled looking at Johnny in the rearview mirror.

"Or in denial," Johnny added. "You think maybe we should spell it out for her?"

"We could." Jules continued completely ignoring Amara. "But then I do think she is smart enough to figure it out for herself."

"That might take a while."

"Can you two please stop talking as if I'm dumb and not sitting right here?" Amara broke in. "I'm not clueless alright. I just don't really think that Kai likes me that way."

"Yup, denial it is," said Johnny.

"Come on you guys, Kai and I don't get along. Why would he suddenly have a crush on me?"

Just then they pulled up to the ordering intercom at the McDonalds drive thru.

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" a scratchy female voice asked.

"Three McDeals," Jules replied. "Two with Coke and one with Sprite."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes…"

"Wait, I want a McFlurry," Amara cut in suddenly.

"Can we get one Oreo McFlurry as well?" Jules asked the intercom. The lady tallied up their order.

"Please pull ahead."

"Ice cream is comfort food," Jules said looking over at her friend curiously. She handed the bag of food back to Johnny. Next came Amara's ice cream. "Why do you suddenly want ice cream?"

"It's not comfort food," Amara retorted taking a quick bite. "It's thinking food. It comforts me while I think."

"Right," Johnny agreed in a teasing voice. Amara reached back to whack him. She managed to graze his knee with her fist, which caused her more pain then him.

"Maybe this isn't just a sudden thing," Jules said her tone serious. She pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed back to the school. "I mean maybe he's always had a thing for you and is now finally showing it."

"Very possible," Johnny added. "After all it took me years to finally tell Jules that I liked her more than a friend." The couple shared a mushy smile. "Kai might have been holding off too."

"I guess," Amara agreed slowly.

"Ask him," Jules said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that's easier said than done," Amara grumbled. "That's not exactly a normal topic of conversation."

"Can you two manage to have a real conversation?" Johnny chuckled. This earned him another smack in the leg from Amara.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, come on Ams," Jules sighed. "You can't honestly think otherwise." Amara didn't answer. "You two are like children. He picks a fight and you rise to the occasion. Maybe if one of you matured you could carry a decent conversation."

"Ouch." Amara heard Johnny breath from the backseat.

"I'm not gonna deny that," Amara said calmly. Jules and Johnny shared a stunned expression. Amara being serious was rare but Amara admitting her own faults was even more so. "I am childish when it comes to Kai. The reasons I had before just don't work anymore…well not really anyway…"

"Reasons for what?" Jules asked.

"My stupid reasons for ignoring Kai," Amara replied almost embarrassed to admit it. She looked down at her hands in her lap instead of at her friends. They had returned to the school but they stayed in the car. " I just turned everything I was feeling around at him and convinced myself that I hated him."

"I know you never really hated him," Jules added. "You guys were inseparable forever…well…until…" Jules stopped unsure how to continue.

"Until my dad's accident," Amara finished her friend's sentence.

"Yeah, you changed after all that." Amara raised a questioning eyebrow. Jules quickly continued. "Not for the worst or anything but there was a difference. Kai was such a prominent person and suddenly he was gone and you had all the time in the world to spend with me."

"You're right, after the accident was when we became a little more separable. I was angry and I guess I took it out on Kai. I pushed him away and twisted it into something it wasn't."

"You made it out to be him who hated you," Johnny said softly not wanting to ruin the discussion.

"When really it was me who put the dividing line in our relationship. Kai didn't do anything," Amara confessed. "It was all me. Something that I concocted in my head."

"But if that doesn't hold up anymore why do you still treat the guy like dirt?" Jules asked bluntly. Amara chuckled sadly.

"Well, he became the popular jerky guy that you know I just love to hate," Amara replied her serious tone dwindling. "We moved on to new friends and didn't seem to have any need for each other. He stopped trying to be my friend…not that I blame him. So…yeah…that's that."

"So, you don't hate him then?" Johnny quizzed. Amara shook her head. "You must like him then." He smirked at her. "Does our little Amara have a crush on Kai Hiwatari?"

"No worries there, John," Amara said quickly. "Just because I agreed to go to prom with him does not mean I'm suddenly madly in love with the guy."

"Not even a teensy tiny bit, eh?" Johnny asked with a teasing smile. "Even while you were friends with him you never had anything for him?"

"Well…yah…but that was different…" Her friends gave her questioning looks. "I mean come on I was young and he was there…it didn't mean anything. It was just a stupid child crush."

"Sure Ams," Johnny teased.

The school bell sounded from outside. The three friends moved to exit the vehicle.

"It was," Amara insisted giving Johnny a friendly punch in the arm. "You can't seriously believe that I liked the guy. Like Jules said, I treat him like dirt. If I like him don't you think I would be a little nicer?"

"Well, you never really know with you Ams," Johnny continued to tease. This time he received a smack in the arm from his girlfriend.

"Leave her alone," Jules said. "If she doesn't like him then she doesn't like him." Johnny frowned, while Amara just smiled. "But you know love could blossom. After all they are going to prom together and then there's the wedding…it's a match made in heaven." By now Jules and Johnny were chuckling. Amara just groaned.

"I think that's my cue to head to class," Amara said. "What would I do without friends like you guys?"

"Probably be dating Kai," Johnny said as Amara walked away from them. She turned around to give him one more death glare. Her back bumped into someone. Amara quickly turned around to apologize.

"You should be more careful where you're walking, Squirt."

There was only one person at school who would call her that. Amara turned to meet the smiling face of non other than Kai himself. Amara just stared up at him.

When exactly did she stop liking Kai? When did she even start for that matter? He was always just there, a stable part of her life until she pushed him away. He had probably gotten better looking over the years as well. Kai was no longer a gawky teenager. He had grown up and filled out. In a word, good-looking. He was looking down at her with those amazing silver eyes of his surrounded by the longest darkest eyelashes she had ever seen or at least noticed. Amara found herself getting lost in them.

"Ams?" Kai asked sounding concerned. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little shake.

Amara felt herself getting warm just from this small touch. What was she doing? This was Kai. She did not have any feelings for him, well no feelings other than hate and loathing but even that had turned on her.

"Oh sorry," Amara stuttered taking a step away from him. "Should be more careful next time…" She was rambling. "Better get to class…don't want to be late you know."

"Right," Kai replied looking confused at Amara's strange behavior. She actually seemed nervous around him. An angry, spiteful Amara he could handle but this shy awkward one was beyond him.

Her eyes grew wide when she realized she hadn't moved. She was still just standing there looking at him like an idiot.

"Okay…bye…" Amara said quickly before taking off in the direction she had just come. She soon realized her mistake and turned around towards Kai once again. His eyes were on her but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Amara, wait a sec." She heard Kai call just as she passed him. Let's just prolong her agony even more.

Amara turned to face him trying her best to appear natural. "Can't let me go can you?" It was meant to be a teasing comment but Amara quickly realized how flirty it really sounded. Kai also seemed a bit taken aback by it but he recovered quickly.

"This is yours." Kai pulled some bills out of his pocket. Amara looked down at the money not sure why he was paying her. "For babysitting on Friday." Realization dawned on her. "My mom forgot to pay you so she gave it to me to give to you."

"Right…thanks." Amara snatched up the bills and rushed off to class.

What was wrong with her? Amara scolded herself as she walked. She never got nervous around guys, especially not around Kai. It was Kai. She was probably just rattled after her conversation with Jules and Johnny. That just had to be it. Why else would she suddenly get all weird around Kai?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys are great. I love getting feedback about my story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review. Thanks again.

Miss Wright

**THANKS TO: kitty-gurl1, Scarlet Witch 41, HeartlessDevil, iain'tnohollabackgurl, Moonlight Kitten, XxKaosxX (sorry for the spelling error last time…my apologies), Starfire, d-iirrty, konfizkate91, iamchlorine, the perfect oasis, melody, Miss Clamentine, Nyx, bored-so-i'm-reading….thanks to all you guys for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Theories

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 12: Theories**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Amara jumped up to get the front door. She knew right away that it had to be Jules. Not only was she the only one who rang twice in a row like that, but also Amara had just got off the phone with her moments earlier.

"Okay what's up with you?" Jules started as soon as the door swung open.

"What are you talking about?" Amara answered back with a question. She moved aside and let her friend in. "I'm fine."

"You are far from fine," Amara retorted. She removed her winter jacket and hung it over the banister. "You've been acting weird the last couple of weeks."

"I am fine," Amara insisted turning her back on Jules and heading for the kitchen. "And I have not been acting weird…I'm just a little stressed out right now."

"Stressed out?" Jules gave her friend a quizzical look. "What could you possibly have to be stressed out about? You have all slacker courses this year since you got all your credits last year. What could possible be stressing you out?"

"I don't know what it is," Amara shot back. "You're the one that says I'm acting weird so obviously you have some theory as to why."

"As a matter of fact I do," Jules said. She took a seat on a bar stool facing Amara across the island. Amara looked at her expectantly. "Where's your mom tonight?"

Amara let out a small growl. "Out with Mel Cummings again."

"Okay there's theory number one right there."

"Alright, I admit it," Amara put up her hands in defeat. "I don't like my mom dating."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"I can't," Amara confessed. "It's kinda weird. I tried to talk to Bryan about it but he told me I needed to be more accepting of it and yadda yadda." Amara rolled her eyes.

"You miss your brother too don't you?"

"Of course I do. I hate it that he's so far away." Amara absentmindedly twirled a knife on the counter in front of her. "Poor Leanne is planning the wedding without him."

"Isn't she going down to see him soon?" Jules asked.

"Yeah, in two weeks or something," Amara replied. "Vicki and Neil are going along too."

"They're leaving Holly and Kai together?"

"No, Holly is staying with her grandparents." Amara's attention was mostly focused on the knife twirling in front of her. "Kai is by himself."

"Reason number three right there," Jules said with a triumphant smile. Amara looked up at her friend completely confused.

"Reason three for what?"

"My three reasons as to why you're acting so weird these days," Jules replied. "Number one…" Jules counted off on her fingers. "You mom dating. Number two is your brother being so far away again and number three is Kai."

"Those are great theories, Jules," Amara said quickly losing interest in the topic. Kai was the last thing she wanted to discuss. "But that's all they are…theories."

"You like him admit it," Jules accused.

Amara's eyes narrowed. "I don't like him." She crossed her arms dramatically against her chest.

"You're such a child sometimes you know that." Jules just rolled her eyes. "I'm supposed to be your best friend. You can tell me."

Amara huffed. She wasn't really sure how she felt about Kai that was something that had been plaguing her Amara finally admitted after a few minutes of silence. "I don't know how I really feel about Kai."

"Now that's better," Jules smiled. "This we can work with."

"Work with?" Amara raised a brow in question. "What do you mean work with?"

"So how do you feel when you're around him?" Jules asked.

"What are you my shrink?" Amara groaned. "This is not a conversation I want to be having."

"Why not? Don't you want to figure out how you feel about him?"

"Yes…but that just complicates things," Amara replied. "Things are moving slow. We're just trying to be friends again. Me having feelings for him will just make things awkward."

"Fair enough," Jules sighed feeling a little defeated. "You make a good point. What happens happens. When you both finally confront the facts we can all breath easier."

"What?" Amara looked completely confused.

"Never mind," Jules said with a smile. "Come on I'll buy you a slurpee."

"Jules, it's the middle of February," Amara said.

"Fine, I'll buy you a hot chocolate." Jules grabbed her jacket and headed for the front door. Amara took her own jacket from the hook on the wall and headed out the door after her friend.

**0 0 0 **

"I can't believe she's doing this," Amara said stubbornly.

"You shouldn't be whining to me," her brother said back. "This is long distance."

"I can't very well whine to mom about it now can I," Amara snapped back indignantly.

"Ams, this is not a conversation I want to be having with you right now," Bryan replied sternly. "Leanne and her parents are going to be here any minute, I will talk to you later."

"But I want to talk about this now."

"Then you're going to have to find someone else to talk about it with," Bryan said. Amara easily picked up on the finality of his tone. "Good bye Ams."

"Bye," Amara grumbled and hung up the phone.

Amara automatically flicked on the TV. It was more out of habit then actually wanting to watch something. For the third straight Friday in a row her mom was out with Mel Cummings and she was home with nothing to do. Unfortunately for Amara, Jules and Johnny were at a family dinner at Jules' grandmother's house. The plan was to go prom dress shopping the next day but Amara needed to talk to someone sooner rather that later. She knew if she stayed at home she was just going to drive herself crazy with her own thoughts.

Amara shut off the TV and headed for the front door. She grabbed her jacket and slipped into her ratty skater shoes. Without much thought as to where she was going, Amara started to walk. Had she thought things through more she probably wouldn't have gone out in the dark by herself but her mind was on other things. She needed to talk to someone. The only person that came to mind just happened to live just down the road.

Amara hoped Kai would be home. There was no real guarantee since his parents were in California and it was a Friday night. He was her last resort of course. There were plenty of cars in front of the Hiwatari residence; more cars than usual. There was the faint sound of music pounding, as Amara got closer. She stood at the foot of the driveway. He obviously had some friends over.

Amara strongly considered turning back and just wallowing in her own misery at home but she found herself trudging up the driveway towards the door. The music got even louder. Amara rang the doorbell but she didn't think anyone would really hear it. To her surprise the door swung open only a few seconds after she rang it.

Kai teetered a little as he opened the door, a beer bottle in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he squinted to make out the person standing in front of him.

"Amara!" He exclaimed. She wasn't sure if he was happy to see her or not. "Amara is here!" He shouted again. Amara wasn't really sure who he was talking to but he didn't seem to care. "Oh shit, Amara's here," His beaming smile faltered and he seemed to be glaring at her.

"What're you doing here Ams?" Kai asked bringing his voice down so Amara was the only one who could really hear him.

"I came to see you," Amara snapped back suddenly feeling angry. "But I can see you're a little busy right now."

"You wanted to see me?" Kai asked looking a little stunned. "You actually wanted to see me?" Amara rolled her eyes. He seemed thrilled by this. "Wow! I'm honored."

Kai's ramblings were cut off by a loud crash from the living room. He moved quickly from the door to investigate leaving Amara in the doorway. Against her better judgment she followed him in.

There were plenty of people in the living room. They were a lot of the same people Amara had seen at the other party. And at this moment most of them were staring at her. Kai was busy standing over a lamp and side table that one of his drunken friends had knocked over.

"Hey, wanna beer?" Amara looked down at a guy sitting on a couch below her in the Hiwatari's sunken living room. The guy pulled a beer out of the cooler sitting on the floor beside him. "Do…you…want a beer?" the guy repeated again in a slurred voice. He annunciated the words slowly as if Amara was the drunk one.

Amara stepped down into the living room and walked over to the guy. She picked up the cooler. "Thanks," she said flatly and walked towards the kitchen.

"Dude, I offered you one," the guy called after her. Amara just kept walking.

Amara was furious. Kai was so stupid. She felt so stupid. Why did she even bother trying to talk to him? She was busy scolding herself as she one by one took the beer bottles out of the cooler, cracked them open and poured the amber liquid down the drain.

"What the hell?" Amara turned around to see the same guy who had offered her the beer standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Why are you wasting our beer?" Amara hesitated a little but only continued with her task. The guy continued to scream at her. As he did, he was also moving closer to her. "If you didn't want any you could have just said so!" The guy grabbed her wrist.

"Get away from me!" Amara screamed. She struggled for freedom from his grip.

Kai's drunk friends seemed to gravitate towards the shouting. The sight of her pouring their liquid gold down the sink didn't seem to sit well with any of them. There was even more shouting and others joined the first drunk guy's fight to get Amara away from their beer.

Kai soon made his way into the kitchen as well to see what all the screaming was about.

"Get off of her!" he bellowed at his friends and easily shoved them off of Amara. Kai stood protectively between her and the guys. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

His friends stepped back and glowered at Amara.

"The little wench was pouring our stuff down the sink," one of the growled.

Kai looked down at the five empty beer bottles now sitting on the counter beside the sink and then at Amara. There was no remorse in her eyes just pure hatred pointed directly at him. She was disgusted and upset and he knew it was his fault.

"Who died and made you the beer police?" One of Kai's overly intoxicated friends managed to grumble at Amara.

Amara's heart began to pound in her ears. She could feel the warm tears forming in the corners of her eyes but she was too angry to let them fall. "My father," Amara replied through clenched teeth.

The room fell silent. Amara felt Kai's hand on her arm. Some of the girls in the room gave sympathetic looks but the majority of the people looked like they wanted to kill her.

"That doesn't bring back our beer," another one of the guys shouted at her. "You can go to hell with him you little b…"

SMASH!

Before the guy could finish the shattering of glass drowned him out. Amara slammed down the half empty beer bottle with all her might. This caused a few of the girls to scream and more commotion. Kai looked down at Amara but she was gone. He moved quickly to follow her.

"Rei," Kai stopped. "Get everyone out." Rei nodded and Kai continued on his way. He knew he could trust Rei to get everyone off safely.

Kai headed straight for the door and rushed out on to the street. He didn't see Amara though. It didn't seem possible that she could be out of sight that fast. He looked around franticly for any sign of which way she went. There was a couple walking their dog down the street. Kai rushed over to them.

"Did you see a red head girl run past this way?" Kai asked hoping he sounded coherent. They probably thought he was crazy outside in only a t-shirt on a cold February night.

"Nope," the man answered kindly. "No one has been around."

Kai nodded his thanks and turned back to his house. His so-called friends were slowly exiting. He pushed through the crowd and back in to the house. The buzz from the alcohol was causing his head to pound. His heart was pounding for an entirely different reason.

The only other possibility was to search the house. So Kai moved for the staircase bounding up two at a time.

"Ams!" He called on his way up. He checked Holly's room first which was to the left and then on to Leanne's right beside it. Next he crossed the hall to his own room. "Amara!" He continued to call as he went. "Am…" his voice stumbled as he opened the door to find her curled up in a ball in the corner of his unmade bed.

"Ams." He moved to her quickly and pulled her to him.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked, struggling against his hold. "You're drunk!"

Amara got off the bed at just stood there staring at him, hugging herself. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were soaked with tears. Kai wanted to hold her and comfort her. Seeing her so upset seemed to sober him up a little.

"Amara, please." He moved slowly to get off the bed. In turn she moved further away. "Squirt…"

"Stop calling me that!" Amara snapped as she sniffed back more tears. "That makes it sound like we're friends."

"I thought we were friends, Ams," Kai replied calmly.

"So did I," Amara said softly. She wiped her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her sweatshirt "That's why I came here in the first place." She threw her arms up in the arm dramatically. "I needed a friend to talk to so I came here and…and…you're throwing a party. Getting drunk." Amara was pacing back and forth as she spoke.

"While your parents are away…you're not even old enough to buy beer. You answer the door completely out of it…I…I…" Amara stopped pacing and stared Kai straight in the eyes. "I can't do it, Kai." She declared softly. "I just can't." Her eyes dropped their stare.

"What can't you do?" Kai asked tentatively. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed, closer to her.

"This." She motioned at herself and him. "I can't handle this. It's too hard."

"What about this…" He made the same motions she had. " Is so hard?" His tone was sharp. "As far as I can see you have put no effort into this friendship. So what about ignoring it is hard for you?" His sarcasm just angered her more.

"I have enough things to deal with I don't need you on top of all of that," Amara snapped.

"And what about me is so hard?" Kai asked. He stood up in front of her making Amara feel very small. "I have tried and tried to be accommodating to you."

"I never asked you to." Amara glared. She hated how she felt like a child with him looking down on her. "I never asked you to try. I never asked you to care."

"Why can't we have a truce? Why can't we just get along?" Kai seemed to be pleading with her. "I like spending time with you, Ams, but it's so hard when you blow up at me for the smallest things."

"I'm well aware, since you remind me of that every time we have a disagreement." She moved further away from him and let her eyes wander around his room. This was way easier then having to look him in the eyes.

"That's because we fight in circles," Kai said. "Every fight is really the same thing deep down." Amara just rolled her eyes. "You don't believe me?"

"It's a beautiful theory," Amara agreed just to placate him. She picked up a framed picture of Kai and his sisters that was sitting on his cluttered dresser "But I'm not really interested in people's theories on my behavior. Not from Jules or you."

"Why because we just happen to be right?"

Amara put the picture down and then turned to answer. "Jules maybe but you…well, you just don't know me anymore."

"You're making sure of that," Kai sighed. He ran his hands through his messy two-toned blue hair trying to release some of his aggravation. He could feel a headache coming on as he sat back down on his bed.

Amara didn't say anything. He was right on many different levels. Of course she could never admit this to him. The last thing Kai Hiwatari needed was an ego boost. But right now he didn't look like the confident smooth talker he usually was around everybody else. He looked rather defeated and exhausted, which was all her doing.

"I don't like that my mom is dating again," Amara began softly. Kai's head lifted slightly but he didn't turn to face her. "It's a little hard to grasp that she could possibly be interested in someone else other than my dad. It's not helping my attitude much. I've been rather nasty about the whole thing." Amara moved a little closer to him as she explained." Makes it harder that my brother is away. It's definitely not fun trying to have a meaningful conversation over the phone. I can just imagine what it's like for him and Leelee." Everything that was bothering her just spilled out.

Kai finally looked at her. His expression neutral but it was obvious in his eyes that he liked her being open with him. He nodded in all the appropriate places nudging Amara to continue. She even sat down beside him on the bed.

"So really you're not the only one facing my wrath right now," Amara concluded biting her lip. "But I guess you are getting the worst of it. I'm sorry."

Amara looked at him with hopeful blue eyes. She bit her lip even harder as she waited anxiously for his answer. He might not accept her apology. After all she had been a first class jerk to him.

Kai stared back at her with those amazing steel gray eyes. He was staring at her so intently that Amara thought he might just lean in and kiss her. The idea shocked even her and she prayed it wasn't showing on her face. She didn't really want Kai to kiss her. Not really. Her brain went into over drive and she had to look away. His eyes were just too bewitching.

Then there was a finger under her chin. Kai raised her eyes to meet his.

"I accept," he replied. "But I'm done with this fighting. I don't hate you. I'm not better than you." Amara just stared back. Her teeth were now so deeply implanted in her lip she couldn't even try speaking. "Stop that." Kai gently grazed her bottom lip with his thumb and pulled it out of the death grip she had it in. "I'm sorry too." He continued without batting an eye at how tender he had just been with her.

Amara's lip still felt warm from where he had touched it and she felt herself running her tongue over it. Shivers had run down her spine when he did it. Her thoughts were again back to what it would feel for him to kiss her again. This time she would hope to be ready for it instead of having it sprung on her. Amara found herself staring at his lips once again. They were moving but she couldn't focus on anything that was coming out.

"Ams?" Amara jumped back as Kai's face was right in front of hers snapping her out of her daze. Her heart was pounding in her ears. That was a little too close for comfort.

"Yeah?" she asked trying to focus on his whole face and not just his very nice looking lips.

Kai eyed her curiously. "Have you heard anything I just said?"

"Ummmm," Amara stuttered. "Maybe just run those main points by me again."

"Thanks a lot," Kai tried to glare at her but she could see the twinkle in his eye. "Well it's really too bad because I hate repeating myself."

"Whatever!" Amara snapped back jokingly. "You love the sound of your own voice, buddy."

"I do not," He shot back, reaching out to ruffle her red hair. "Like I said already, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so quick to give up when you needed me and I want to be there for you now." He paused and looked at her seeming to be out of words. "Do you accept?" He held out his hand as if they were making a business deal.

"Well," Amara paused pretending to be considering. She knew she couldn't refuse him. Even if she wanted to something inside told her she couldn't. She wouldn't lose Kai again. "I guess I have to since you accepted mine." Amara smirked. Kai smiled back as she placed her smaller hand in his. "Friends again."

"And this time you will try," Kai added giving her hand an extra squeeze.

"If I must," Amara sighed being dramatic.

"Yes, you must. No more of this one sided crap," Kai said wagging his finger right by her nose.

"Yes mother," Amara replied grabbing his finger away from her face. She didn't let go of his finger right away. The situation was getting a little too awkward for Amara. Why wasn't she letting go of him? And why wasn't he pulling away.

As if sensing her uncomfortable ness with the situation, Kai grabbed a pillow off his bed and whacked her across the face with it. Amara immediately let go of him and jumped off the bed. Kai took another swing at her, connecting rather hard.

"Oh, it's on!" Amara shrieked grabbing a pillow for herself.

The fight wasn't really fair. Kai had just a bit of a height advantage over Amara. He could easily just stand over her and thump her over the head. As he raised his arms to hit her again, she took a wild swing at his stomach. Kai hunched over groaning. Amara took this opportunity to lay claim of the bed. She stood up on it so she was a little closer to Kai's height and waited, pillow poised, for him to recuperate.

"Cheap shot," he groaned looking up at her.

"Alls fair in love and war," Amara chuckled, reveling in the fact that she'd caught him by surprise.

"Well in that case." Kai reached out and knocked out Amara's knees causing her to fall onto her butt. At least she was on the bed. Kai then sat on her stomach, pinning her beneath his weight. Amara wriggled trying to get him off.

"Geez, you are heavy," Amara glowered. She tried lifting her feet to kick him in the head but she couldn't quite reach.

"Give up?" Kai asked.

"Never," Amara replied a devilish smile on her face. " I can't let you win."

"Then I guess you're planning on never getting up," Kai smiled right back. They both knew he was right. Amara was too small to get him off.

"Fine, I give," she reluctantly complied after a minute of silence. Kai moved to sit beside her on the bed. Amara didn't immediately sit up.

"Make me a deal?" Amara said quietly staring up at the ceiling.

"Sure," Kai replied without even asking what it was. She knew his eyes were on her.

"Promise me you'll stop the over drinking." Amara bit her lip. She looked up at his profile.

"If that's what you want from me," Kai answered their eyes meeting. His hand found hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, that's what I want," Amara said quietly mostly for her own benefit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed…I'm so so sorry that it took so long to update. I wanted it to be good and have some time to dedicate to it. It's hard to find the time but here it is and I think I got my writing groove back so hopefully it won't be as long a wait for the next chapter. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I love to hear from you. **

**Till Next Time**

**Miss Wright**


	13. Good Morning

**DISCLAIMER: In do NOT own Beyblades, Only the OCs and the plot are mine. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 13: Good Morning**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

BRRRRRING! BRRRRRING!

"Ugh," Amara groaned. She hated being woken up to the sound of the phone ringing. It always made her grumpy.

BRRRRRING! BRRRRRING!

Obviously her mom wasn't around to answer it. Amara was not planning on leaving her bed either. Thank god someone invented the answering machine. She was warm and comfortable. The room was always cold in the mornings too. Amara wiggled deeper under the blankets. To her great surprise she bumped into something and it wasn't the wall beside her bed. It moved. It moved closer to her Not only did it move closer to Amara, but it was a person and they seemed to have their arm around Amara's waist. She was quickly becoming away of the body pressed up against her backside.

Amara's eyes flew open. All she could see was black. It was a black sheet. Her sheets were not black they were yellow with clouds. Slowly Amara brought the sheet down away from her face. Amara's heart was pounding in her ears. All she could see in front of her was a wall. The wall was red.

Amara closed her eyes tight and put the sheet back over her head. This could not be real. She had to be dreaming. There was no way she had fallen asleep in Kai's bed, especially not with Kai in the bed.

Carefully not to disturb Kai, Sam looked down at herself. She was still completely clothed in what she had been wearing the night before. This helped just a little to calm her rapidly beating heart. She frantically raked her thoughts to figure out why she was in his bed.

Kai and her had talked. They talked a lot. She thought she had talked about going home to bed. She thought she had gotten up and gone home to but obviously that didn't happen.

Out of nowhere, Amara heard the beginning of the song "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC playing. It sounded like a cellphone ringing. Kai moved. Amara quickly shut her eyes. This was going to be awkward. Kai's arm left her waist as he rolled over to answer his phone. Amara suddenly felt a cold shiver run through her. She didn't realize how warm he was keeping her.

"Hello?" Kai asked groggily. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Jones." Kai seemed to wake up a little. Amara felt him shift to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Yeah, she's here… No worries… Alright…bye." The mattress shifted again as Kai got to his feet.

Amara braced herself. He would probably wake her up and awkwardness would follow. She could feel his eyes boring into her and she tried her best to remain motionless. Kai didn't wake her up instead he left the room. A few minutes later Amara heard the shower start in the bathroom across the hall. Amara relaxed a little but her mind was still spinning.

All the possible repercussions began to fill Amara's thoughts. Kai had just talked to her mother on the phone. There were two possible reactions her mother could have from the news that Amara was with Kai. Nancy would either be thrilled at the thought of her daughter and godson getting along once again and be planning another wedding. Or she would be livid that Amara spent the night with Kai and didn't tell her.

Amara was hoping for the latter but knew her mom better than that. Nancy Jones would be thrilled and probably be bursting to tell Vicki about it when she came home from California. The false hopes would then be passed on to Leanne who would probably tease Amara about a joint wedding and then to Holly who would be so excited at the prospect of having Amara for a real sister. Everyone would be happy. But would Amara and Kai be happy?

Visions of kissing Kai came crawling back. These were coming more and more regular. Amara tried her best not to picture him in the shower as she listened to the sound of the running water. There had always been a special connection between the two of them but nothing more than a sibling type bond. Kai had always been protective of Amara and vice versa.

But the thought of kissing him wasn't giving her incest type creeps. She actually wanted to kiss him. She wanted Kai to like her that way but what could she do. She had just told him that the only thing she wanted was for him to stop getting drunk. The last thing she wanted was to ruin they're renewed friendship by making a move on Kai. Then again there was that New Year's Eve kiss but Kai wasn't showing any signs of wanting to repeat that experience.

Amara rolled onto her back and stared at Kai's white ceiling. Her hands pressed against her pounding head. It was all too complicated. This all brought on the strong urge to hit something, start running or start crying. These weren't new reactions for Amara. She had the same reaction when she found out about her father's fatal accident. Then she had chosen to run; now she was more likely to hit something. Amara's balled up fists hit the mattress on either side of her. It didn't really help.

The sound of running water stopped. Amara quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep once again. A minute later the door opened. Trying to keep her breathing steady, Amara braced herself for Kai to try to wake her up. She heard him rummaging around and couldn't help but peek at what he was up to.

A boxer clad Kai was rifling through his laundry. Water still clinging too his thick slate locks. His back was to her, which was giving Amara a clear view of Kai's very nice rear end. Actually the fact that he was only wearing his boxers was giving her clear view of Kai's nice everything. The guy looked good with clothes on but he looked like a god with his clothes off. Amara mental cursed herself once again for having these thoughts about Kai. It was getting harder to resist staring at him. Blast her teenage hormones.

"Jules' going to be here in ten minutes," Kai turned to face her.

Amara felt like a deer caught in the headlights. This would certainly boost his ego a few points. He pulled the t-shirt that he was holding over his head. Amara thanked him in her head for covering this distraction. "You might want to get out of bed." Kai added when Amara didn't move.

"Right…thanks," Amara replied, diverting her eyes as he bent over once again to find a pair of pants in his mountain of clothing.

She scrambled out of bed and left the room. Then she wasn't quite sure where to go. Jules wouldn't be there for another ten minutes. She didn't really have anything to change into so it wasn't like she had to get ready. A growl from Amara's stomach made a quick decision for her.

The placement of food in Hiwatari's house hadn't changed making it very easy for Amara to find the cupboard with cereal. A variety of choices awaited her. There were boxes of healthy cereal that Amara assumed were Vicki and Neil's and then there were the sugary confections that were obviously the favorites of the Hiwatari children. Always loving a sugar boost in the morning, Amara grabbed the bright box of Lucky Charms.

Just as Amara was diving into her big bowl of sugary goodness, Kai came swaggering into the kitchen. "Morning Squirt," he said conversationally.

"Morning," Amara answered quietly.

"You better not have finished the box," Kai said threateningly looking down at Amara's bowl of cereal. He sounded like a territorial child but Amara didn't comment. Kai shook the box and seemingly satisfied poured himself a bowl then joined Amara at the table.

They ate in a very tangible awkwardness. Amara could feel Kai's eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"You're doing it again," Kai finally broke the silence.

"Doing what?" Amara mumbled her mouth still full of cereal. Kai smirked and Amara felt her face flare.

"Making things awkward by not talking to me," he replied matter of factly.

"Maybe I just have nothing to say to you."

"I highly doubt that," Kai said pointedly. "I know you too well." Amara turned her attention back to her food. "You have a million questions and opinions."

"It's early." It was a lame reason but Amara couldn't think of a witty reply.

"It's almost eleven." Amara could tell by Kai's tone that he was enjoying patronizing her. He had always enjoyed it.

"We talked last night, what more could I possibly have to say to you?" Amara asked. "Nothing much has happened from then to now."

"No, you're right. Nothings happened." Kai answered. There was no mistaking the teasing in his voice. He wanted her to have some reaction to the fact that they woke up in the same bed. Amara decided to take the bait.

"If you're talking about you spooning me last night, well that's nothing exciting," Amara said as if she were telling Kai how her day at school had been. Kai choked slightly on his mouthful of cereal. Amara couldn't help but smile. "Besides you were there. I don't really feel the need to give you an elaborate description."

"I really hate that word," Kai said after regaining use of his voice. "Well in that context at least. You spoon food into your mouth or spoon food on to your plate and you can also spoon a person. It's just a weird term."

"Well I think it's a great term," Amara replied.

"You would," Kai added under his breath.

Amara continued as if he hadn't said anything. "But that doesn't mean I want you spooning me."

"I'm devastated," Kai pouted giving Amara a big puppy dog look. "I thought I was good."

"You can't be good at everything." Amara patted his back in fake sympathy before pushing back her chair to leave the table.

HONK HONK!

"That's Jules. I gotta jet," Amara said with a wave in Kai's direction. He got up and followed her to the front door. Just as Amara stepped out onto the porch and felt a rush of fresh air, Kai spoke.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Kai's words stopped Amara immediately. He leaned on the door jam, arms crossed, as if he were daring her to refuse him.

"We…doing…tonight?" Amara mulled the words over. "I don't think we are doing anything together tonight."

"I think we are," Kai answered plainly. "If I'm not with you I might be inclined to drink and I don't think I can handle the temptation. I'm so easily tempted." He smirked. "I'm just too weak." He was now standing beside her. "You're the strong one." He grabbed her into a dramatic hug. "I can't do it without you."

"Enough," Amara snapped feeling exhausted already and it was only eleven thirty in the morning. She pushed back so her face wasn't in his chest. "I'll be here at seven."

"Aw, Squirt, You're the best." He pulled her into another hug.

"Yeah, too much of a saint for my own good."

Kai let Amara go and she walked to the Jules' car. She could feel her face flame as soon as she looked at Jules' knowing smile.

"Enjoyed the show did you?" Amara snapped after she closed the car door.

"Well aren't you too just getting along swimmingly." Jules' smile was broad.

"Best of friends," Amara replied through clenched teeth.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Jules asked somewhat dumbfounded. "I thought you wanted to be friends with him. What's your reason for hating him now?"

"I don't hate him." Jules raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Honestly, I don't hate him," Amara sighed. "I wish I did though. Hating him is so much easier than being in that horrible gray area."

"Oh the dreaded gray area. You've reached it have you?"

"Yes, and get this…" Amara paused dramatically for effect. "I'm hanging out with him tonight…again."

"You're making this a regular occurrence are you?" Jules chuckled.

"By the sounds of it yes, but I kind of did it to myself," Amara confessed. "I asked him to stop all the drinking and his solution is for us to spend time together because I'm the strong one."

"Oh, he's good, he's real good," Jules said in admiration.

"Unfortunately for me, he is," Amara groaned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story and review…I'm trying to be faster at updating. Thanks again. I love to hear from you. **

**Miss Wright**


	14. Family Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblade. Only the plot and the OCs are mine. **

**ENJOY!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 14: ****Family Dinner**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
"Morning, morning, Red," Jules greeted her best friend.  
"Aren't we chipper this morning," Amara mumbled from behind her open locker door. She was rummaging through her crowded locker for her Biology textbook. She was not going to forget it and be forced share with Mya Greene again. That was enough to make her promise herself never to forget it for the rest of the year.  
"I have no reason not to be," she smiled at her melancholy friend. "What's your reason?"   
"It's Thursday," Amara said as she closed her locker. She had given up on looking for her book. She wasn't really in the mood to keep hunting. Hopefully there would be someone else to share with this week. "Thursday is never as good as a Friday."  
"Right, so it has nothing to do with the fact that tomorrow is Friday and you always have to spend Friday nights with Kai and the fact that you're beginning to really like it.  
"Close," was Amara's only comment. Jules looked slightly disappointed.  
"What is it then?"  
"I would so much rather be hanging out with just Kai tomorrow night as usual but my dear sweet mother has decided to change that," Amara explained, looking none too happy about it. "I'm now having dinner with Kai, the Hiwataris, my mom, and her…boyfriend. Awkward!"  
"Hmm, a slightly awkward experience I must say," Jules agreed.  
"A little more than slightly. This will be the first time I'll really be around Mel. My mom has basically kept us apart since she introduced me to him at the New Years party."  
"I'm sure for good reason," Jules said.  
"Yeah, I guess I can't blame my mom for that," Amara nodded. "I wasn't exactly friendly when I met him."  
"You're mom is a smart lady."   
"She knows me too well."

"So you admit you like hanging out with Kai?" Jules asked. She tried her best to conceal a knowing smile. Amara had walked right into that one.

"Yeah, I guess we have fun together," Amara conceded, staring thoughtfully down the hallway. "But…"

"Ooo, this sounds like an interesting conversation," Johnny beamed as he came up behind them. His arm snaked around his girlfriend's shoulders as they continued to walk. They were making their usual loop of the quad. "I'll rightfully assume we're talking about Kai since her sentence ended in a butt." Amara glared up at the tall redhead. "So you like Kai's butt. Your taste isn't great but you could do worse."

"Not that butt," Amara shrieked letting her fist connect with Johnny's upper arm.

"My bad." He chuckled rubbing his arm. "But…you should have finished that sentence then."

"Oh, the dreaded but." Jules smiled up at Johnny. "Here's where she starts giving all her excuses as to why she has no future with Kai."

"Although deep down she's hoping for the exact opposite," Johnny added.

"You two are pretty darn sure of yourselves," Amara huffed.

"After being friends with you for so long it has become a rather normal process," Jules said.

"Geez, am I that easy to read?" Amara asked looking a little more worried than annoyed.

"Most of the time yes," Johnny said with woeful sarcasm. "This worries you, does it?"

"A little," Amara admitted. "But I am not making excuses. You both know perfectly well that it could never work out with Kai and me. We would probably end up killing each other if left alone for too long."

"You two haven't killed each other yet and you've been hanging out every weekend for the last month," Jules said putting the first wrench in Amara's mental sabotage with a gloating smile.

"That doesn't mean that we don't fight," Amara continued ignoring Jules's comment. "He's constantly annoying me about something and it usually ends in me hitting him. We don't seem to bring out the best in each other."

"Flirty fighting doesn't count as a reason," Johnny said. "Do you actually have any real reasons? Since the bell is going to ring soon and then we'll just say that we won this battle and you have no reason not to like Kai."

"It's not a matter of not liking him," Jules was quick to add before Amara could say anything. "We know she likes him." She gave Amara a knowing smile. "This is a matter of being in love with the guy."

"Your words not mine," was Amara's quick disclaimer before she said anymore. "There's also the issue of his drinking. I may be the reason he's stopped for now but he could easily fall back into that habit and…"

"Enough of that one," Johnny said with a yawn. "You've worn it out."

"Well there's also the fact that I'm going away in September," Amara sighed. It was almost impossible for her to win this battle. Her friends were far too determined and she was far too tired.

"Finally a somewhat valid point," Johnny said almost applauding her. "And I say somewhat valid because it's still just another lame excuse."

Amara made a move to swat Johnny but he saw it coming and ducked behind Jules.

"I think I'm gonna give this one to you Ams," Jules said stopping Amara short. She stared slightly dumbstruck at her best friend.

"Really?" Amara and Jonny asked in unison.

"Not getting involved with him before you leave is a wise decision. It will just make it more difficult when you have to leave." Amara was stunned silent. "And long distance might just make things harder on your relationship. If it's meant to happen then it can happen when you come back."

"Or they can enjoy each other's company now and still get back together when she comes home," Johnny butted in breaking the serious tone Jules had set. "Decisions, decisions."

"Thanks guys you've been a real help once again." Amara rolled her eyes.

"Of course we have been," Johnny said in all seriousness. "If it wasn't for us you wouldn't have realized your true feelings for Kai."

"My true feelings eh?" Amara couldn't help but smile. Her friends were so good at talking her into things but they had not talked her into anything that had to do with Kai. "And what exactly are they, Jon?"

"Love of course," he smiled broadly at her.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

"Saved by the bell," Amara breathed happily and turned to leave her friends. Johnny and Jules continued on the way that they had been going.

"You can't deny it!" Johnny turned and yelled after Amara

Amara just shook her head. Oh yes she could.

Thursday and Friday flew by in a flurry of work and school. To Amara's great horror the dinner with her mom and her new boyfriend was suddenly only two hours away. She found herself longing for her brother to be there. At least he would be on her side a little. Everyone else seemed to think Mel was Mr. Perfect.

Amara found some vindictive satisfaction in the fact that her mom seemed nervous about them meeting. Nancy had even picked out her daughter's outfit for the evening. Amara had come home from school to find her black Dickies and a new very girly blue top lying on her bed. The top was not something Amara would have picked out herself. The little capped sleeves puffed up a little on her shoulders and it went down in a bit of a V-neck. Amara knew better than to argue so she put it on.

After giving her long red hair a quick run through with her brush, Amara headed downstairs to find her mom. Nancy was sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchen reading the newspaper with curlers in her red brown hair.

"I'm ready," AMara said announcing her entrance into the room.

"You look very nice," Nancy gushed appropriately. "Blue is the perfect color for you. Brings…"

"Out my eyes," Amara finished. Nancy smiled "You say that every time I wear the color, Mom."

"Well, it's the truth." Nancy closed the newspaper and moved to get up. "I still have to finish getting ready. Are you going to wait for me?"

"Actually I think I'll walk down now," Amara answered. "I have some Spanish homework to talk over with Kai before dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you there then." Amara nodded and followed her mother out of the kitchen.

Nancy turned to go up the stairs while Amara stopped at the front door to put on her shoes. Her feet slipped comfortably into her trusty skater shoes.

"Oh honey, you're not seriously going to wear those?" Nancy stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at her daughter.

"Mom, you got me in the shirt lets not push the shoes," Amara said crossing her arms in displeasure.

"Alright," Nancy sighed in defeat. "But those are terrible looking."

"I really don't think he'll be judging me by my choice of footwear, Mom," Amara snipped as she opened the door to leave.

"Nobody is judging you Amara Edwina," Nancy was quick to reply. Amara knew her mom was serious when she used her full name. Her mother had a tendency to use pet names with people. "Mel has already met you. And he thinks you are a very sweet girl. This is just a way to get to know you a little better."

"Right." Was all Amara said before slipping out the door.

The walk down to the Hiwatari's house was short. Amara was too deep in thought to really notice her surroundings anyway. She had some stuff to get off her chest before dinner that was her whole reason for going early. If anything it would be Kai asking her for help in Spanish not her asking him.

Amara knocked on the Hiwatari's front door. Vicki answered it moments later.

"Amara, honey, come on in," she beamed at the younger girl. "You look lovely that color is perfect on you."

"Thanks," Amara replied for some reason she was feeling nervous now. "Is Kai around?"

"Of course, he's upstairs," Vicki said. "Go on up."

Amara nodded in thanks and made her way up the spiral staircase towards Kai's room. His door was closed but there was the pounding of music coming through. Without knocking Amara opened the door. She was hoping to find Kai dancing around in his boxer shorts but no such luck. He was sitting in front of his computer completely clothed. His head bobbed slightly with the music. Amara just stood there watching him.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Kai spoke suddenly his eyes never leaving the computer screen. "I don't usually dance around in my underwear with the door unlocked."

"That's something I don't need to see thanks," Amara replied taking a step towards him.

"Right," he drawled turning to look at her. "Your disappointment followed you in the door."

"You are so full of yourself," Amara rolled her eyes. She sat down on the edge of his bed closest to him. His instant messenger was open on the screen.

"You still love me," he said matter of factly.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of things I have to over look," Amara shot back with a cheeky grin.

Kai smiled then turned his attention back to the screen as one of his conversations lit up. Amara couldn't help but glance at who he was talking to.

"I thought you said there was nothing going on between you and Mya Greene," Amara said hoping she didn't sound as bitter as she felt.

The sudden anger she felt towards Mya surprised her. Why should she care if he talked to her? It was his life after all. If he wanted to waste his time talking to fake slutty girls like Mya then so be it.

"There's isn't anything going on between us. We're friends," he stated firmly. Kai looked up at her, a curious look in his eyes. "Are you jealous Squirt?" A smirk began to form on his lips.

"No, I just don't like that girl at all," Amara was quick to answer. "She irks me so much. How can you stand her?"

"She's not so bad once you get to know her," Kai said in her defense.

"No thanks, I'd rather be buried alive then have to be in the same room as that girl."

"So, what can I do for you Ams?" Kai asked. He typed his good bye to Mya and closed down his instant messenger. He turned so his full attention was on Amara.

"What makes you think I need something?"

"Do I really need to state all the reasons?" Amara frowned. He knew her way too well.

"I just wanted to be here early," she said. Kai gave her a look of disbelief. "We don't spend nearly enough time together you know."

"You know I'm not going to believe that one," Kai said.

"Fine," Amara sighed. "I figured waiting here with you was better then driving myself crazy at home."

"I'm listening," Kai said patiently. "Everyone will be here in half an hour, start talking it all out."

"I don't want to do this," Amara said plainly. She had gotten much more comfortable talking Kai over the last month. It was like nothing had changed between them. "I don't want to have dinner with my mom and her boyfriend. Having your family there just makes their relationship even more official." Amara paused to let out a sigh. "I want mom to be happy but I can't do it." She looked Kai straight in the eye. "I just can't."

"Ams, that's the same thing you said about us being friends again," Kai said flat out but not in a way that Amara would feel like he was rubbing it in her face. "And we're probably better friends then we ever were."

"Yes, but that's different," Amara added. " You came back into my life. You more or less replaced yourself. This guy will be taking the place of my father. Big difference."

"Mel wouldn't be that type of guy," Kai said in his defense. "He wouldn't try to be your dad. He has his own kids to play dad to."

"What?" Amara gasped.

"You didn't know that?" Kai asked looking slightly guilty. Amara shook her head numbly. "I just assumed that you knew."

"My mom neglected to mention that," Amara managed to choke out.

"Well, at least I told you now since he's coming to dinner tonight too." Kai said still looking guilty about telling her.

"Yeah, it's nice to be a little forewarned." Amara assured him. "I can't believe she hasn't told me."

"Don't worry about it," Kai said joining her on the bed. "Your mom is probably more concerned that you like Mel."

"Isn't it important that I like his son too?" Amara questioned him. "What if Mel and her get married that would make me and this son of his stepsiblings."

"I guess that does make it important," Kai agreed. "I'm sure you two will get along."

"What makes you say that?" Amara eyed him curiously. "Do you know him?"

"Yup, in fact we're friends," Kai confessed.

"And you couldn't tell me sooner," Amara whacked Kai in the arm. Something he was becoming use to again.

"Well, it never really came up," he said in his own defense. "You usually avoid talking about your mom and Mel. I figured it would just make you mad if I brought it up."

"I really hate how right you are," Amara said with a halfhearted chuckle. "I'm beginning to think you know me better than I know myself."

"That's because I do," Kai replied.

There was as very serious look in those silver eyes of his. Amara was expecting him to laugh but he just stared at her intently. It was beginning to make Amara uncomfortable. Lucky for Amara a knock on the door broke their eye contact.

Kai jumped up to answer to door. "Hey, you guys made it." He greeted whoever it was at the door. Amara couldn't see past his tall frame. "Come on in." He moved to let the people pass.

Kai's friend Rei, who Amara always thought looked like a stoner kid, and the girl Jules tutored, Mariah were standing just outside the door.

"I'm not sure you guys have met," Kai said getting ready to do the introductions. "This is Amara Jones."

"Hey, you're Nancy's daughter aren't you?" Rei said with a smile. He looked good when he smiled. It lit up his dark features.

Rei was shorter than Kai, but then again who wasn't. Amara guessed he was about 5'11. His black hair was long. It was held back in a pony tail that reached down his back. He also possessed the most amazing amber eyes Amara had ever noticed on a guy before. Amara was definitely going to have to rethink her first impression of him.

"Yes," Amara replied tentatively not sure why her mother was being brought into the conversation.

" I'm Rei. I'm Mel's son," Rei said picking up on her confusion. He extended a hand for her to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Amara answered.

"I'm Mariah," the pretty pink haired girl who was standing beside Rei introduced herself. "I'm his girlfriend." Her statement about being Rei's girlfriend wasn't said in a way that would make Amara think Mariah was wary of her. It was basically a true statement that would have been said eventually. Mariah flashed a perfect smile and extended a hand for Amara to shake.

"Yeah, my friend tutored you right?"

"You know Jules," Mariah said still smiling. "She's great. She helped me pass my class."

"She's a brain that one," Amara smiled. She was finding Mariah's smile contagious.

"For sure," Mariah continued. "Sadly I fit that dumb blond profile pretty well."

"You do not," Rei was quick to say. His arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist and he pulled her against him. "You're smart you just choose not to show it all the time."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Mariah said. "You're a really good liar, baby." She patted his chest and shot Amara a knowing smile.

Mariah was treating Amara as if they were good friends. This was a weird concept for Amara since she had only met Mariah once and they were probably both too inebriated to really remember each other.

"Kids, dinner," Vicki called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I love how they still call us kids," Rei chuckled. He walked down the stairs with his arm around Mariah's shoulders. "We're almost legal."

"The key word is almost," Kai replied sharing a laugh with his friend. Amara and Kai followed the couple into the living room where they adults were waiting.

Nancy was sitting on the loveseat next to Mel who was chatting with Neil who was sitting on the other couch. She looked radiant. Amara watched as her mother's whole face lit up as she listened to Mel telling an obviously funny story. She looked up mid laugh and caught her daughter's eye. Nancy smiled. Just like with Mariah, Amara found herself smiling back. What was with people's contagious smiles?

"Well, now that the teens have decided to join us we can sit down to dinner," Neil said noticing their entrance.

They all go up and walked towards the lavishly set dinning room table. Vicki had definitely out done herself. Everything was perfect down to the matching name cards sitting at each place setting. The seating was arranged in what Amara would consider a couples format with the men on one side facing their respectable female partner. Except for Neil and Vicki who sat at the head and foot of the table. Amara was of course across from Kai between her mom and Mariah.

"Well, this is nice," Vicki said breaking the silence as they all took their seats. "Dig in everyone."

On cue everyone reached for the food around them and ceremoniously passed it around the table. Sam let a lot of things pass her by. She wasn't really that hungry.

"So Vicki how are the wedding preparations going with Leanne?" Mel asked.

"Good so far," Vicki replied with a glowing smile. "We've only got three months to go."

"Of course the groom has been little help," Nancy chuckled. "Men don't usually want to deal with colors and flowers."

"I'm with Brian," Neil added. " It's a little boring."

"And it is the brides day after all," Mel said. "As long as Brian shows up he's done his part." The males around the table shared a laugh.

"Kai is in the wedding party right?" Mel asked. A few heads around the table bobbed. "Are you Amara?"

Amara was in mid chew when Mel asked. All she managed to do was nod.

"She's the maid of honor," Nancy said beaming. She seemed to be smiling a lot lately Amara noticed.

"Isn't Kai the best man?" Rei piped up. He had an almost gloating smile on his face.

"Yes, I am," Kai said, returning his friends smile with a curious look.

"Aww, that's so cute," Mariah said. " You guys will look so good."

Amara noticed the two mothers sharing a look. A look that Amara knew meant they were plotting her future with Kai. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. They just didn't seem to quit.

"You two are terrible," Neil said shaking his head at his wife and her best friend. "Leave them alone."

"Oh, Neil," Vicki chided. "It's all in good fun."

"We can dream can't we," Nancy added.

"Are we missing something here?" Mel asked looking to his host and hostess from some clarification. "I'm beginning to think you three are having a completely different conversation."

"It's just a little family dream," Nancy explained. Amara felt an embarrassing speech coming on. "We just like to tease Amara and Kai."

"We just hope that one day they'll walk down the aisle," Vicki added.

Amara now felt her face turning red. She kept her eyes on her plate. If she looked up she would have to look at Kai. He obviously had other ideas since he chose that moment to play footsies with her. Amara's head snapped up in surprise. Her eyes fell immediately on Kai.

"I think Amara would rather kill me than marry me," Kai said, his eyes not leaving Amara's as he spoke.

"No, I couldn't kill you," Amara replied. She couldn't help but smile. "Just maim you severely." Kai smiled back.

Amara and Kai were too focused on each other to notice the looks that they were getting from everyone else at the table.

"Well, that's a good sign," Neil said. Amara tore her eyes away from Kai to look at him. " Nice to know my goddaughter doesn't want to be a murderer."

"Glad I'm not raising an axe murderer," Nancy added.

"Maybe just an assault charge or two." Kai smirked. He received a kick in the shins from Amara under the table.

"One guess as to who will be the recipient," Mel said flashing a perfect smile at Amara. And to her surprise she found herself smiling back.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There's chapter 14 for you all. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry not much happened. I'm also sad to say that I make no promises for another chapter for a long time since I will be leaving the country for awhile and may not have time to write. I will be back though because I have all the intentions in the world to finish this story. I love writing it. Please Review. Thanks for reading.

Miss Wright


	15. I Won't Dance

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades, just the plot and OCs are mine. **

**ENJOY!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 15: I Won't Dance 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's been so weird," Amara said. She was resting on Jules' bed while Jules got ready to model her prom dress for Amara. "We've been like one big happy family."

"Ams, this is a good thing," Jules replied from her walk in closet. "You accepting Mel is a very big deal. And the fact that you get along with Rei is even bigger."

"Why is me getting along with Rei the bigger deal?"

"Well, with your popularity stereotype I figured you'd hate him," Jules explained peaking her head around the closet door to look at Amara. "Of course this wouldn't be the first time you've been proven wrong now would it?"

Amara rolled her eyes as Jules disappeared back into the closet. "I assume you're referring to Kai."

"Of course. Now come help me zip up the rest of this dress."

Amara jumped off the bed and helped her friend with the zipper.

"So what do you think?" Jules asked giving a twirl.

Jules' dress was your typical princess style prom dress, which wasn't quite what Amara was expecting. It had everything from the corset bodice to the full ballroom skirt. The color could only be described as Tinkerbell green. With a shorter skirt and some fairy wings Jules would easily be mistaken for the trademark pixie.

"It's amazing," Amara said honestly. "I can't believe you made it."

"I can't believe I did either actually." Jules laughed. "My mom thought I was crazy for taking on such a big project."

"It's defiantly your most ambitious creation. I can't believe you finished it in time."

"Yeah, I know, with prom in two weeks I'm really cutting it short."

"Johnny is going to love it," Amara smiled at her friend. Jules smiled back.

"I sure hope so."

"How could he not? You look beautiful," Amara said unable to wipe the smile off her face. "And he'll probably keep telling you that all night until you have to tell him to shut up." Jules joined in on her friend's laughing.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Jules said adoringly.

"What?" Amara asked. She was a little confused by her friends look.

"Smiling."

"I have?" Amara replied feeling another smile cross her lips. Jules nodded. "You're right. What's gotten into me?"

"It's not a bad thing," Jules was quick to say. "I was just being observant. I think it's great. You deserve to smile more Ams."

"I guess for once I feel like things are going right," Amara said. "My mom is happy in a way that I haven't seen since before my dad died. Bryan is getting married to one of my favorite people in the world. My two best friends are dating and I'm totally okay with it. I think it's great." Amara gave Jules' hand a reassuring squeeze. " And…" Amara paused. She was no longer focusing on Jules. Her thoughts were elsewhere. "And…then there's Kai." Sam bit her lip. She suddenly felt giddy. "Sweet, caring, gorgeous Kai. Who despite my bratty attitude has been there for me. I can't believe I've pushed him away for this long."

"Finally an honest answer," Jules said regaining her friend's attention. "We've been plaguing you for months now and finally we get a straight answer about you and Kai."

"Yeah, well I guess I just needed a swift kick in the shins," Amara replied unable to control her smiling.

"More like a cuff to the back of the head but whatever works for you." Amara laughed and gave Jules a friendly shove. "Now help me out of this dress before you wreck it."

0 0 0

"Amara, honey, Kai and Johnny are going to be here any minute, are you girls ready yet?" Nancy called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Yes, mom," Amara peaked her head out of her bedroom door. "But we have to make them wait."

"Yeah, Mrs. Jones," Jules said appearing behind Amara. "It's all about the walk down the stairs."

"Alright, have it your way." Nancy smiled. The girls disappeared back behind the door in a fury of curls.

Jules had been at Amara's house since the night before so the girls could plan their prom looks. Not that it really mattered to Amara but Jules was relentless. Being an amateur beautician in her own right, Jules had taken on the task of doing her hair and Amara's. Despite Amara's protesting, Jules had finally convinced her to wear it down in a long cascade of red ringlets. Jules had pinned the sides to show Amara's face but allowed a few tendrils to fall free.

For her own hair Jules had chosen to pull it back. She wound her shoulder length brown hair back in a modern French twist. They had been ready for at least an hour but Jules was still putting the finishing touches on both their makeup.

"I think I just heard the doorbell," Jules shrieked almost stabbing Amara in the eye with eyeliner.

"Calm down before you take my eye out," Amara snapped even though she felt just as excited as Jules.

"Girls!" Nancy called moments later.

"Coming!" They called back in unison.

"Ready to blow him away?" Jules asked. Amara nodded and hand in hand the girls walked down the stairs to meet their dates.

Kai and Johnny stood in the front entryway of the Jones' house looking as dashing as expected. Both boys wore black tuxes. Johnny's flaming red looked as if it had been brushed and for once Kai looked as if he had actually tried to do his hair. His two toned blue hair was styled instead of just bedhead. They both smiled when they saw Amara and Jules.

"Aw, girls you look beautiful," Nancy was the first to break the silence. Amara had forgotten her mom was even there. She was so focused on how good Kai looked and how much she wanted to run her fingers through his tousled hair.

"Thanks mom," Amara said once she was standing beside Kai.

"Oh, picture." Nancy whipped out a camera before any of the teens could protest.

"Mom, save it for when we get to the Hiwatari's," Amara said blinking from the flash.

"Right, well we better get there then." Nancy quickly ushered the teens out the door.

They were at the house in a matter of minutes. Amara had no time to really say anything to Kai. They were all pulled out of the car so quickly and the camera flashes began right away. The Hiwatari's backyard was a flurry of activity. Picture lines were soon assembled.

First it was all the guys. Kai, Johnny, Rei, and some of their other friends all put their arms around each other's shoulders and smiled for all the waiting parents. Next came all the girls. Vicki who didn't want the colors of the dresses to clash arranged the girls. Amara felt a burst of anger when she noticed Mya at the other end of the group, but she put on her best smile anyway. Then they all coupled up with their dates for a really big group shot. Finally the groups seemed to break off.

Amara got her mom to snap a few pictures of her with Jules, then Johnny, and then all three of them together. Before Amara could do anything else, Rei pulled her over for a picture. Nancy and Mel both took pictures of them. Mel took Nancy's camera so she could be in one with Amara. Vicki saw this and wanted one of the three of them. Then Holly came in like a hurricane and threw herself in the photo.

After forty-five minutes of smiling and camera flashes, Amara snuck inside for a little break. There were a lot of people and somewhere in the crowd was Kai. She hadn't even been able to get a picture of the two of them yet. Kai had been pulled into so many pictures that Amara had lost track of him. She walked into the quiet kitchen and looked out the window at the crowd of teens and parents. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for any sign of Kai.

"You look beautiful by the way." Amara turned to find Kai standing in the doorway that she had just come through. He put his hands in his pockets and casually leaned on the doorframe. "I didn't get to tell you that before." He added sounding almost nervous.

"Thanks." Amara smiled at him. "So do you."

"Thanks." He moved to lean against the counter beside Amara. "I thought I lost you back there," Kai said as if he felt he needed to push the conversation along. "My mom sure invited a lot of people."

"Yeah, she did." Amara replied lamely. At least ten witty remarks formed in Amara's mind but it just didn't seem right to say them.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Amara fiddled with the full skirt of her baby blue dress unable to look at Kai. His coat covered arm brushed against her bare one. Amara felt her skin burst into thousands of tiny goose bumps. Their hands rested side by side on the counter top. Amara's hand itched to slide over and touch his. Amara couldn't stand it she had to look at him.

Just like he had when he asked her to prom, Kai was staring right at her. His penetrating silver eyes seeing right through every wall she put up, all the walls that he was now tearing down. As if reading her thoughts, Kai's hand moved and rested on Amara's. She looked down at their hands and then back to Kai's face, which was now only inches from her own.

"There you two are."

Amara jumped. The moment was broken.

"Your mother's want a picture of you two together," Neil said. If he knew what was about to happen he didn't comment, which Amara was eternally grateful for. She was also thankful that it wasn't Vicki or Nancy that had come to find them. Kai took Amara's hand and followed his father back out to the yard.

"Okay, you two," Vick started as soon as she saw them. "Stand over here and pretend like you get along for five minutes."

"Let us dream for just a minute," Nancy added. Amara looked at Neil who just smiled at her.

Without any direction from the parents, Kai pulled Amara towards him into the traditional couple pose. His hands rested on her waist, while Amara's lingered on his arms. Her head fit perfectly just below his chin. Leanne had exaggerated the height difference wasn't that extreme.

"It's our mother's dream come true," Amara said between smiles. She hadn't really meant to say it out loud but she felt as if she would burst if she didn't say something to Kai.

"Somebody better pinch them," he replied tilting his head down to smile at her. Amara couldn't help but smile back at him.

A crowd had assembled to take their picture. Vicki and Nancy weren't the only ones capturing the moment. Neither teen seemed to notice when the flashes stopped. Amara didn't really notice anything until someone yelled that it was time to "roll out". Kai's hand dropped from her waist but took her hand to lead her to the car.

"Now, Amara, I'm trusting you to make sure that Kai makes it home tonight," Vicki said, following the teens to the driveway. "We won't be here. Neil and I are taking Holly down to California to see Leanne."

"Another family trip without me," Kai teased his mother.

"Don't be a smart mouth, Kai," Vicki replied with a smile at her son. "If you didn't have exams next week we would be taking you too."

"I know." He leaned down and gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the car door for Amara. "Say hi to Lee and Bryan for me."

"Will do," Neil said coming to stand beside his wife. "Have fun guys."

All the parents stood in the Hiwatari's front lawn and waved good-bye to the caravan of cars.

The banquet and dance was held at the local golf and country club. Amara and Kai sat at a table with Johnny and Jules, Evan Rei and Marian, and Max and Emily, another couple that Amara was friends with.

"I can see they went all out with the decorations this year," Johnny said eyeing the paper machete trees that surrounded the room. "How is this an enchanted garden?"

"It's all about the lighting," Kai replied sounding mock serious. "You see the Christmas lights and colored lighting are supposed to make it mystical. And the white tress well that's just because they were too cheap to buy brown paint."

"And I thought they did it on purpose." Johnny and Kai shared a laugh.

"Hey, we worked hard on those decorations," Mariah snapped defensively. She joined the conversation as Rei and her returned from mingling.

"And sadly you can never get those hours of your life back," Rei said with mock sympathy. His face then broke into a wide smile that also adorned all the other occupants of the table.

"You guys are so mean," Mariah said with a pout. "We put time into those white trees and Christmas lights and…okay it's a little pathetic." She began to giggle. "What can I say this school has no budget."

"We don't blame you," Jules said. She gave Mariah's arm a squeeze. " You just did as you were told and we're all truly… truly sorry that they put you through it." The whole table burst into a roar of laughter that didn't subside until the principal called them all to attention for the speeches to begin.

After all the speeches and dinner the dancing began. At first Amara and all her friends stayed at the table. None of them wanted to be the first ones out there.

"This is lame," Jules said. She pushed her chair back and gave Johnny's arm a tug. "Let's dance."

"Wait up," Rei called after them. He had finally given in to Mariah's pleading look. He took his girlfriends hand and led her onto the already crowded dance floor.

"Well, Smurf, what do you think?" Kai asked. He glanced non-chalantly at the dance floor and then back at Amara. "Do you feel like dancing?"

"I'm game," Amara replied. "That is if you are."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Unless your dance skills have improved greatly from middle school than yes for you it will be." Amara's lips curled into a gloating smirk.

Kai pushed back his chair and extended a hand to Amara. She accepted his hand and found herself being pulled out of her chair rather forcibly. Being unprepared for the full force of him pulling her, Amara stumbled into Kai.

He titled his head down and whispered into her ear. "You seem to like being wrong Smurf." He then released her and led her onto the dance floor.

"That was weird," Amara said to herself as she let Kai drag her onto the dance floor.

Once there were in the middle of the crowded dance floor, Kai twirled her into him. He took her hands in his and placed them on his shoulders before resting his own hands on Amara's waist and pulling her against him. They swayed awkwardly at first as Amara tried to make herself comfortable with his touch. Kai's hands gently pushed her hips to move with his.

"Kai…" Amara said feeling her face growing hot. She was finding it hard to look him in the eye as her cheeks burned red.

"Hmm?" He replied lazily. His mind seemed to be else where. It worried Amara to think where his thoughts were.

"It's a fast song." Amara stole a glance at him. A very pleased smile crossed Kai's face.

"Oh, I know." He continued to make her move with him to the rhythm he was creating. "What's the matter Ames?" He had felt her body stiffen slightly. "Do you think you're too good for me?"

"Only in the dancing sense." Amara replied sarcastically but inwardly cringed as soon as she said it. This was going to put thoughts in his head, but tonight that seemed unavoidable. They were both thinking it, Sam knew that now after what almost happened in the Hiwatari's kitchen, so now it was just a matter of who was going to say something first.

"Good." Kai stopped dancing, dropping his hands from her waist. " Lets go find the others." Amara grabbed his sleeve and let him pull her through the crowd to their friends.

They found their friends who were gathered in a tight circle as they danced. Kai snuck in between Jules and Rei, pulling Amara with him.

"Where have you two been?" Jules yelled over the music but even then only Kai seemed to hear her.

"Dancing," he shouted back.

They all danced in a group. The guys taking turns showing each other up although none of them were particularly great. But it didn't matter. Amara found herself laughing more than anything else. Their antics were rather comical. Jules, Mariah, and Amara all danced together as well. Amara was having so much fun she didn't realize how tired she was until they all decided to return to their table for a break. Kai sat down in a chair and pulled Amara down to sit on his lap since there didn't seem to be enough chairs anymore.

"I am exhausted," Kai sighed. His hot breath tickled Amara's neck. She tried her best not to shiver.

His arms were once again around her waist in a protective manner. Amara wanted more than anything to relax against his chest like Mariah was doing to Rei but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why? Why couldn't she just do it? It wouldn't really be giving Kai the wrong impression. After all wasn't he the one who had almost kissed her in the kitchen?

"Me too," Jules agreed. She was sitting on Johnny in a similar fashion.

"Dancing is way too much work," Johnny moaned. He rested his head on Jules' shoulder.

"I have to pee," Amara said. It was the first thing she could think of. She had to get away from Kai. Just for a second or two so she could clear her head.

"I'll come with you," Jules said but Amara was already well on her way to the restroom. Jules had noticed the strange look in the redhead's eyes. "What's wrong Ames?" She asked once they were in the ladies room.

"I'm fine," Amara replied lamely as she began to pace. She knew for a fact Jules wouldn't be satisfied with this answer but her thoughts were so jumbled that it was the only sensible thing she could say.

"You and Kai seem to be pretty cozy." Jules decided to try another tactic. "What were you two up to before you joined us?"

"Dancing," Amara answered without looking at her friend. Her eyes were glued to the floor that she was pacing.

"Well, something happened because you are seriously stressed about something."

"We danced…" She paused as if still trying to make sense of it all herself. "We danced close… really close…" Amara's eyes widened as she said it but they never left the floor.

"How close is really close?" Jules asked trying her best not to laugh. "Like dirty dancing close or…I'm dancing with a relative close?"

"Uh…" Amara's face burned but she replied anyway. "Dirty dancing close"

"And…" Jules tried to coax more information out of a still very distraught Amara. "And…this is what has you so freaked out?" Jules sighed. "Ames please…so you grinded with the guy…it doesn't mean you need to over react. It happens. Every single couple on that dance floor was dancing the same way."

"We almost kissed." Amara threw the news out as if she was telling Jules she had just come in contact with a life threatening disease. "We almost kissed in his kitchen!" Finally Amara stopped moving and looked straight at Jules. "And I wanted it. I wanted him…I wanted him to kiss me." Amara threw up her hands in defeat and flopped onto the floor not caring at all that she was in an expensive dress. "Ugh!"

"Well this is progress," Jules said calmly. Amara glared up at her friend who was now sitting on the counter. "Now the rest is easy."

"Easy? How the heck can you call this easy?" Amara snapped. "I'm going out of my mind here."

"Ames," Jules said firmly. "Once you calm down and start thinking rationally you'll see that it really is easy." Amara just stared at her without comment. Jules took this as a good sign that she was listening. "You just have to give up and give in…tell Kai that you like him…want him…love him, whichever. Take your pick."

"Yeah, it sounds so simple." Amara rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ames, stand up and take what is rightfully yours." Jules said still undeterred by her friend's lack of enthusiasm. "Kai has resigned to being friends with you just so he can be close to you. Cut the guy a break and tell him how you feel."

"How can you be so sure he feels the same way?" Amara sounded more like a child and less like the feisty seventeen year old she truly was.

"Of course it's obvious to everyone but you," Jules chuckled. "So blatantly obvious but you choose to ignore it. It's in everything he does around you." Amara looked at her in disbelief. "His body language, the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you…everything he does around you."

Amara thought over what Jules was saying. It all did make sense. As much as Amara tried to hide it over the last few months, she wanted to be around Kai. She loved sparring with him if it meant he would look at her with those amazing silver eyes of his and flash her a smile. She wanted so much for Jules' notions to be correct.

"At least go talk to the guy," Jules said, interrupting Amara's thoughts. "He looked a little hurt when you left so abruptly."

"Yeah, I guess I owe him that don't I?"

"You most certainly do." Jules hopped off the counter and extended her hand to help Amara up off the floor.

With a sense of determination and butterflies in her stomach, Amara followed Jules back to the ballroom. From where the girls were standing, Amara could see that Kai had vacated his seat at the table. Her eyes scanned the mass of people looking for a sight of his blue head.

Amara's heart began to pound frantically. He was back on the dance floor with his arms around none other than Mya Greene.

Amara saw red as she watched Kai and Mya dance. She was draped against Kai swaying into him with the music. Her head resting comfortably on her shoulder as if lying claim to him. Mya's eyes caught Amara's from across the room. She smiled and nuzzled Kai's neck.

"Time to stake your claim," Jules said having noticed the couple as well. Amara had forgotten her friend was even there. All she could focus on was Kai and Mya and how much she wanted to kill the skanky blond. "Just don't let it turn into a full out catfight. Restrain yourself from killing her." Jules said as if reading Amara's thoughts.

"No promises," Amara said before marching towards the dancers.

She reached the couple faster then she expected and tapped Kai on the shoulder. He spun around to look at her, guilt immediately showing in his eyes. Amara felt her anger dissipate just a little. He opened his mouth to say something but Mya cut him off.

"Excuse me," she said with fake sweetness. "We're trying to dance here."

"Is that what you call it," Amara replied with the same cheesy tone. Mya looked a little taken aback. "Well, I'm afraid this dance of yours is over since this is my date and I'm going to be the one he dances with." Amara took that moment to slip in between Kai and stunned Mya. She stood in front of Kai with her hands on her hips waiting for some retaliation from the blond girl.

Mya seemed to be waiting for Kai to say something but his only reaction was to put his hands on Amara's waist.

"Now if you'll excuse us we're going to dance now," Amara said in her sickeningly sweet voice once again when Mya didn't respond.

"Arugh!" Was the only sound Mya made as her eyes narrowed at Amara. Amara prepared herself for a tongue lashing from her but was surprised when Mya turned around and stormed off the dance floor. Amara just stared at the retreating girl. That was a little too easy.

"Who the heck are you? And what have you done with Amara Jones?" Kai said as he turned her to face him. "That was…very unlike you." His tone showed his admiration.

Amara just shrugged. It was very unlike her. She wasn't really sure how to reply so she took Kai's hands and wrapped them tight around her waist. Then put her own hands around his neck pulling him close and began to sway with the music. She rested her head lazily on his shoulder.

"Amara?" He said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"It's a fast song."

"Yeah…don't care."

"Good." Kai rested his chin on the top of her head as they danced. Amara closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. This felt right.

They danced until there were only a few couples left on the dance floor. Amara was the first to pull away when she saw Rei striding over to them.

"You guys coming to Mariah's?" He asked, his pink haired girlfriend following close behind.

"Uh…" Kai stammered he ran a hand through his hair. His other hand was still resting on Amara's waist. "Ames?"

"What's at Mariah's?"

"My parents said we could all come party at my house after the dance," Mariah said a wide smile on her heart shaped face. "It's gonna be fun."

Amara looked up at Kai expectantly. "We'll meet you guys outside." He told Rei. He nodded and with Mariah in tow left the other couple.

"You neglected to mention a party," Amara said trying her best to remain open minded.

"Well after your previous party experiences I kinda figured you'd be uninterested," Kai replied running a hand through is hair for the second time.

"Do you want to go?"

"Ames, we don't…"

"Do you want to go?" She asked firmly. "Honestly."

"Yeah…kinda…but not without you." He added the last part hastily. "I know it's not your thing and I don't want to force you or anything…we don't have to…" He was rambling. Kai didn't usually ramble. Amara found herself thinking it was adorable.

"Kai," Amara said regaining his attention to her. "Let's go to the party."

"Really?" He asked looking like a child who just got told he was going to Disneyland and could buy as many things as he wanted. "I mean…are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Amara said putting her hand in his and moving towards the door. "You've had to put up with me and my anti drinking ways for months. You deserve to spend some time with your friends."

"You're my friend too Amara."

"I know."

"I don't have to drink you know," Kai said as the got closer to his car. "I have some will power."

"Kai, do what you want to, okay?"

"You're not just saying that so you can use it against me later are you?" Amara chuckled. They were starting to sound like an old married couple.

"No, I promise."

"Okay, well just tell me when you want to leave. I'm done whenever you are." Kai said as he put the car into gear. "Okay?"

"Okay." Amara couldn't help but smile at him.

An hour or two into the "party" and Amara was still actually having fun. Sure she didn't know half of the people there but Mariah was sticking close by her. Rei and Mariah were well aware of Amara's views on drinking and both respected her for it. Of course this didn't stop either of them. Amara did notice that Mariah was still codling the same beer bottle she had when she greeted Kai and Amara.

Kai had disappeared with Rei and had indulged himself in a few drinking games with other guys. Amara had opted just to have a Coke that Mariah offered her. She sat on one of the love seats with Mariah, who was talking to some of the other girls around her. Amara was content to just watch Kai. He sat at the dinning room table laughing along with Rei and some guys she didn't know. Actually she did know one of them, Tala who was responsible for getting her drunk at one of the other parties she had been too earlier that year.

"So, what's the deal with you and Kai?" Mariah asked for about the millionth time. "Are you guys dating or what?"

Amara had been avoiding the question all night but she had a feeling Mariah wouldn't stop unless she got a real answer or at least an answer that wasn't a shrug.

"We're friends." Amara replied lamely. "We've known each other our whole lives."

"Do you want to date him?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Amara admitted.

"You guys are such a cute couple," Mariah responded with a spaced out look on her face. "I think you're good for him."

"I didn't know Kai was interested in prudes." A new voice entered the conversation. The hairs on the back of Amara's neck began to prickle. She only knew of one voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, Mya Greene.

"Well, he certainly isn't interested in whores," Amara replied without turning to face Mya who was standing behind her.

"See, that's where you're wrong," Mya sauntered over so she was standing in front of Amara. She had a beer bottle in her left hand and took a swig before sitting on the edge of the coffee table. "My whorish reputation has never stopped Kai from taking what he wants from me." Amara's heart sank. Mya had to be lying.

"You are such a liar, Mya," Mariah snapped. "Kai has never done anything with you. It's all in your head."

"Oh, really," Mya said still very determined. "How would you know? You're not around Kai every second. He happens to like me very much. And I don't just mean my personality."

"Yeah, because no one likes you for that," Amara snipped finding her voice.

"You think you're the only one that's had Kai Hiwatari?" Mya asked Amara getting quite close to her face. Amara could smell the alcohol on her breath. "That boy has been around the block, babe. He's prolly been with more people than I have. After all who wouldn't want to be with him?" Amara followed Mya's eyes to Kai who sat oblivious at the table. He had taken off his suit jacket and tie. His shirt was partially undone revealing a bit of his tanned chest. "He's one gorgeous hunk of meat. With those strong arms and even stronger lips, who wouldn't want a piece of him?" Mya licked her lips suggestively making Amara want to hurl.

Why was she sitting here listening to this? Mya was making everything up. She had to be. Kai wasn't like that. They hadn't been raised that way. Of course they hadn't been raised to abuse alcohol either and he had done that. She had to leave. She couldn't' sit here and listen to Mya slander Kai's name any longer.

"What's the matter, sweetie," Mya asked sounding triumphant. "Can't handle the truth about your little boy toy? Just wait, he'll use you and then toss you aside like yesterdays news. Do you think he really wanted to go to the prom with you?" This caught Amara's attention just a little. She stopped and faced Mya.

"You watch too many movies," Amara said almost feeling sympathetic for Mya. Amara turned her back on Mya once again and walked over to Kai. "I want to go home." She said once she was standing beside him.

"Home…" He drawled looking up at her through glazed eyes. "Home…sure, babe, we can do that." Amara cringed at the generic nickname. It made her feel cheap.

Kai rose from his car stumbling slightly as he did so. Amara did not move to help him. He grabbed for his jacket, which was draped over the back of his chair. He then began his teetering walk to the door. Amara followed without a word. He fumbled at the door for his keys.

"Let's blow this joint."

"Kai, give me the keys," Amara said plainly extending her palm.

"No, I got it," he said holding them close to his face to pick out the key to his car.

"Kai, please," Amara said sternly. "You are in no shape to drive."

"No, I got it." He swatted her hand away. "I think I know when I've had to much to drink, Amara."

Amara knew his reflexes would be slow so she snatched the keys out of his hands. She took a step away from him unsure what his next move would be.

"Gimme the keys back," he whined moving towards her.

"No." She said not letting his daunting size intimidate her.

"Give…me…my…keys!" He growled.

This time he lunged for her but since his actions were slowed by the alcohol Amara was able to get out of his way. Amara then dropped the keys down the front of her dress praying that he wouldn't accost her. Kai moved towards her again. Amara backed up, her eyes never leaving his, until she felt her back hit a wall. Amara clutched her chest, feeling the cold keys against her hot skin. He wouldn't…would he?

"Let's go then." He had stopped about a foot from her looking ashamed and defeated.

Amara nodded. She put his arm around her shoulder and put hers around his waist to help him to the car. Mya just had to be wrong about him. Amara knew it. She always knew it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know I said that the last chapter would be the last before I left for England but turns out I can turn out a chapter in two weeks. I was just really inspired to write this chapter I guess. It's prolly one of my favorites. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for the reviews.

Miss Wright


End file.
